Fox Fairy Tale
by Crystal-Psycho
Summary: A story about Revenge of Naruto Uzumaki on the Uchiha starts after 300 years of his sleep, but then he finds Sasuke... and other Revenges. SasuNaru, and other RANDOM pairings.
1. Bedtime Story

_**Fox fairy Tale**_

_**Crystal Psycho**_

**:D**

**Full summary: **Naruto Uzumaki is finally on the lose after 300 hundred years of sleeping, only to find out, the technology, magic and Ninjas crossed themselves to make a better world – in which Demons must live in peace with humans. But he waited too much in his slumber to slaughter those who sealed him into this sleep… The Uchiha.

**Disclaimer:** do not own Naruto…

**A story before bed time – prologue.**

"_Long, long time ago, hundreds of years back into the dark, dark past, where demons ate human flesh and where human hunted demons and killed each other_… _There was a young Demon fox. Naruto he was called. Naruto was ugly and disgusting – and for being too foolish he was doomed to fall in love with the most unexpected person, one of our clan, an Uchiha. _

_Of course he… I mean… heh… SHE didn't return his feelings to him. He tried very hard to be in her like, even being a normal human being, BUT, our clan leader –being the girls' father and a known demon hunter- objected to his affection__ and of course, the daughter too could possibly love someone as cruel and as ugly as that demon- I mean come on, there can't be possibly a woman that would-"_

"'_thachi!"_

"_Ahem. Being witless moron he was, he decided to attack the village of the Uchiha, tearing apart the flesh of the human beings, burning everything down – blinded by hate, jealousy and pain. He didn't stop no matter who begged him. He came down from the shadows and sneaked up to the guards and then… CUT THEIR THROATS!_

_Then he cunningly planned to visit the hospital… he waited for night and then… killed everybody there! But our ancestors -the heroes they were- attacked back. But the evil… EVIL fox demon was so powerful nobody could kill him! So they lured him into the dark, dark forest… crawled behind him and sealed him into a darkness full of nightmares and deep, deep dreams. Even these days, his spirit walks around the place he was sealed, looking for an Uchiha to kill… and someday it will wake up… and continue his grand massacre…" _Itachi Uchiha, twelve-years-old, opened one eye to see if his six years old little brother was frightened enough to piss in his pants.

Seeing something not really usual he opened both eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked, puzzled a bit.

The midnight eyes of his younger brother were full of tears. He looked up at Itachi, wiping his runny nose. "Poor foxy! Why Uchiha is so cruel to him? What did he do to them? He just fell in love! Unfair! He just needs a hug!" Sasuke stood up on the bed, trying his best not to cry anymore. "We should rescue him, right nee-chan?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! How many times do I have to remind you that I'm a boy just like you?! No rescuing parties. Sleep, little brother." He sighed deeply, turning the lights off.

"No! Come back here, 'thachi! I want to save the foxy! Don't you think he's cold? Maybe he wants a blanket!" Sasuke screamed, filling the huge mansion with shouts. "He doesn't want anything, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll wake up and eat that big mouth of yours!" Itachi closed the door. "Good night."

"No, wait-"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. _That wasn't supposed to happen. _He frowned – knowing his brother. _It didn't happen to me- I even thought it's amusing. It didn't seem that his father pitied the fox. The fox deserves death. Maybe he is just too young. Yeah, that's probably it – Sasuke is just too young to hear the story._

Sasuke did forgot about the story – though he did remember it some where in the dark corner of his mind – and when the time to hear the story once again has come, no one was left to tell him.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: ****THE STORY IS UPDATED AND MADE INTO A BETTER VERSION. SORRY IF YOU READ THE UNCLEAN VERSION –WHICH SUCKED BY THE WAY. Anyway it's going to be a bit more serious than this – and it will be better from the prologue! Umm… well… it will take a few days… or even a week to update the first chapter! ****And be nice for god's sake – and review! **


	2. The Frozen and Overheated

_Fox Fairy Tale_

_Crystal Psycho_

:D

**Disclaimer: **do not own any characters. Do not sue.

**Other notes about the chapter**: Sasuke is a bit too angst-y here, but he will change as Naruto comes into his life. Some brutal language by Kiba… and maybe Gaara's violence (I can't help it, he's too hot!)

**Chapte****r 1: The Frozen and Over Heated**

At first, he could feel is coldness; his hands were frozen, his legs were so cold they were numb and his nose was tickling with odd needle-like pains. Yet the ground was warm, beneath him, above him – there was life again.

Naruto Uzumaki, The Kyuubi, the feared nine tailed fox, has shifted in his grave. Nothing but a 17 years old young demon with messy spiked blonde hair and dazzling morning blue eyes – so innocent, he might have looked a bit girlish if it wasn't his boyish figures and foxy grin. Time seemed to hold still in his coffin – he hasn't change much from the day he was sealed. Naruto's eyes shot open and he gasped for air, claws grasping and tearing the wooden walls of his grave. Warm sand and dirt fall heavily onto his legs, tons of tons of tons of heavy ground.

_No air, no air_ – something inside him panicked as he tried to get at least a little piece of oxygen inside his lungs, But he was Naruto, the seventh of his name, a successor to his clan; a demon. That gave him an easy escape.

Easy.

_Revenge. _

_888_

Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha clan, just couldn't sleep. The curtains of the dark room were thick and heavy, therefore hadn't allowed sunshine inside.

Probably because Sasuke hated sun shine.

Another night of endless nightmares, this time a bit different; all night long he was dreaming about this story – being chased, feeling betrayed… foxes. Something extremely weird he most definitely did _not_ want to talk about.

Sasuke hated nightmares.

If we're going to talk about hate and Sasuke, there's just something you should know about him: Sasuke hated everything. His past was hunting him everywhere and he always had the weird uncomforting feeling that he just didn't belong. He never did belong. After his parents died, all he ever wanted was to find his brother and beat the brainless shit until his fucking heart will come out from his anus. It kind of became a life purpose.

The more time he spent with his team-mates, the more time he spent with his friends, teachers – the more he wanted to be alone and get rid of them; the more he started to loathe their ways and loathe their constant presence. Yes, he, Sasuke Uchiha hated people. Big deal. It's not like he's losing much. Try being in the same room with Kiba Inuzuka and a porn magazine for a friggin' hour, and you'll turn out just like him. With an emotionless face he sat up.

His soles touched the cold floor. Even though it was frozen, he didn't even flinch and walked out of the enormous doors of his bed room.

Life after the death of his clan and the escape of his brother wasn't really smiling at him either. He was chased by these fangirls and didn't have many friends (mainly because he didn't want any.)

"Sasuke, you're home?" He heard someone opening the main door with a large thud. After that there was silence in the mansion, like the person left. "Damn it, Uchiha, you could at least answer." Hyuuga Neji came into his view. "Hi, Neji." Sasuke said flatly, giving him a nod and continuing his journey to the bathroom.

"It's almost noon." Neji crossed his arms over his chest and stalked after him.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'SO'? Are you going to tell me when this 'I'm staying home as long as I want' will be over already?" Neji followed him quickly – though he had a hard time with the Uchiha fast moves and sharp turns. It felt as if Sasuke was purposely trying to make him stop following him. "I have noting to do outside anyway."

"Would you be so kind to stop for a second?" the long haired boy grabbed the other's arm, as softly as he could and sighed. "Look! I'm afraid to touch you because I'm afraid your pale skin might rip off or peel! You're not even a human anymore! When was the last time you've seen the light of the sun? I'm even scared to think what will happen if you do! It might burn you, because you didn't saw it for months!" Neji let his hands drop in defeat.

"Great speech, _mom_. Can I go to the bathroom now?" Sasuke crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Have you seen your reflection in the mirror lately?" The Hyuuga continued.

"I don't think so, I'm turning into a vampire, you better watch out – I might suck your blood!" The Uchiha chuckled back.

It was right, though. But he would never admit it. He forget the warm feeling of the sun, the joyful color of orange and yellow, the smiling warm beams of light which curled up every morning into his face. _But now it seems so distance_, Sasuke thought to himself, it was just a push on the curtains however, he could face the light – he was living in a eternal winter couple of years now, nothing could unfroze the locks on the windows, to make fresh morning air come in into the dusty hallways and dark rooms (or at least he thought so).

_888_

Naruto's eyes stung.

His blonde locks and tanned face were covered in mud. The cloths he was in were too, dirty. He supposed it was okay since he just dug his way into the surface. It was a bright sunny day; dyeing everything in blue and yellow, light and carefree.

_Let's see now_ – he concluded inside his mind. He did not know where he was, where the Uchihas were, how long did he slept. He wondered where he can find some info.

After he looked up at the sun his face settled on a huge foxy grin.

_Uchiha later, Fun now. _He can revenge at the assholes anytime. Right now he was alive and kickin'. There is so much to do; the first thing is to get cloth! And then… _**RAMEN.**_

Oh, the joy.

"Go home, Neji. Stop bothering me."

Naruto's ears almost flinched at their own in the sound of the voices.

Sasuke pushed the door open but didn't risk himself to too much expose, the fangirls might be hiding, and now the sun always made his eyes stung. "Why don't you come over to my house, Hinata is cooking her famous strawberry homemade vanilla cake!" The long haired handsome man suggested.

Sasuke remembered how exactly the cake tasted, he was maybe 15 years old he last tested it. His mind already was speeding with Neji but he looked away. "Eat one for me." And the huge wooden door slammed.

Naruto looked how the long haired guy sighed heavily, shoulders slumped.

The other one was surely an Uchiha, the same proud yet cold scent dissipated from the mansion. Naruto smirked and underlined and crosse done thing off the list: _Uchiha are staying (insert here a little arrow) here._

Neji sneered seeing someone on the tree, no so far away.

_Must__ be another psycho fan – _he thought to himself. Man, Sasuke's so popular he even has boys as fans, the thought amused him more. He started walking to his house, thinking about all the shit that's happening with Sasuke and never even thinking that Naruto followed him, not so closely – to get into the nearest town.

The first thing Naruto decided to do is to find cloth.

Though it was sunny, the wind was pretty chilly for the nine tailed fox and he didn't want to risk of getting sick during the night. Headaches suck. He had to look around, trying desperately to find how much time passed from his era. There were a lot of people making the street loud and busy. His senses told him not only human were among the crowd.

Demons.

Oh, yes. The fulfilling scent of rivals. He was a bit puzzle at first, didn't the humans sensed the demons, have they grow so weak? Or was it the demons that grew weak and no longer knew they possessed such a great powers?

It was the three girls that distract him from his thoughts; they were wearing the same uniform probably from the same school, they had different styles of hair. One of them was a demon (_to Naruto's foxy nose_) and in her hand were water, she played with it through her fingers, like it was something normal to do – the other one was a normal human she was smiling and laughing like there is nothing wrong and the third one was half human and half demon, she had these cute doggy black hairs to match her doggy black tail. Naruto blinked as they past him, giggling at his cuteness and chattering about something random.

He had to face the facts, time has passed and it seemed that humans and demons were in peace. A peace that was looking like an unachievable future to him, if it was talked in the past he had come from. Everybody were wearing weird clothing. People were talking to themselves while putting some weird little machine to their ear, they had funny bags, odd necklaces and shoes… and what's with the little man in the box who talked so firmly?

He didn't know why but he felt this huge urge to go and discover everything.

_888_

Inuzuka Kiba had never been more bored than that day.

The sunny half-chilly-half-overheated days had sucked his soul dry and made him yawn louder than Shikamaru (who seemed to already asleep next to him). Gaara was the one to look down at the busy street and wonder as always – he didn't even seem to be bothered by the sun (_Maybe it's because the time he spent in the desert made his brains into a blood lusting jelly, _Kiba snickered) but nonetheless a little snicker didn't make his mood lighten. He wanted something new and exciting, like to get drunk. He flinched, Gaara would glare deadly at him, Shikamaru would say it's too troublesome and Akamaru would growl at him.

He petted the puppy and looked back at the burning sun. "Oi, Gaara! Would you like to get a drink?" He tried; maybe he'll get lucky today. "One more word about your obsession to alcoholic drinks and I'll kill you." The fuming cold green eyes looked at him dangerously. "I guess not." Kiba looked down at the street.

_888_

Naruto had persuade himself he found a clothing store; it had a 'closed' and 'open' sign, and some strange name instead of a simple 'cloth store' as it always were, it had a lot of clothes inside it, just waiting to being picked up. He grinned happily; he would take what he wanted in force anyway. There were no shopkeepers at all, like it was abounded. It was chilly inside and it made him frown. He stared at the clothes and went straightly to where he saw orange with some blue. He was picky about this stuff. Laying his hand on the soft fabric his grin appeared again.

_888_

"Oh man… a costumer; this is certainly not my lucky day." Kiba got up from the roof. "Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass up!" Kiba almost kicked the brown haired boy. "Neeh…ohh…g... Gaar…? WHA?" Shikamaru shot open his eyes, to see Gaara cocking his eyebrows and Kiba almost falling off the roof from laughter. "I did not dream about Gaara! We didn't do any- oh." Shikamaru cleared his throat.

Gaara looked puzzled for a second but before Kiba could catch the action, he shrugged it off quickly. "

Who said it was about Gaara?" The Inuzuka laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes, trying his best to breathe in the process. "Don't tell me you actually snoozed off and dreamt about him." Kiba tried to hold himself at consciousness.

When silence came as a reply he hugged the redhead's shoulders. "Gaara, have you ever thought about steady boyfriend?"

"Don't. KIBA!" Shikamaru walked after them throwing threats at Kiba, who were walking to the store.

Naruto walked out of the cabin wearing a black shirt with an orange hoodie and some black cargo pants. He examined himself in the mirror and then decided it'll fit just fine.

"… if you don't let me go, I swear I'm going to rip your hand off and then make you choke from sand and after you'll breath your last breath I'm going to bury you in the yard with your dog." Gaara growled. "Oh, don't be so mean, we all know you never mean your death threats." Kiba sighed. "Hey boy, are you looking for something special?" Kiba turned to Naruto who was about to leave. "No, I found what I wanted." Naruto opened the door.

"Oi, how about paying?" Kiba rolled his eyes. "What about it?" Naruto turned around. "I can pay you with a big scar to match your red strips you have on your face." Naruto grinned and walked out of the store, looking for something to do. "Wow there." Gaara appeared right in front of him.

"A sand demon, eh?" Naruto exclaimed, getting in the mood to kick someone's ass.

"Pay for the clothes, fox." Gaara warned.

"You piece of shit! You son of a…!" Kiba came running through the door about to attack, Shikamaru was holding him slightly, so the dog demon won't do anything he'll regret on. "Don't mind him, and just give the damn money. So troublesome…" the pony tailed guy yawn lazily. "And what if I don't have any money?" Naruto was preparing to battle. "You'll have to return the clothes. Duh, you brainless dumb ass-eater!" Kiba screamed.

"Kids these days." A silver haired guy put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "You can't get any mission with out getting into trouble? What am I? Your babysitter? Sheesh…" Kakashi sighed deeply, his stare still into the book he was reading. "Mmm… Just a moment, I'll get to the end of the chapter."

Everybody penitently waited.

Naruto got annoyed. Shikamaru yawned. Kiba rolled his eyes. Gaara crossed his hands on his chest.

He mumbled something to himself eventually before closing the book and turning to Shikamaru and Kiba. "This is the last time I found you disagreeing with a client's client! Remember-"

"The client always right." The other three mimicked the older guy with growls of annoyance. "So I'm right about stealing the clothes?" Naruto seemed dumbfounded.

"Ah… yes…" Suddenly Kakashi's stare landed on the blonde boy, and he blinked. "Aren't you the Kyuubi?" He asked.

"Why yes! Yes, I am! Finally someone recognized me!" Naruto grinned. "Aren't you suppose to be dead about 300 hundred years now?"

_888_

Usually at 7 pm Sasuke always got himself a drink of milk and an apple. It was dinner in the Uchiha manor. He would sit in the kitchen, watching the valley of Konoha spread beautifully before the windows in his kitchen. He had a pretty good view at all of Konoha. Darkness had fallen over the peaceful town and Konoha was covered with lights. Mainly yellows but there were some blues and some reds, and a few greens. He never had closed the curtains of the kitchen window; He didn't know why, but it seemed not necessary since the windows were opposite to the sun in the day hours and the trees had blocked all the light rays – but still he tried his best to avoid the room while it was daylight.

The glass was empty before he could continue his musing. He put the box of milk down, empty. Tipping his fingertips at it slightly so the box would fell inside the trash can. The Uchiha walked out of the kitchen, he didn't even know what to do next; probably watching the TV will calm him.

He felt really weird like he was missing something important. What day is it today? Friday, right?

_888_

"Eh? So your 300 hundred years old? Is that even possible?" Kiba poked his finger in Naruto's back and shoulders, thinking that maybe if he'll poke hard enough Naruto will break into ashes.

"Not exactly. I guess his seal kept him 17 years old all that time." Kakashi was standing in the kitchen and waving the frying pan at Kiba and Naruto. "Too troublesome…" Shikamaru growled lying lazily on the sofa, not leaving any place for Gaara (who apparently, leaned on the wall). "So does it means we're stuck with him?"

"Kiba! That tickles!" Naruto giggled and jerked away from the dog demon. "How about that?" Kiba asked, pocking Naruto's waist. "And that? And this? This? That must be not tickle-ish!"

"I think Kiba already adopted him. Nothing we can do now." Gaara stated. "I agree!" Kakashi placed something that looked like food on the table and removed his pink apron. "I'm going to Iruka, he asked me to… to… um… to fix his pipes!" Kakashi smiled goofily.

"Right." Shikamaru nodded suspiciously. "So we are free and we can do what ever we want?" Kiba's eyes glowed and if he had a tail he would've wagged it happily. "Um... yeah, as long as I'll have a house to came back to. Gaara, I trust you – you're the oldest and I don't want to come back and see you all naked in a big pile! Bye!" Kakashi slammed the door quickly – Gaara's huge sand ball hit the door. "Pervert." He said before disappearing somewhere in the hallway.

Naruto found out that most of the Konoha citizens have big houses. Actually, Kakashi didn't have such a big house compare to others, but to Naruto it was huge, it had about ten rooms and that amazed the yellow haired boy. They had a huge living room and huge box with small people inside it and those little machines you can talk too, and new tasty meals you can eat all the time.

"You know what does that means?" Kiba ran in the hallway. Naruto blinked when he came out with some bottles. "Yeah baby! PARTY!" the brown haired bitted the cork of one of the bottles and spat it out quickly. "Finally! I've waited for this all day long!" he gulp at first but then just started drinking it like it was water, after he finished almost a half, he threw one to Shikamaru who took it with a frown and started drinking from it too. "Oi, want some too, Naruto?" Kiba asked, throwing a bottle to Naruto.

Naruto hesitated a bit before taking a sip out of the bottle, at first it was disgusting and he wanted to spit it out but then something warm grew inside him, and he took another sip to confirm it's because of the liquid and not because something else.

_888_

"Fine! My turn!" Kiba said, not sure if he saw two Narutos or two Shikamarus "Well! I have a question to Shikamaru!" He almost yelled and Shikamaru put a finger on Kiba's mouth to shut him up. "d-don't! You'll wake up t-the sand gourd!" he warned and belched, what made Naruto burst into another fit of giggles. "You guys are awesome! Let's go dancing!" He giggled and stood up. "No! We're playing!" Kiba pulled the boy down. "So! My question is!" He started but Naruto cut in with a girly laughter which made Shikamaru giggle. "I said my question is 'do you want Gaara'?" Kiba asked formally, proud to finally let his question out. Naruto stopped laughing and looked over at Shikamaru who blushed. "N-NO!" Shikamaru shot a nerves glance at the hallway. "Well… maybe…" He blushed and looked away. "SHIKAMARU LOVES GAA-" Naruto sung out but a hand blocked his mouth. "S-shut up!" he roared and then belched again making Naruto and Kiba laugh. "Ha! I knew it! Let's go and tell him!" Kiba stood up and then fell down. "Or let's photograph him in his panties! So that Shikamaru will have something to enjoy from and we'll have fun!"

"Why d-do you think he sleeps in panties?" Shikamaru asked while they sneaked in the dark hallway with a camera.

"Be-cause! He's Gaara and he's all 'look-at-me-I'm-so-cool-and-sexy' but he is really a 'look-at-me-I'm-a-big-wanna-fuck-Shikamaru!" He exclaimed. "SHHHHHH!" Naruto tried to shush them and himself but soon found it impossible.

"Here's his room! Be quiet!" the Inuzuka warned.

"A-are you s-sure ab-bout this?" Shikamaru looked at the door knob.

"Let's do this!" Kiba determinately said and opened quietly the door.

It was quite inside and the window was opened; making a warm breeze in the room, his gourd was in the corner and the white, silky, see-through curtains were curling into waves by the wind. The sheets were all messed up and between them laid a redheaded boy in his boxers. "Shikamaru has a nose bleed!" Naruto pointed to Shikamaru. "Shut up! You'll wake him up!" Kiba whispered. Naruto put his hands over his mouth and muffed a single 'sorry'. Kiba turned the camera on and it did a welcoming sound.

Naruto was about to explode with laughter, while Kiba tried desperately to block the sound by shoving the camera under his shirt and Shikamaru was half whispering: "You'll wake him up! You'll wake him up!"

When the sound finally faded off (after what seemed like an eternity) the two demons and human sighed deeply and turned to the bed. All left on the wooden bed were the mess of the sheets and some pillows. The wind sent chills on their spins.

So quiet.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind them, they turned to see Gaara standing in his red boxers.

They didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact Gaara was unloose and probably angry – but they screamed like a bunch of girls and jerked into different directions.

After a long silence Gaara crossed his arms like always and made Kiba and Shikamaru moan in fear and bury themselves in their corners. "Shhh! You'll wake Gaara!" Naruto piped from his corner. "Note: THIS IS GAARA! And he looks pretty awake to me." Kiba twittered back. "Do you think he's sleep-walking?" Shikamaru joined the twitters conversation. "Where is Gaara? Is that Gaara? Gaara's hair was always green?" Naruto looked at the green icy boy through the darkness. "Dude, his hair is blue!" Kiba retorted. "Are you two blind? It's red!" Gaara roared angrily. "Oh… if that's so then it is Gaara! Quick, Kiba! Photo-something him!" Naruto yelled, giggling. Kiba's eyes widen when he saw Gaara glaring at him; "You were going to photograph me?"

"No! It was all Shikamaru's idea!" Kiba pointed to Shikamaru's corner. "What? No! It was all Kiba's idea! He wanted to photograph you in your panties!" Shikamaru stood up defensibly. "But you wanted to enjoy it!" Kiba answered.

"Did not! You probably want the picture to yourself, you bastard!"

"Admit that you came here just to see Gaara in his panties, you big homo!"

"But it's your entire fault!"

"I came here because YOU didn't DISAGREE!"

"WELL, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Gaara sighed, every time Kakashi left it was the same; Kiba got drunk, did something stupid, got Shikamaru drunk and then the both did something extremely stupid – and like always they started yelling and arguing. Now they had another friend to join them.

"Are you really Gaara?" Naruto sniffed him weirdly. "You smell like him. Let's go dancing!" Naruto grinned and tugged the redhead by the shirt.

Gaara growled and took the boy by his shirt and pulled him up, so he'll barely touch the ground. "The only place you're going to is to your bed. And you're not going to dance in there – you're going to sleep."

"Noooooo! Not to sleep!" Naruto whined like a little child. "Naruto's still full of energy! See!" Naruto tried to escape the sand demon but failed miserably when the demon lifted him even higher. He struggled and tried to bite Gaara's hand but didn't even reach it. "FINE!" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "But let's sleep together." He smiled and hugged the redhead. "No!" Gaara's eyes widen, he felt scandalized.

"Yes! And Kiba and Shika too! Just like Kakashi said!" Gaara turned to Kiba and Shikamaru for help.

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW IF HE SLEEPS IN PANTIES!"

"AND YOU SAID HE WANTS TO FUCK ME!" Shikamaru and Kiba were still fighting but after the last comment the both turned around pouting and raised their eyebrows seeing Gaara trying to remove Naruto from him.

"Let's go to sleep together!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I said No!" Gaara screamed.

"Kiba! Tell him we want to sleep all together!" Naruto turned to Kiba. "Actually, it's for the best! We'll tie him to the bed so he won't revenge us and attack us with his sand gourd!" Kiba explained,

"AND THEN WE'LL GO TO DANCE?" Naruto excitingly shouted, clapping his hands together.

"No…We'll go to sleep."

_888_

Naruto shifted in the huge bed to Kiba's side, who took off the entire blanket, snoring quietly. Gaara peered over their side and then over Shikamaru in the other side of the bed.

He placed a cold finger over the brunette and pocked him until he wake up. His mouth were gagged and his hands and legs were tied together tightly so he had a only one free finger and he had to take a chance to get out of the mess by talking to the most reasonable one out of the trio. Shikamaru flinched by the coldness and turned around to icy green eyes (not to mention the black all around it), he jerked away at first but then sighed and blinked to the redhead. "What?" he whispered. "Mufflemham!" Gaara replied. "Do you want me to remove the gag?" Shikamaru asked, as quite as he could.

"Mham!" Gaara nodded. "Here." Shikamaru gently untied the gag. "Untie me now!" Gaara almost yelled. Shikamaru put a finger on his mouth. "You'll wake Kiba!" He whispered. The both looked over to the other side of the bed to see Kiba snoring and Naruto cuddling beside him. "Untie me!" Gaara whispered furiously, trying to do something with his free finger. "You promise not to get your gourd and beat the crap out of us?" he asked quietly. "If you'll untie me I'll… beat the crap out of you anyway… but I can try to be softer on you, 'cause you were so nice and untied me." Gaara stated, thinking on torturing the trio till they'll beg for mercy. "Softer on me, eh?" Shikamaru smiled. "I'll consider it in the morning." He closed his eyes again, thinking on Gaara softer on him – he'll kill everybody but he'll be softer on Shikamaru and psychically torture him until he'll commit a suicide… yeah, that's softer in Gaara's way.

"Let's make a deal; I won't touch you and you'll untie me."

"And what about them?" Shikamaru pointed to the other side of the bed.

"What about them?" Gaara asked, getting anxious to get out from the mess of ropes and wires. "How can you hurt the cute fox boy?" Shikamaru asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but I get to kill the dog."

"No! How can you kill dog?"

"You know what; I'll just wait until Kakashi will come back." Gaara growled. "As you wish." Shikamaru closed his eyes again with a smile on his face. He felt again the cold finger, now pocking his chest. "Just untie me, will you?" Gaara sighed deeply.

Shikamaru had to smile, Gaara maybe was a monster (_a scary, freaky,_ _sand monster_) but when he was blushing he was kind of cute- even more, he was kind of handsome, now that you mention it, he's always handsome, and sexy, and hot and… "Come on!" Gaara pocked the finger harder in Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru carefully took his hands and started to untying the messy ropes that Kiba tied. "Shikamaru…?" Gaara asked, looking over Naruto.

"Ummm?"

"What about Naruto? How did he escape the seal? Don't you think it's a bit odd, he doesn't even seem troubled by that, or anything else?" Gaara asked again, looking on the sitting boy. "I don't know." Shikamaru presumed that the ropes aren't going to untie themselves even if he'll try really hard- after all, the one that tied them was Kiba.

"Oh, too troublesome!" the pony tailed guy just looked at small chair beside the bed and seek for his clothes in the pile, after getting to his pants he found a Kunai in his pocket and smiled while cutting the ropes. "Umm… thanks." Gaara robbed his arms so that the blood will flow back into his fingers. Shikamaru cut the ropes on the redheads pale legs too. His grin faded when he saw Gaara's blue hands. "Does it hurt?" He asked, sitting in Eastern squat opposite to Gaara, facing him.

"No… not much."

"Uchiha… bastards…" a soft mumble were heard and both of them turned to the yellow haired boy. He was innocently talking in his sleep. "Uch…i…ha…"

"Is he talking about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked flatly.

_**UPDATED AND FIXED. :D review. **__**Well end of chapter 1, I didn't have a good title for this one though.**_

_**Stay tuned and review. **_

_**Cookies! **_


	3. First Glance

_Fox Fairy Tale_

_Crystal Psycho_

:D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. You don't sue.

**Random note**: Thank all of you for reviewing! I don't have much to say… SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG!

**Chapter 2:**** First Glance**

"Sasuke?" A low feminine voice echoed the dark hallways of the mansion.

It was late afternoon and Sasuke was peacefully eating his lunch; a green apple. He would've never guessed he would have guests today. It wasn't the fact it was Itachi's birthday and he was expecting only Itachi to come by – it was the fact that no one knew about Itachi's birthday anyway. He unlocked the door, welcoming whoever to breach in – but he didn't expected someone to come – after all he was the all mighty and scary Uchiha!

"Sasuke! Hi!" a pink haired girl about Sasuke's age entered the dinning room.

Sasuke looked up at the girl. His best female friend. The leader of the psychotic club ('Sasuke club – P.U.F.') was innocently looking at him like there is nothing wrong.

The 'Psychotic-Uchiha-Fans' were more like a culture – almost all girls of Konoha had signed for a registration, they had test every half year – and whoever failed wasn't allowed to come to the secret meetings, to hung out with the P.U.F., to talk to Sasuke with out a permission – actually, they had rules for that too; whoever talked to Sasuke (of course with a signed permission from the head-leader or someone who was in charge of that in the moment) had only five minutes to end the conversation. I wouldn't go far and explain every single rule (Last year they counted more 400 rules in one of the meetings).

It was something between a groan and a growl, and Sasuke merely heard it as well; but it was counted as a greeting for the pink haired girl. "Why did you come here, Sakura?" He asked, trying to avoid her eyes. "I was worried! What a friend to do when you sit here all day, either training or sitting by the computer like a lunatic!" She smiled. "Let's go to meet Neji and Tenten at the cinemas!" She happily suggested. "No." He answered sharply, getting up.

There was a slight silence after that, Sakura was left behind, sitting on the chair, looking on one of the little lumps, He couldn't read exactly what was on her mind – but he was going to clean the attic today and threw away all his brother's things, so it won't stay in the mansion one day longer.

"Sasuke…!" She stood up suddenly, exploding from the thoughts that raced across her mind, bugging and nudging her to let them out into a complete sentence. "I know… I know!" her voice seemed desperate, now it seemed awkward to talk to him about his brother, so painful; even somewhat embarrassing. "I know it's your brother's birthday." She added, hesitating if it was ok – if he was ok with it.

"Then why did you come?" He asked, more like demanded.

"I wanted to be with you." She responded, tightly gripping her hands together.

"To comfort me?" He turned to her, raising one of his eyebrows. If it was love she wanted from him, his Insanity level didn't approve it… yet. Maybe in a couple years of staying in the shadows of his own home, looking like a shit and as pale as a living-dead, he will fly into her arms (_probably dead already,_ he laughed under his breath) but then he wondered if she wanted him. "Sasuke! Why do you look at me like I'm some sort of Psycho?" She queried, about to break down into tears in front of the dark haired boy.

_Because you are the leader of a whole culture that has one purpose; to stalk me_, he bitterly answered to himself. "Sakura, it's really… it's nothing." He turned away. "Just close the door after you leave." He added, quickly before leaving her alone in the big dinning room.

_888_

It's been a week. A long full of exciting and new things week.

It was getting chilly in the evenings and the mornings, the moon was brighter in this era and life had been full of so much enjoyment and pleasures. The old, full of rules world he lived in, no longer existed. And it made him wonder… about the Uchiha – actually this world was what the Uchiha didn't desire; a world where Love was one of the basic necessary, just like oxygen and food.

"Na-ru-to!" Kiba tugged the blonde fox demon by the hair. "COME ON! Kakashi agreed we'll go to the Ramen stand!" He informed, making the boy yell in happiness.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Kakashi, I love you!" He ran out of his orange room and hugged the silver haired man who smiled under his mask. "Well… I'm not single! Gaara, you are going too!"

"I will NOT go." Gaara let out a growl, low and dangerous; to make sure Kakashi got the hint. "Oh, so you want to drive?" Kakashi waved the keys of the car in front of the icy green eyes. "I said; I'm not going." Gaara repeated. "I know exactly what will happen if you'll give them money to get beer…" He added, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Hey! It was _**me**_ disappointed here! I told you like a normal human being; 'oh please, don't end up naked in one big pile!' I come home and what I see? Surprise!" Kakashi sarcastically commented, amused more then trying to scowl the redhead.

"They tied me to the bed!" Gaara cried out, turning sharply to Kiba.

There was a slight silence.

"For what purpose exactly?" Kakashi asked, interested now more then ever. Gaara looked away trying to cover his blush. "Not for that, you sick old pervert!" He roared.

"Oh please! You were laying half naked hugging Shikamaru, what am I supposed to think?" Kakashi asked, glancing a bit at Shikamaru that was mumbling 'how troublesome' and blushing.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled suddenly broking the argument.

_888_

"Sasuke! Don't be like that!" Sakura almost had to use her ninja skills, trying her best to follow the dark haired boy. "I'm not going out." He plainly stated, like there was nothing wrong with the situation. "Sa…suke!" he heard a chocked sob from the pink haired girl and stopped, sighing weakly.

"I'm worried about you! What am I to do when you're _all like this_?" She asked.

"Like what?" He asked dully, not facing her – afraid to see he caused her pain, but then again was it pain or was it just worry? But worry is pain… and he disliked pain… too complicated. He really spends too much time with himself.

"Like this! Your brother no longer exists, but you still open the gates of the mansion and still unlock the doors. He isn't going to just come back and yell that he's home!" the tears were rolling down on her face from her sea green eyes.

"Look… I know it's painful…" She sobbed slightly, looking at his back.

"It's ok to believe he's still alive but… you have to-" Sakura advanced to hug him but he turned sharply. "He's alive like a toad after mating. He won't die even if a rock will crush on his face." Sasuke turned back. "Please leave."

888

"Oh, the joy! The happiness! Have I ever been this happy? No! Just to hold this cup in my hands… it makes me… it makes me…" Naruto started hugging the cup of ramen like it's the only thing on earth and crying from happiness. "It makes me so happy…" He ended his sentence after a row of sobbing.

"Do you have to do that speech every time we come here? God, you are so troublesome…" Shikamaru played with his miso by shoving the sticks in it and out of it. "Oh but you don't understand… this is… **RAMEN**!" He exclaimed stood up from his chair. "What's with you and Ramen?" Gaara asked raising slightly his eyebrows.

"Ramen was saint in our era!" Naruto raised his hand, wanting to explain everything to his friends.

"Really?" Kiba waved his sticks in air, hitting Shikamaru's face couple of times – the pony tailed guy only growled, about to break the sticks and shove them deep into the dog demon's throat; if he'll get lucky, Kiba will chock and die… what a divine thought.

"But the ramen once was meal for only rich dudes! Yes, yes… so my mom, though we were very poor family had always bought me some, once in a month…" Naruto lowered his head, letting his bangs fall onto his eyes – to hide his sobbing.

"Didn't you say you were from the Fox clan…?" Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto giggled nervously.

"I wonder… did you just improvise or you actually think before?" Shikamaru asked. "What a troublesome guy…" He added, making a bored face.

"Hay, I lie too sometimes to get attention!" Kiba laughed out and patted Naruto's back.

"He's right! I just need some random attention! I was inside a fucking seal for fucking 3-0-0 years!" Naruto hung onto Kiba's neck and the both started laughing hysterically. "Let's go drinking!" Kiba exclaimed.

Shikamaru and Kakashi looked over at Gaara, who was about to blow up the whole restaurant and leave like nothing really happened.

"More ramen please and bring us Sake, will you!" Naruto ordered, but the other one slammed his fist on the table. "If you order alcoholic drinks I'll kill you both, bitches!" He declared formally.

"Alright, alright…" Naruto and Kiba looked down.

"Kakashi, I swear, if you'll give them more money to get drunk I'll take you to desert, leave you to burn to death there and then I'll probably just rip the Gaara played with the sand, floating it between his fingers.

"Looks like you planed my death already…" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Naruto and Kiba laughed. Naruto missed smiling… it's been so long since he smiled like this-

Once he was smiling a lot, but then… he met the Uchiha. He wanted to explain and make his new friends understand why was he here in the first place.

"I…!" Naruto stood up about to say something but was stuck with words, whatever to say, whatever not to say; he wanted to tell them all about his past. "I'd… I'm not supposed just to wake up. I'm… I was sealed." He started; he was surprised to see the whole four were staring at him and waiting for him to continue.

"I have a mission…" He stated rather flatly, his blond spiky hair, trembling slightly – making his nervousness visible. "I have to revenge on the Uchiha." He said quickly.

"That can be arranged." Kiba laughed out. "We can spill on cold water on him in the mornings, spook him to death or just make him miserable. Did I mention I love making people miserable?" Kiba's eyes were glowing; he already had some many pranks and plotting inside his mind. ("Yes, so we've noticed. You make our life miserable almost everyday." Shikamaru mentioned, but was ignored.)

_Well_… Naruto smirked. _I can kill them later anyway, now I'll just have some fun._

"Tsk, you're both troublesome." Shikamaru continued to play with his miso and turned randomly to look on Gaara who was still playing with his sand.

"Shikamaru, don't you want to join? Don't you remember that cruel Sasuke Uchiha? He just left us to be lazy in his huge-ass house!" The dog demon laughed evilly thinking about all the great pranks he can do.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto blinked about the odd name, he forgot most of the names of the Uchiha he knew. "Aren't there Tachikimachi or something like Rachikashi names?" He added.

"Eh? There's only one Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke the ice-darkness-I'm-so-cool-I-can-even-urinate-with-attitude' prince of Konoha." Kiba knowledgably stated and both Shikamaru _and_ Gaara nodded their heads.

"Only one…?"

888

Uchiha Sasuke woke up with good mood, a certainly almost good mood for his natural behavior. He even wanted to go to the kitchen to see some sunrays; he might even get a tan. Yawning lazily, he swung his legs and let them touch the frozen floor.

The curtain of his room covered all the room with darkness; he put his shirt on and walked out of the doors. Which he probably forgot to close yesterday. He wondered what with the sudden feeling of refresh and invigorate. He even felt like going outside on a sunny day.

As soon as his feet stepped on the kitchen's floor, the little smile that finally grew on his face after so many months, faded. It was replaced by a furious expression and Sharingan replaced the sleepy coal eyes.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?** **WHO DID THIS?**"

The window of the kitchen was broken – not only broken! It had a 'WATCH OUT, IT'S ONLY THE BEGINING' warning painted on it (_whoever wrote it has a terrible handwriting – like a seven years old child handwriting_ Sasuke commented to himself sarcastically – as if trying to cheer himself up.)

888

Not so far away from the Uchiha mansion, on a random tree branch which just _by a truly mistake_ faced the kitchen, sat two demons; one fox, the other a dog.

"Naruto! He woke up!" Kiba turned to his blonde friend, who fell asleep. "Oi! Wake up, you'll miss the fun!" Kiba shook him slightly.

"**WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DID THIS?**" A loud, clear and very pissed off yell came from the kitchen's broken window. Kiba snickered.

Naruto's eyes shot opened and he quickly stood up. "What happened? Gaara, I swear it's all Kiba!" He rashly explained, still half in his dream. "Well… You don't mind feeding me to the dogs – or shall I say Gaara - do you?" Kiba growled. Naruto giggled childishly.

And then they both noticed.

It wasn't a room they were in, and it wasn't a bed where Naruto slept in. They were on a tree.

Naruto let out a loud scream as he fell down just _by a truly mistake_ onto the balcony of the kitchen with - of course _by again a truly mistake _– The broken window.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**" a angry Uchiha with his Sharingan eyes stormed into the balcony, not even minding the sun that might have looked threatening him a couple days…the hell! A couple of minutes ago.

**TBC**

_**YAY! Hooray! Hooray! Sorry again for the long wait! Sorry! But hay – it looks pretty long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it coz next time Naru-chan and Sasu-chan will have such a nice, human and heart to heart conversation. **_

_**(You'll notice the sarcasm in the next chapter**__**. I hope.)**_

_**Well, stay tuned and review**___


	4. Revenge KibaNaru Style

_Fox Fairy Tale_

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto. Do not sue. (Though Gaara still owns Shika)

Gaara: WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE KILL HER ALREADY?

Shikamaru: just ignore her and she'll pop up in some random village already dead.

Gaara: … can I kill her?

ME: No!

Shikamaru: oh, take her only property - the plot. (We figure out that the pen was her sisters' and the pages were from some notebook at Math.)

ME: HAY!

**Random note**: Thank you for reviewing again!

Umm… I got a review from **BluNightRunner** in which he/she said that Naruto in the prologue is the bad wild fox that destroys villages and kills people and things like that, but It was only a story that passed by generation in the family, people made the fox sound scary and bad, but really Naruto is a goofy and nothing like in the story. I actually thought about to do a chapter with a flashback how it all started. (Like in Inuyasha where they told us the love story with Kikyo and Inuyasha) if you would like me to do that, please review.

**Chapter 3: Revenge Kiba-Naru Style. **

"**WHO ARE YOU?**" Sasuke yelled, picking the innocent looking little demon by the collar of his shirt, _what have I done to this brat that he just appears in my live and ruin MY FREAKIN' WINDOW?_ An angry Uchiha wasn't amused at the moment and Naruto, that didn't remembered what happened last night- (well, first he wanted to tell them about his past… then he and Kiba plotted, and then they got drinks… oh yeah, drinks!)

-was looking at him as if he was a big alien with two green antennas and a big 'I'm weirdo' on the dark haired teen's forehead.

The fox demon, almost like a lost little baby looking for his mommy, looked around, trying to find Kiba – and when he did found him he shot him a scared puppy eyes.

"Answer me, goddamn!" Sasuke was so close to punch him senseless, or break a few bones but he skipped away from him, hissing like a wild animal on the run.

He landed on the banister of the balcony. "You Uchiha…" He said, through gritted teeth, his eyes turned from summer blue to orange rage.

Sasuke's anger loosened up, seeing a demon so angry on him. He usually never did somebody something so bad. Did this kid mistook him for somebody else? He watched his claws extending as he looked him straight in the eyes.

Suddenly in the front of the house, started a small sand storm and it combed into a little cloud of sand that disappeared as quick as he came, leaving Shikamaru only in his pajamas pants and a net-shirt and Gaara very pissed off.

"Kiba, Naruto, come here now." Gaara ordered the two demons (Kiba was trembling slightly, afraid. As he jumped next to the redhead.)

"Inuzuka. I should've known you dragged some random friend of yours with you." Sasuke's Sharingan faded, leaving a coal eyed boy.

Kiba landed behind Gaara, glancing at the Uchiha and Naruto. "Kiba was just helping. It was my idea anyway." Naruto stated.

"Naruto. I said NOW." Gaara crossed his arms, leaving it visible to see Shikamaru was hugging his back. "Why are you hugging him, Shik-shik?" Naruto turned to Shikamaru who started laughing nervously. "I just thought that the sand ride is going to be… pretty troublesome, that's all." He gently removed his hand from the redheaded torso. "Naruto, when I said NOW _I meant _**NOW**." Gaara growled, threatening about world's end in a little simple word. Getting angry that the fox demon didn't obeyed him. Everybody obeyed him; he was Subaku no fucking Gaara.

"Fine, daddy." Naruto hopped the way from the balcony to the ground beside Shikamaru, followed by Gaara's gaze.

"I'm sorry they bothered you, Uchiha." The sand ninja scanned the surroundings to see that all the stupid ass-holes he called friends were present.

"That's… um… ok... But why-" Sasuke started but where cut off in the middle by Naruto; "Don't be sorry! He deserved that and much more!" the blond exclaimed, pointing to Sasuke but looking at Gaara.

The redhead's eyes looked over to Sasuke before the storm of sand showed up again and surrounded them. Naruto stick out his tongue to Sasuke, before a cloud of sand captured them and disappeared.

"What… what have I ever done to him?" He asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

888

"UHHAHHH! I could've beaten the crap out of him if only I stayed one more minute!" Naruto exclaimed, eating his ramen cup. "I really doubt that." Gaara looked up from the book he was reading.

"What? I'm wayyyyyyyyyy stronger than that bastard." Naruto huffed, waving with his sticks all around. "Naruto's right. He's the Kyuubi – he's a legend! He'll beat the crap out of that son of a bitch!" Kiba and Naruto laughed out boyishly, like two gang leaders.

"Yes, yes." Shikamaru knowledgably said, yawning. "troublesome…" he added, mumbling to him self.

"Why are you in your pajamas, Milkshakes?" Naruto asked, tugging onto Shikamaru's short pants.

In return Shikamaru blushed, and smacked Naruto with the pillow; "Stop with the stupid troublesome nicknames!"

"Eh? Why are you blushing? Did you and Gaala do something naughty when we weren't home?" Naruto asked curiously, blinking a few times. He and Kiba grinned widely, seeing the both blush and look away. "Even if we did, it's none of your business." Gaara calmly replied, turning back to his book.

"GAARA!" the pony tailed human (the only one out of the three, apparently) threw a pillow at the strongest demon and even though it did hit Gaara right on the head, the redhead didn't flinch, and didn't even looked away from the book – being used to that kind of attitude from Kiba and Shikamaru.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Shikamaru yelled, desperate for someone to cooperate and agree with him. "There's no need to lie! You're between friends!" Kiba patted onto Shikamaru's back, smiling. "Yeah, you see? Gaara admits it!" Naruto pulled with all his force Gaara's lips into a smile – it wasn't natural to see something like a smile on Gaara's face, it was even scary.

Gaara didn't mind as long as it didn't really interrupt his reading, but Naruto

"Uchiha is so dead; I'm going to bug the shits out of him. And when I'll be finished, I'll bug the shit out of his friend. Hyuuga. Filthy little bastard, I say. Less filthy, more a bastard, actually."

"No, you're not." Kakashi was leaning on the wall; though he was in his pajamas – even his pajama was blocking the view of his face. "You shouldn't revenge for something Sasuke's ancestors did. And even so… you won't have time for that – We have a new mission!" Kakashi clapped his arms excitingly.

"You're going to leave me again?" Naruto asked, seeming annoyed that he'll stay all day alone in the house, as they did before. "No! I and Iruka decided to put you in our team!"

"Just like that? What about the troublesome papers and the exams?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, since we had a one missing member, it's ok to put Naruto in… if Sasuke retired anyway." Kakashi looked away, trying to find something with his eyes. "Why is the red paint out…?" he asked looking over the table where stood a big can, which was of course, opened – the red paint was all over the table and some of the floor.

Kakashi wasn't surprised about the mess, it was usual to Kiba to mess around like a child and then not to clean after himself, he was surprised about the paint.

Did Naruto and Kiba tried to draw something? Only seeing the red drawing of Kiba was an amusing thought.

"We sketched!" Naruto yelled out. "On Uchiha's property!" Kiba completed his sentence and the both started laughing.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, the both were turning into some kind of creepy twins… what next? They'll beg him to bath together? He wasn't good with Children.

"So what is it? To keep over a shop? To watch over someone's kittens? To spy on a wife?" Shikamaru asked. "Actually, we're going to clean at some doctor's lab." Kakashi said, laughing widely. "Clean?" Gaara asked, annoyed.

Cleaning was something Subaku no fucking Gaara avoided doing at all costs. His sand might get dirty.

888

A feminine figure was hopping happily on the road which leads to the Uchiha mansion with a little basket in her hand.

Just like Little Red Riding Hood – she had a red clothing and she was so happy today! She just cooked the most delicious cookies she had ever done. Sasuke will fall for her certainly.

'_Oh, Sakura! These are so good!' he'll say. _

'_Oh, stop it – you are making me blush!' she'll giggle. _

'_Oh Sakura! Merry me!' he'll say. _

'_Oh Sasuke! Don't say that! We're too young!' She'll answer. _

'_I'll wait for you forever my sweet Sakura, please let us kiss!' he'll beg, and then their lips will close in a soft and gentle ki_-

She suddenly stopped her giggling and her sweet warm and slippery fantasies wriggled away when she saw the mansion, one of the windows was broken and on the front wall of the mansion had a big 'UCHIHA SUCK!' and a few stupid faces with a grinning fox on the side. Her jaw dropped and the cookies were fallen from her grip.

888

Sasuke was irritated.

No.

He was much more than irritated. He tried already several times to remember what the hell have he done? Why was he so angry anyway? He never had gone so furious on the stupid jokes Kiba did. He accidentally dropped one of the porcelain plates his mom kept on the wall of the dinning room. He crouched up to clean the mess. "The hell." He murmured to himself, kicking out of the way a few shreds on the way.

"SASUKE!" so high pitch voice yelled outside of the mansion, he rushed over to see Sakura almost fainting.

"Look!" she pointed to the house. "How did this?" she asked with a shaky hand. _Who the hell had the courage to do this to Sasuke-kun! She'll have to call Ino! There's a must P.U.F emergency meeting!_

When Sasuke turned around, Sakura could hear his blood boiling. At first, he was red, trying to regain his anger inside… _not a big deal…_ he reassured himself. Then he started getting paler by the moment, and then even more red… and then he exploded.

"YOU ROTTEN DEOMN! YOU WILL PAY!" And the door was slammed.

So maybe Sasuke wasn't going to propose to her today…

888

"Ne, ne…Who is he?" Naruto asked, jumping around Kakashi like an annoying bee that you are too lazy to shoo, after all, it was he's first mission!

"His name is Baki and he's a very famous medicine, potions and poisons specialist." Kakashi explained. "He was once Gaara's teacher." He added.

Gaara growled and looked away. "Just a loser that's good with one range."

"I hope that's not what you're thinking about me."

888

"Neji?" a cold definite voice spoke on the telephone of the Hyuuga residence.

"Um… who is this?" Neji asked, a little bit heisting. "It's Sasuke."

Neji was started chocking from the leftovers of cake he had to eat since else his sister might get sad that nobody wants her cakes. "Sasu...ke?" he said between coughing. Sasuke hadn't touched the phone in years. And if he did it was an emergency –which was rarely considered emergency at the Uchiha.

"Come here, we've got to talk about something." His voice was a bit gloomy and dark… like he was back to his own old self – the cold Uchiha Sasuke who was actually seen in the sunlight. "About… what, exactly?" Neji inquired, afraid he was the reason and maybe he had done something to his old childhood friend.

"About how…" Sasuke trailed off. "Just come here already."

"Ok, I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Neji answered and cocked his eyebrows, curiously. _What has been with him…?_

888

"I can't believe we're just going to sit here all day and clean!" Naruto exclaimed, angry. He thought his first mission is going to be rather… _exciting_.

"Well… all the mission is that troublesome these days…" Shikamaru yawned, too lazy to start cleaning.

"Hello! Just came here to… who you are?" a man with a box came bursting into the room. He gave them an horrified look like they're invaders.

"We're the cleaners." Gaara declared. "Oh, then... clean this mess up. Baki can be a really mess sometimes." The guy started laughing to himself, when all the others stared at him like he lost it.

And he did.

"I just came here to drop this by, if Baki will enter here say that I brought the experiment medicines here. And say it's very powerful." He put the box on one of the tables in the room.

"What's in there?" asked Naruto peeking into the box, not looking for something particular. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" the man roared, pointing exactly at Naruto. "Ok, ok…" Naruto backed off slightly. "But what's inside? Is it a medicine from a running nose or nosebleeds? Because Shikamaru needs one!" Naruto stated, looking as cheerful as ever.

Shikamaru banged his head on the table he was sitting at.

"Hay I know it's you, you shadow-voyeur! We saw you spying after Gaara when he was in bath!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Shikamaru.

Gaara immediately blushed and look at Shikamaru for answers, which blushed and opened his mouth to protest.

"WE TOOK PICTURES!" Kiba nodded, showing Gaara showering in the window and Naruto pointing to some shadow on the wall of the bathroom.

"That is not me!" yelled Shikamaru. "I don't have this kind of ninjutsu! Don't believe them!"

"Oh…. But you said you're working on a new technique!" Kiba showed Gaara the photo.

Gaara's face turned into a frown. "THAT'S ME, YOU IDIOTS! THAT'S MY OWN SHADOW! YOU BOTH --- WHY THE HACK WERE YOU SPYING ON ME BATHING?"

888

Neji's eyes almost popped out of their holes, when he saw Sasuke _actually_ outside, trying to wash off something out of the wall. His pale skin was even paler in the sun and the dark midnight bangs were freely fluttering in the wind. His shirt was only half on him, because he was working hard to get something out of the wall. Something red.

He heard some giggling from the forest, forcing him self to use his Byakugan to see through some trees a bunch of girls squealing together and looking at Sasuke's appearance.

_Some club, they watch – but to help? Nooooooo, __its fun to see me sweating_. Sasuke miserably added to himself. "Neji, help me, will you?" he turned around revolving his opened shirt.

"Who did this?" Neji seemed to be amused by the entire situation. _Darn him_. "Kiba and his new friend. They found someone to replace me I guess…" Sasuke stated coldly like always, though the fact that he did mention it – made Neji sure that his words were opposite to his 'no-emotion-or-I-don't-care' eyes.

"And why would the new guy revenge on you?" Neji asked again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to ask the same thing, but you know Gaara, - he's over protective, being the oldest and the most powerful probably – he just took them with his sand thingy and didn't even let us talk." Sasuke looked away, annoyed and a somewhat angry, he took a small stone and started bounce it on his hand.

"I mean, _they_ came here BROKE MY WINDOW and then when Gaara apologized _he_ actually protested! WHAT'S WITH THAT? I don't even know _him_! And they even wrote '**UCHIHA SUCK**' THEY **SUCK**!" He threw the stone into some bush.

"OMG! Sasuke just hit me with a stone!" came a girlish squeal out of it. "Leave, now. I don't want to see anybody but my reflection and Neji. Is that clear?" he roared at the bush. Some girls ran out of it mumbling something like 'He's so hot when he's angry' or 'did you saw how he looked exactly on me?'

Neji didn't know if to sweat-drop or to ignore. He chose to ignore. "So I need your help. We're going to kick him senseless or until I'll at least have a bottle of his blood for souvenir." Sasuke Sharingan was sparkling. "Who? Kiba?" Neji still seemed amused though his friends' harsh words – they weren't going to kick anyone's ass anyway. Though it seemed like Sasuke would like to do that, he was still a little child who wants a big hug, but doesn't let anyone come near.

"No! The new guy!" Sasuke shouted, about to crush down and kill half of Konoha from anger.

"Call Hinata and tell her you're staying over. Now, help me, will you?"

888

"So, what did he said these things do?" Naruto was laying on one of the lab tables examining the yellow bottles. "I think it was something about getting old for spies or was it from injures? Too troublesome to remember…" Shikamaru flipped through the medicine magazine. "Your head still hurts, Kiba?" Naruto turned to the dog demon in the corner. He touched his head. "Aw." He whimpered. "You're so cute." Naruto hugged him tightly at his innocence and big puppy eyes that was about to shed tears any moment.

"Aw." Kiba yelped.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Naruto pointed to Gaara, which stood proudly in the corner, affected by the shadows. "You want some too?" Gaara's scary voice asked.

"So it's something from injures?" Naruto tried to ignore the scary voice as picked the bottle and started sniffing it. "Ew! This smells bad! Who would drink this?" Naruto distanced the bottle from his nose, exposing his tongue out and making a disgusted face.

"Let me smell it." Kiba took the bottle from him and sniffed it. "Gross!" he returned the bottle to Naruto and rubbed his hands together, erasing the smell of the bottle.

"Wait… maybe we can take some… and spill it on the Uchiha!" Naruto's eyes sparkled like he just won the lottery. "Yeah… and he will smell stinky for the rest of his life!" they started laughing like it was so funny.

"Ok, time to try and clean this lab." Shikamaru stood up. "Gaara?" he turned to the redhead in the corner. "What? I don't _clean_." He answered. "I couldn't care more about what you do and don't do. You _do_ clean – and start cleaning the sand you left in the corners…" Shikamaru pointed to the corners, shiny golden-desert sand were twinkling. "That's not my sand!" he protested.

"You could've at least tried to improvised better." Naruto commented. Gaara glare at everyone – but ordered the sand from the corners to come back into his gourd.

Kiba quickly grabbed 7 bottles and shove them into his bag pack which lay beside his dog, Akamaru. Akamaru barked at his master and Kiba winked to the dog. "I'm counting on you, boy. Don't let anyone get near this bag." He patted him before running back into the lab and taking a broom from Naruto who didn't know what to exactly do with it.

888

Two dark figures sneaked their way to the Uchiha mansion. "My head still hurts." The first dark haired figure rubbed her head. "Shhh! You'll wake him up!" the bright haired figure replied. "Ok," The bright haired figure opened some scroll and showed a huge mansion plan. "That's his room, so we put the water here, and here. How many buckets have you brought?" he pointed at some room. "2, and 3 bottles of water." The other answered. "That's good, so we put the water here, the oil here and ketchup here, here and here." The second one pointed. "We'll tie that too this one and this to that one and it'll work perfectly." He added, pointing to the ropes and the places where you could put them. "How did you made this up?" the first one asked. "I asked Shikamaru to help me – though he was too lazy and just pocked his finger into the paper." The bright one smiled. When they came into the room, they had a few troubles opening the door without a noise but the boy that was sleeping on the huge bed didn't seemed to notice.

The blonde had to approach the bed, of course, having a curious nature. The so-called mighty Uchiha wasn't so mighty at all, just a little boy with innocent face and curled up in the sheets of the bed.

"Oi, oi!" the other one whispered. "His friend Neji is here too! He's sleeping in the next room." On the dog boy's face played a dirty smirk. "No, I don't need some stupid friend of the Uchiha with grudge on me." The blonde took one bucket with water and started tying it. "Oh, does it matter? It's called pulling a prank! I got two buckets and I will use both of them!"

"Fine, I don't give a shit anyway. Just don't put in the medicine in it! It's our trump card!" The bright haired warned the dark haired one.

888

Sasuke's eyes opened. He haven't saw mornings about two years now, the curtains was half open – just like Neji left them yesterday night – and a cold blue-white rays went inside the dark room.

Sasuke -having a sudden urge to be lazy and stay in bed- stood up like in every morning on the cold floor. He felt danger but shook it off, _what could ever happen in your own house; no one dared to enter here besides close friends since Itachi left_. He pulled the big doors of his room open.

Being still sleepy and not really noticing something unusual, he couldn't really dodge the cold water from above. First he just looked up to see what's making the noise, seeing a bucket with water above him, it took two seconds and half for him to actually understand what happened.

"**BASTARDS!** **FUCKING ASSHOLES! PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR DEMONS! SONS OF A BITCH! BITCH!**" was heard all over the still sleepy town of Konoha. Neji opened his door, rubbing his eyes. "What-" another bucket of water was empty.

Kiba and Naruto was practically at tears out side of the Uchiha mansion; The oxygen didn't reached Kiba's brain – and somehow it made him laugh even more, and Naruto was rolling around on the ground, trying to stop laughing because his stomach started to hurt.

When they finally arrived out in ketchup, oil and dripping from water. Both furious and both ready to kill - facing the two laughing messy haired demons, who apparently was having a trouble with _stopping_ the laughter.

The first one who stopped laughing was_ to every one surprise_ was Naruto; a foxy grin replaced the 'I-can't-stop-laughing-help-me' frown on his face. "Ok…" he stated, still unable to relax his giggling. "It looks to me that you've had fun, Uchiha." This cost more laughter from Kiba, now he was really in the need of oxygen and unfortunately, it hadn't made anything better. Sasuke was already launching at that dead-last but Neji held him back. "One hit. I won't miss. And being a nice person I'll place some flowers on your grave! Now let me go!" Sasuke yelled, unable to control himself. "Oh, but you'll have to watch it. One more move, and…" Naruto pointed above them, a huge bath with some kind of water was inside. It looked like water, at least.

"What is it?" asked Neji, "some kind of medicine?" he added, using his Byakugan on the bath. "Correction! It's stinky water!" Kiba said, trying to look 'as-a-matter-of-fact' as he could.

Sasuke Sharingan disappeared and he just stood there. Shocked. "You are going to pour bath stinky water on us." He said dumbly, not believing the stupidity. "Exactly!" Naruto yelled, nodding his head. For once, the Kyuubi felt like winning. For once, Sasuke felt like there are too many morons in his life.

"And that's it? That's your big revenge?" Sasuke inquired. "No. that's not even the beginning: I'm just warming up. Have a nice stinking day!" he threw a kunai at the rope cutting it to a half. Neji and Sasuke had quicker reflexes this time – they both dodged it quickly, but the water dripped all over them any way from the sides of the old bath, and as if a grand final; the bath fall on the both with a large thud.

Sasuke was relieved to find out that at least it wasn't his bath.

Suddenly he didn't felt so good.

Neji was looking curiously at his hands, examining them carefully. Something was completely wrong.

"Ha-ha! That's for messing with Uzumaki Naruto!" the bright haired one smiled in victory. "Yeah! We rock!" the dog demon and the fox demon bumped their fists together. "I do believe so." Naruto commented and they were about to get their troublemakers exit, when they heard a little whine from the bath. "Neji, we're not stupid! You can lift this bath with one finger!" Kiba yelled.

Another whine came from under the bath. "Lift the fucking bath! Sasu'e is cwying!"

"…………"

"awe you still thewe?"

"You don't think…?" Naruto asked Kiba. "Can't happen! It's just stinky and it's from injures!" the brown haired demon cooed. Naruto lifted the Bath slightly, to see a lot of clothing and two 5 years old boys sitting in the middle, one with midnight blue hair was crying and the other with long black hair.

**TBC**

**Me: Sasuke and Neji are turned to their tiny version! Yay! (Cheers!) Don't kill me! It'll turn out nicely in the end. I actually thought about doing some NejiKiba goodness. Tell me what would you think about that? **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

_**Cookies**___


	5. How to bring up Children

_Fox Fairy Tale_

_Crystal Psycho_

:D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and you don't sue.

**Random note from the authoress**: I can't believe I'm in chapter 5! OMG! I'm thinking about doing another story about Gaara and Naru in the akatsuki… It's just a thought… we'll see… also I have to warn you from the chapter! Kiba isn't a good parent and Naruto is… umm a demon that was just released from his seal. They aren't so good with Children. Sasuke is an evil crybaby. Neji is a major smartass. **Also Neji and Sasu can't pronounce many letters and words, such as R; they pronounce it as in W or L.**

**Chapter ****4: How to Bring up Children.**

**Rule number 1: Never make a child cry.**

"Why awe you stwaing at me like that? It's youw entiwe fault! Be p_w_oud!" Neji squealed angrily.

"Naruto. I told you it could wait two or three days, didn't I?" Kiba turned to the blonde,, eating his fingernails like it was popcorn. "I said it could wait a few days!" Naruto protested. "Don't fuck with me! It's your entire fault we took those medicines from the lab in the first place!" Kiba cried out. "Oh, I'll fuck with you as long as I want!" the blonde clenched into the brown haired boy's shirt.

"HAY! I'M HU_W_T! I HAVE **WATE**_**W**_ IN MY** EYE**!" The tiny Sasuke stood up, pointing in one of his closed eyes. In his free eyes stirred a Sharingan – angry like a grown-up. Yet looking so cute with the frown. "Neshi… come home an' lea_f_e tis fuc'ing ass-holes fo_w_ themsel_f_es!" He frowned deeper, turned around sharply and tried to start walking.

The clothes he was wearing was huge on him and just when he was about to reach the door he fall down on the dirt, entangled in his first and dragged by his pants. "Sasu… awe you o'ey?" the other kid asked, getting upset that he couldn't even stand up in the mess of his robes.

"Stop panicking; that's for first." Naruto ressured the dog demon. "Now… the smartest decision is to baby-sit them until they'll be back to their normal selves." Naruto scratched his head.

"KAKASHI IS GOING TO KILL US!" Kiba ignored the blonde and clutched onto his hairs. "WE SHOULD HIDE… so we might just ask Gaara to come… yeah Gaara…OMG! GAARA! HE'S GOING TO RAPE US! NOOOOOO! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Stop it! No one is going to find out!" Naruto screamed, trying to slap the Inuzuka into reality.

"Oh yes, they will!" Neji crossed his little arms over his chest. "You awe even lousy in pwanks! Ka'shi is soooo going to heaw a'out dis!"

"Why don't we bury that son of a bitch under some tree, huh?" Kiba immediately came out with a solution. Naruto slapped his head.

"You can't e_f_en ma'e up with an intelligent _w_espond." The little smart ass commented and tossed his long black silky hair back, over his shoulder.

"Think of the stew that could be done from that little body!" Kiba crackled evilly and stared with wide eyes at the Hyuuga.

Sasuke started shouting and screaming, banging his first on the ground. "fuc'ing mowons! My nose huwts! My eye huwts!" He continued, trying to throw sand on them, but never reaching that far.

"MY EARS HURT! And I'm not complaining, you damn brat!" Kiba replied, covering his ears. "You'we not complainin' coz you awe a low-life that can get use' to evewy thin'." Neji commented.

"Why you little ---"

"**STOP!**"

The three of them looked up at Naruto. "Long haired smart-ass: You are not in a position to be a smart-ass. Kiba, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GROW UP. And you Uchiha…" Naruto sighed deeply, hesitating about his next actions. "Where does it hurt?"

"Hewe… an' hewe…" Sasuke pointed out, sobbing a little.

Neji looked like he was sixty with the frown that was cupping his face, Kiba noted to himself. At least he can insult them.

Well, in the other hand it was too much. Neji was a prissy son of a bitch that he hated most of his academy years and Sasuke was the asshole that Kiba hated most of the time when they were teamed up (if he'll have to chose, he'll chose Sasuke on a bad day whether than Neji, anytime.) and now these two cold, cunning little freak-o-zooids have turned into little devils – which probably means his life are going to end up being miserable, and he won't marry Hinata, Neji's sister, like he planned.

Though he must say there's a perk. Women like children; and that's a fact. They like single fathers too. Especially if the said single father has a tragic past – his beloved wife died in horrible and very painful car accident. Kiba grinned to himself for a second; the great thoughts of him in the middle of a crowd of naked girls. That might just work.

There's just one tiny problem. He wasn't, will not and isn't good with children. At all. Once he tried babysitting and ended up in hospital (the damn brats hit him with tree-branches until he lost conscious!)

"Not thin'in' about waping childwen, wright, dog shit?" hearing Neji's chuckling was weird, since it came out from such a little, small body. "Wapping…? What's wapping? I don't remember… wap? Wape? Wapy?" Kiba tried recalling his English lessons from the academy. How could he just forget a word like that?

"I mean wape! W-a-p-e! You mowon!" the white eyed Hyuuga pouted, his hands that fall to the sides of his tiny body clenching themselves into fists. "OOOOOOH! You must mean RAPE, you faggot." Kiba smacked the little boy in the head and smirked at his victory.

"You dog shit. I can beat the cwap out of you efen if I'm like dis."

"I don't think my _cwap_ will beat itself out of me when you're like _dis_" Kiba grinned.

"NALU! OW! IT HUWTS!" Sasuke interrupted their argument.

"That's it… now it's going to be fine." Naruto stood up, looking on Kiba trying to sneak from behind the Hyuuga, prepared to chock the boy. "Kiba! Cut it out! We'll have to baby-sit them anyway." The blonde put his hands on his hips, Sasuke peeking from behind his legs. "Anyway… could you watch them for a while, Kiba? I'm going to…Um… talk to Kakashi about this." The blonde leaped over a tree, waving happily to Kiba. "Have fun, Kiba! Oh and… dress them in something children in their age… wear."

"NOOOOOOOO! Don't leave me with them! I'm not good with kids! Naruto! Don't!" and it was assumed that Kiba was talking to himself.

"If you hate us, you can stay hewe." Sasuke's squealed from behind Neji. "Me and Neshi awe going in, you stay out!" Sasuke showed him his pink small tongue and dragged his friend by his hand inside.

"I have two things to declare," He started, clearing his throat. "and we'll get along just fine! First; don't kiss, hug or touch me at anyway or under any circumstances. Second; As long as I'm watching you, you can do whatever the hell you want, but don't _do_ things _behind_ my back. Is that clear?" Kiba crossed his hands. "T_w_y to stop me f_w_om pissin' on youw head." Neji walked confidently into the house and slammed the door after himself (it took him a little while to get it moving in the first place).

"Why do I get a really bad feeling about this…?"

888

It was a nice morning in the apartment.

Shikamaru wondered what was leaking… Is it the two noisy, outraged demons with their stupid jokes? Or is the fact that Kakashi wasn't leaving his room all morning? It's just probably the fact that the sexy/scary redhead didn't showed up all morning… umm… he wondered where he left. Or was he asleep in his bedroom… he remembered – blurrily, of course – the last time he saw Gaara asleep.

"Are you drooling Shikamaru?"

There goes the good morning.

"Good morning to you as well, Kakashi." He stated, burying himself back into his book of philosophy.

"Where are the other happy-go-lucky comrades of our joyful team?" Kakashi smiled smugly under his mask.

"Not home." Shikamaru muttered, annoyed.

"Kakashi!" the door was swung open, to revile a panting blonde. "Kakashi!" he yelled again, blue eyes searching for something. "What does Baki usually work on?" He asked, breathing heavily. Shikamaru assumed that once again, he and Kiba were having their fun and something went wrong.

He had the feeling that something went very wrong.

"Umm. Actually now that you mention it, I remember him working on some potions for spies. If you drink them, they make you look older – it is very affective, though it wear off it couple of hours… or days. I think Days though because if you're a spy, and you're on a mission it can't just wane-"

"And what happens if you spill it on your body?"

"Oh! That's a very fascinating effect! It makes you look younger in couple of years, that's why it's so popular with ladies these days…! But it has a side effect, even if it's for a short period, you feel in the same age as you look." Kakashi nodded as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No shit." Naruto frowned and turned to the door.

"Wow, there." Kakashi clutched the back of his shirt. "where do you think you're going? Where's Kiba?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"Uh…" Naruto struggled out like a little cute animal. "Bye!" two waves and with that the fox demon disappeared from sight.

888

**Rule number 2: Never**_**Ever**_**. Leave the kids with Kiba. **

There were so many images inside of Kiba's mind those painful moments.

Ripping the white eyed head and painting hearts on the wall with his blood, then send his limp little body to his family. NO! Wait! First, thrust little needles into it, and cut out all the valid organs of his limp little body, and _then_ send his body to his family. No! He just had a better one, maybe he should just throw the little brat into the family house. Braking a window and bringing the body to the family; to kill two birds with one stone.

To the little Uchiha, he already planned a miserable painful death. He would lock the ass in a box and then bury him in the yard of his own home. Yes, he was busy thinking about it the last half hour.

"Kiba? Are you here?" The huge doors slowly opened up, revealing Naruto. The blonde demon blinked a few times, staring at Kiba. The bag in his hand dropped to the living room floor.

Kiba was tied to a little chair, in his mouth was a dirty kerchief and the rest of his body, except the head, was in ropes and tied nicely in a bow tie. There was a big page glued to his forehead say: "_I'm Kiba. A big, fat dog demon that wants Neji so bad_."

Naruto thought he imagined but Kiba was almost crying and muffed some words, trying to move. Naruto removed the kerchief and shoot him a questioning look. "Those little bastards! I'm going to kill them! SONS OF SATAN! I'm going to vandalize their faces! I'm going to destroy their bodies! I'm going to rip their organs one by ONE!" the dog demon cried out.

"Where did they go?" Naruto asked, looking around aimlessly, trying to spot some clue of children around the huge room. "Does it matter? AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED THEY WOULD GO TO HELL AS MY HANDS WILL MEET THEIR NECKS!"

"_And _where did they go?" Naruto put a hand on his hip, repeating himself. "How should I know? Up stairs, I guess." Kiba grumbled, trying to move again.

Naruto groaned and looked up stairs, from where he heard a few giggles. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

"ARE YOU STUPID? Do you think I can move in my condition? Huh?" Kiba growled. "Hey! Untie me! Don't leave me here! Naruto! I suffered enough!" Again the brown haired demon was left to talk to the walls.

**Rule number 3: ****Don't judge them by the way they act or look; maybe under a boy who wears lipstick, there's a cute personality.**

Naruto just followed the giggles. It seemed like a perfect trap to him, but it didn't stop him. Nope, Naruto was ready to everything. The giggles went on, drawing him into the darkness of the Uchiha manor.

He stopped in front of a huge door from where the giggles came from. He hesitated if he should come in or not? Anyway, they're just kids, right?

He swung the door open. The room was bright and big, with many chairs and a rug in the middle where two little boys were sitting. They were playing something and giggling about the game. Wearing some weird clothes with the Uchiha symbol on them. "Nalu!" Sasuke turned around with a smile. Neji turned around too, eyes sparkling.

Naruto tried not to look dumbfounded, but he eventually opened his mouth and stared like a retarded.

The Uchiha's nails were painted in black, and he was wearing a tight little leather pants – surprisingly they were just his size - he also was wearing a little big shirt, though not so big as the last one he wore in the morning.

Neji's hair was picked out in a very high pony tail, his lips were in a shiny lip-gloss and he was wearing a dark blue cat suit.

"What the fuck are you wearing? Did Kiba do this?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"No, that's the only clothes I foun' in my closet." Sasuke explained; "My mom li'ed to dwess me in weiwd things fow Halloween."

"How's Kiba doin'?" Neji asked.

"You shouldn't tie people like that." Naruto scolded, waving his finger at them.

"Ok. We won't do it anymowe. Pwomise."

Neji stood up beside Sasuke. "We'll untie him. Wight, Sasu" A devious grin appeared on face of young Neji. "Well…" Naruto put his hand on his head, scratching it, not really knowing what to do. "Ok." He sighed in defeat. "Let's go, I brought some candies and lollipops." Naruto smiled. "YAY! I wubbbb lollipops!" Sasuke smiled and run to Naruto, giggling.

"You're coming, Neji?"

"Yup!"

888

"Would you stop sucking it like that?" Kiba growled, unable to watch the TV properly as Neji was sitting beside him and licking his lollipop with loud sucking noises. "Ma'e me." The Hyuuga replied, sucking harder. "Are you doing that on purpose?" Kiba sighed deeply. "Ye-s."

"No! No! I'm sorry!" Sasuke burst giggling into the dining room, where Kiba and Neji were sitting. "Too late, I'm going to make you eat it!" Naruto chased after the little dark haired kid in leather pants. "No! I don't like miso!" The Uchiha turned around, climbing from one of the chairs onto the table. Naruto looked at Kiba for help, but just got a shrug from Neji. "He never tasted it." The boy continued to lick his lollipop.

"Just taste it and then decide if you like it or not!"

"NO!" the Sharingan user crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"N-" a spoon with miso entered the boy's mouth as soon as he opened his mouth.

Sasuke swallowed it, looking around the room. "Now, isn't it tasty?" Naruto smiled brightly, pleased with his skills as a parent. "Y...NO!" the boy huffed and looked away stubbornly.

"Well then, I'll going to throw his dish away… Oh well, I'll eat it." Naruto grinned and sat beside Kiba and Neji, gobbling the miso like it's the only thing left on earth and he didn't eat much in the past years. "Ne, Naruto?" Kiba yawned, closing his book. "Let's sneak home and go to sleep; I haven't slept a few days now."

"Uhh…? Uhuhm." Naruto nodded; now that Kiba mentioned it; he was feeling his head really heavy suddenly, above the bowl of miso. "What about us?" Neji asked, looking on the both teens with puppy eyes. "Awe you going to aban'on us at night?" Neji hugged Sasuke trying to look sad. "NO! We're going to take you with us." The blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kakashi will be pretty pleased." Kiba shot him annoyed look.

"Fine… Then we'll stay here! If they'll start to worry or something we'll come back tomorrow and um… I don't know." Naruto stood up. "Yeah, Shikamaru and Gaara must be dieing from worry by now. But you're probably right, we'll think about this tomorrow."

888

Shikamaru glanced around the living room, seeing Gaara sitting and reading a book beside him on the couch and Kakashi watching TV. Even the living room looked pretty big, lacking the space that was once taken by two more bodies, that was supposed to be jumping around, going in circles, and just doing some noise.

But he could only hear the show that Kakashi was watching. The lazy brown brunette yawned, sleepily scanning once again the place. "I feel like something is missing…"

Gaara's icy green eyes bolted on Shikamaru, glaring. "I thought you were dead from overdose of sleeping." He declared, before going back to his book. "You look awfully happy for a guy who lost his friend." Shikamaru stood up.

888

**Rule number 4: bed-time is an important bond time with your children.**

"Ohhhh! A stowy! A stowy! A bed time stowy!" Sasuke cheered, jumping on the bed. "That's the least you own us, aftew tuwning us into childwen."

"Fine! Kiba… why don't you tell us something about your vivid colorful adventures?" Naruto snickered. "Oh! I have one! Once upon a time I and Shikamaru were looking for some chicks…"

"We've been through this, Kiba. Shikamaru is gay. No one is going to believe you on that one."

"Uhh… Ok." Kiba muttered, trying to make up good story.

Making up lies was one of Kiba's professions. Sometimes he was making rumors about Gaara pissing like a girl or maybe about Neji trying to rape him - actually that was so long ago, in the academy times, Neji would for some uncertain reason always team up with him and Kiba would just spread around a rumor about how the white eyed boy is gay. He doubted that Neji actually remembered _that_.

Kiba shifted on the bed, trying to get some ideas, although it was very unconvinced when you received 3 curious stares. "Well, Then tell us the stowy about the mighty foxie that won the Uchiha, and was sealed…" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Okay. Thewe was once a foxie, who was dis big and dis cute and dis dummy! And then he was in lofe with somebo'y and he went, like, KABOOM on the fillage, because he was vewy sad. Poor foxie, they took him into the forest and locke' him up and he was vewy sad because they sen' him to sleep."

He blinked at Naruto's sudden blank expression. "I told Itachi that we should have rescued him!" Sasuke huffed remembering the night when Itachi told him the story. "Maybe we should go and wescue him!" Neji smiled at his genius idea.

"So let's take a blan'et with us! Maybe he's col'!" Sasuke tried taking the huge blanket to himself. "I never saw a fox before! Me wanna see." Neji added. "Yeah!" Sasuke stood up too.

"Oh, no you don't. The fox has been rescued. Here he is. Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba tapped on Naruto's back, grinning. "You'we the foxie?" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Umm… yeah." Naruto said after a slight pause.

"Weally? You'we so cooooool!" Sasuke rubbed his head on Naruto's belly. "Wewe you cold? You can hafe my blan'et!"

"It wasn't not like that." Naruto petted Sasuke's head. "I didn't fall in love."

888

**Rule ****5 (brought to us by the Greatest Kiba Inuzuka): KIDS ARE EVIL! DON'T AGREE OR THINK ABOUT HAVING ONE!**

The sun of the next day has never been so bright, glaring her way onto a messy bed, with two noisy demons (who in fact weren't so noisy right now) that were sleeping peacefully.

"NALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUU!"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the half, trying the block the warm rays of the sun. "Nalu! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Someone jumped on the bed. "KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Kiba growled from the other side of the bed. "You too, Kiba! I want to eat!" Sasuke's voice squealed.

A cold hand touched the blond and he jerked his hand up, holding a pillow and ready to attack every second. A chuckle came from the child that was sitting on the bed between him and Kiba. "We want pancakes!" He smirked.

"Uh... Ok. Just a few more minutes." Naruto's head insisted to fall on the pillow. Came a few giggles from Neji and another cold hand shook the demon fox, until his eyes opened again. Sasuke's small face was really close to his own "PANCAKES!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine, fine." Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up; touching the cold granite-like floor of the room Sasuke gave them last night. "Kiba, wake up." The blonde looked over the brown haired demon. "No, I want to sleep." Kiba growled once again, Neji smirked and hided a marker behind his back. "Oi, Kiba! Wake up!" Naruto stood up, stretching his hands from sleepiness. "Nah... Leave me alone." He turned around to the other side of the bed. Naruto raised his eye brow and Sasuke snickered.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kiba asked in his sleepy voice.

"Neji! Bad boy! No pancakes for you!" Naruto warned.

"No pancakes?" Neji's eyes watered. "Eh... I mean… that's a bad thing to do! You shouldn't do things like that!"

"But… but…" shaken voice with a muffed whimper was enough for Naruto to go back on his words. "Ok, fine. But say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry." Neji turned to Kiba smiling brightly. "About what?" Kiba blinked, not aware of what was done to him.

888

A high pitch scream was heard in all Konoha. One of those screams you would've mistaken for a girl being raped. For Kiba, it was much worse then rape.

"Is it done yet?" little Sasuke asked, ignoring the yelling and the cries from the bathroom. "Nope." Naruto replied. "Is it done yet?" Neji asked, hitting the fork on the plate. "No."

Another fit of yelling and screams came from the bathroom of the Uchiha manor.

If it wasn't such early time of the day, the scary-crazy Sasuke-cult had come running to there, spying on the doings in the building.

"**YOU**!" an angry dog demon ran out of the bathroom. "You piece of shit! You little crap of a Hyuuga!" Kiba yelled pointing an accusing finger to Neji. "It's wude to point." Neji smirked, closing his eyes from pleasure. "Naru! He turned me into a drag queen! Don't give him any fucking pancakes! He doesn't even deserve to eat! You know what? He doesn't deserve to live. I'll just kill him."

"Don't dare to touch him. You can beat the crap out of him when he's back to normal." Naruto turned around with some pancakes, placing the plate on the table Sasuke licked his lips and took a few. "And why can't I beat of him right now?" Kiba groaned, sitting too and taking his dose of food. "Because we accidentally turned them into kids and they're… Kids. So what's the point being mean to some one weaker than you, plus it's your fault they're like that."

"By the way! How long awe we goin' to stay like dis?" Neji asked, grabbing two pancakes. "I don't know… until the effect will wear off...?" Naruto sat by the table, yawning.

888

A lazy orange after noon. Too hot to barely move, Shikamaru licked his lips. Although he would never admit, Gaara's body was indeed delicious. He wondered if this is going to start as a habit to him. Because if it is, he's going to enjoy every second.

The redhead didn't even notice – or noticed and didn't want to stop him. Shikamaru assumed he didn't notice; why Gaara would want him to watch? Gaara moved from the chair, leaving his body visible to the other ninja.

Oh, how wrong it was to spy on a half naked redhead. Oh, how wrong it was to sit on a tree watching the redhead topless. _Oh, how awfully wrong_.

"So that's why you and Gaara have all that sexual tension between you." A voice mumbled near Shikamaru, the pony tailed guy yelped and almost fall down. If it wasn't Kakashi catching his hand in time.

"Why are you here? Go away! he'll notice!" the genius half-yelled half-whispered. "I must say it's a very good view, you found here." Kakashi smiled smugly, hiding it behind his mask. "Go away! Kakashi! I'm not watching him... I'm trying to figure out… ah… how the thing with the sand works…"

"Fine! Fine! I'll go away… but I have one question first. Have you seen Kiba and Naruto?" Kakashi asked seriously. "Oh! So that's what was missing lately." Shikamaru exclaimed. "Nope, haven't seen them in a while. But I'll appreciate if they'll stay where they are."

"So that you can spy on your lover-"

A sharp kunai hit the bark between Kakashi and Shikamaru. Shikamaru gulped. "Well, have fun." Kakashi waved good bye and with a 'poof' disappeared.

_Oh how wrong._

"What the hell are you doing, Shikamaru?" a low growl was heard from the window. "Ah… Umm…" small tints of red appeared on the genius's face. "I was just… umm…"

"Spying?" the redhead smirked. "Well, why don't you come down and I'll give you lesson about spying?"

_Wrong. VERY, VERY WRONG._

888

**Rule number 5: ****A normal child needs both a mother and a father. **

"Kiba! They're coming your way!" Naruto yelled to the other side of the mansion. "Come out; come out where ever you are." Kiba started laughing evilly.

A nice game of tug, which started so naively and innocently turned into a battle of hide and seek. Naruto and Kiba would chase after Neji and Sasuke, trying to first spook them out of their skulls and then catch them to eat lunch. It was already the after noon, and the lunch probably got cold – but the game still continued.

"No, stop. Nalu's _w_eplication is thewe." Neji's Byakugan sharply blotted from one place to another. "How about hewe?" Sasuke asked pointing to other pass. Neji shook his head. "Kiba is a few feet fwom thewe. He'll notice us fow suwe." The Hyuuga explained. "Then let's go back fwom whewe we came fwom." Sasuke looked at the hallway they arrived from. "Nope, Nalu is thewe." Neji looked to the darkness of the hallway.

"What should we do?" Sasuke panicked, looking around. Then a devious smile appeared on his face. "Let's go up."

Naruto came to the place he smelt Neji and Sasuke only to find an empty pass of the hallway that split to two more paths. He felt like the mansion was some kind of labyrinth. The smell came exactly from here – and Naruto had a very good nose for a fox.

"Naru! Found them?" Kiba ran out from one of the paths. "Nope… but... something is very fishy here…" he looked around. "You noticed it too? I smell like they're exactly here but…" Kiba looked around too.

Naruto's replication came from the other path and Naruto made him to 'poof' away. Kiba noticed his evil grin. "Very smart Sasuke." Naruto looked up.

"Oops." Sasuke smiled. "They found us." Neji sighed. The both were hanging on the ceiling with their chakra. "Come here." Naruto opened his arms to welcome them into a hug.

Though Neji hesitated a bit he was the first one to plop up back onto the ground hugging Naruto's legs. "HUGIES!" Sasuke yelled and fall down from the ceiling to Naruto's arms. Kiba growled; "Oh, Naruto won the prize for the best father ever!" Kiba crossed his arms.

"Why don't you come and hug us too, mommy?"

"I swear in god; I don't care if you're little or not. If you call me MOMMY one more time I'm going to rip your head off."

888

Shikamaru didn't know if to run or to hide. So he just sat reading a book in the living room. It's too troublesome to move anyway. So Kakashi caught him doing something as troublesome as spying on Gaara's half naked body…

He wasn't drooling… so he hasn't done anything wrong. So eventually Gaara caught him. He didn't melt into a pile of glue from the sexiness of the demon… It's not wrong anyway. Still it's going to be troublesome when Gaara will appear in the living room. He didn't want that.

A few heavy footsteps to the kitchen confirmed the thing Shikamaru feared of was actually happening. He felt like one of those psychotic Uchiha fans that spied on him, and then acted like nothing ever happen. "I'm going to shower. Wanna go spy on me there?"

It's all Kakashi's fault anyway. Damn pervert. "I'd like to, but you know… I'm not much interested in you." Gaara seemed to be very amused, the little cute smile playing on his face.

"Right. So what did you do on that tree? Masturbated?" Gaara let out a chuckle. "Actually I wanted to film you masturbating." Shikamaru looked up from his book finally.

"Really?" He brought the bottle of water to his mouth, sipping from it slightly.

"So you could enjoy it afterwards?" the redhead put a hand on his hip, looking like some kind of sex god.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to replay something smart, but nothing came out – so he closed it, returning to his book. He might, as well, go kill himself in the forest so that no one will find the corpse.

A snort and the footsteps came back to their room.

"Yo, Shikamaru did they came back yet?" Kakashi slammed the door after him, letting himself into his house. "Nope." Shikamaru answered quickly; maybe he should kill Kakashi - just for the hell of it - and then go kill himself. "Oh well, then I'm going to go search them."

"And where have you been till now?" Shikamaru looked up from his book. "At Iruka's… He treated me with tea." Kakashi laughed out nervously and then opened the door. "Of course he did." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Bye now." Kakashi waved and closed the door. "Suddenly he uses doors like a normal person, but he had to disappear on the tree…" Shikamaru muttered angrily.

888

Kiba yawned and looked at his clock, it was almost 8 PM and he was already tired, very tired. Kids consume a lot of energy, he assumed, half closing his eyes, trying to stay awake – at least to stay awake till the end of the movie. A little tug at his sleeve woke him from falling asleep completely, he looked to his left to see Neji asleep, leaning on him. The dog demon's gaze went to Naruto, who was watching the movie and half hugging Sasuke who fell asleep on his lap. "I don't think I can stay awake the rest of the movie…Let's just go to sleep, ok?" Kiba half whispered, looking from Naruto to the window – seeing it was late sunset, and Konoha was in lights. Naruto nodded and took Sasuke on his hands, taking him into his room. "Would you be so kind and take Neji too?" Kiba called after him.

Naruto waved a _happy _finger to him and went up stairs. Kiba growled and stood up, letting Neji fall on the couch. "Here, you can sleep here. Comfortable, isn't it?" Kiba smiled and turned around.

He stopped and sighed. Turning again to the little child he bent down, feeling somewhat defeated and collected him in his hands. "Little bastard…" he whispered. Neji smiled.

888

"So they haven't been here at all?" Kakashi asked again. "Nope, I haven't seen them in quite a while." The owner of the noodles bar responded, looking around for other customers. "Ah, ok. Thank you for the information."

"Don't mention it; tell Naruto If he'll come back soon I'm going to treat him a free Ramen." The man smiled. Kakashi sweat dropped, it seemed like Naruto had been here much more than he thought he did. "Where did they go?" Kakashi wondered out loud, looking around the city lights. Then he suddenly looked over the hill, where the Uchiha manor stood. He'll just check.

888

The opened curtains lit the room by moon rays and city lights. It was so long since the curtains were opened in the room, but the four figures laying peacefully on the king size bed didn't seemed to notice – maybe because they were in a deep slumber.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, not really wanting to make noises of surprise and wake the four – yet it was still amusing. He allowed himself to snicker.

"So that's where you've been all that time." He said outloud, looking on Kiba and Naruto at other sides of the bed. Between them lay two little boys, Sasuke and Neji; Sasuke hugging Naruto and Neji hugging Sasuke and placing his legs on Kiba.

Kakashi regretted for not bringing his camera, but seeing the two little boys brought him so many memories… The silver eyed ninja recalled Naruto asking about Baki's potions and went into the bathroom.

He came back to the room with a little bucket of water and splashed a bit on the two in the middle.

Sasuke woke up from the feeling of something wet and opened his eyes to see Kakashi. "Yo!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Ka'shi… what awe you doing hewe?" He asked quietly. "Nothing… go back to sleep. I'll drop by tomorrow." And with that he disappeared. Sasuke shrugged it and cuddled with Naruto.

**Rule numb****er 6: Even when they'll grow up, they will always stay your pumpkins. **

Naruto smiled and snuggled more the warmth. It was like a big pillow rising and falling. The blonde forgot what ever could do this nice feeling. A low growl came from the other side of the pillow. "Kiba… wake up, you dog shit." It was Neji alright… but something was weird, his voice seemed to be much deeper, like he already passed his puberty. "Go away Neji... I'm sleeping…" Kiba moaned lazily. "I know that." Came the deep voice of Neji. "You're practically sleeping on _ME_ and damn it, I'm naked."

Naruto's eyes shot open to stare at a very manly and muscular chest. Assuming he's dreaming he pinched him-self.

It didn't work.

"You know what… It's okay. But first we'll have to undress you."

A loud scream from Kiba confirmed that it wasn't a dream. "Are you going to make that a habit? Screaming in mornings?" Sasuke shifted, taking Naruto with him. As soon as Naruto noticed Sasuke indeed was naked like Neji, He jerked away, landing on his feet next to the bed.

"Are you actually seeing what I see?" Naruto asked, looking at Kiba running to him. "Ah, yes. And I wish I had a camera so I could film how gay they look right now." Kiba chucked. "It's a shame I didn't have a camera to film how gay you looked a second ago." Neji smiled, sitting up. Sasuke just rose to his elbows, smirking.

"No, they're back to normal." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Let's do a happy dance." And with that they started dancing like two psychos that ran from the institution for mentally ill/

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and looked at Neji. "Want to revenge?"

"Hell Yeah, I do." Neji replied. "You get the dog boy – tie him nicely so he won't run away and then we'll figure out something. I'll handle the fox."

When the two demons finished their dances they both gasped in the same time. "At least cover yourselves!" Naruto yelled, covering his eyes.

"It can wait."

**TBC…**

**WHEEEEEEEEE! Finally! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and the long wait! I have a really big writer block on this chapter but the next chapter will be better coz next chapter will include very horny: Sasuke, Gaara and Neji. **

**Well, please review!**

**Cookies! **


	6. Revenge SasuNeji Style

_Fox Fairy Tale_

_Crystal Psycho_

:D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… But I do own the plot.

**WARNING: **this is a horny chapter! not Yaoi yet...sorry! Be aware! There's just a few scene with very horny… people in it. Heh. Or is me and my tomato reaction?

**Chapter ****5: Revenge Neji-Sasu style.**

"So…what should we do with them?"

"Let's try to see how long they survive under water."

"Nope, that's no fun."

"You're right. Let's see if they can fly."

"Neji, think about all the good things we can do with them instead of killing them."

"For the third time. You're right. I want Kiba to do me a blowjob." Neji get off from the table with a slight jump. He stood up beside Sasuke and smirked to the two demons tied to the chair.

The one with the brown hair was struggling now, trying to get free, yelling and shouting as the gag in his mouth muffled him. The blonde just sat, already defeated – not to mention disappointed from the lousy battle skills he showed a few minutes ago.

"A blowjob… what an interesting idea." Sasuke put a finger on the blonde's nose, pocking it to make him mad. Naruto turned away stubbornly. "But you know we can't force them to do it… they'll struggle."

"Umm…" Neji put his hand on his chin, jumping into thought.

There was a little pause.

"OH! I KNOW!" Neji suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together from excitement.

"Wait here and don't let them go!" he ordered and ran off the living room.

"Let's see. What's your opinion about this, Kiba?" Sasuke smiled, removing the gag from Kiba's mouth. "You son of a bitch! We were in the same team! Don't let that white eyed weirdo get to me! I was your freaking friend! Let's have a deal; you release me, and I'll-" the gag was returned to its place. "You talk too much." Sasuke mentioned. "How about you, Naru?" Sasuke asked, removing the gag from Naruto's mouth.

"Eh, screw your self." Naruto replied calmly; he knew exactly what Sasuke wanted – for them to loose their cool. _Well, this blonde isn't going to budge_. "You're such a sadistic asshole." He added.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah? If I'm sadistic you're masochistic, love. Because it seems there for a second that you actually like me."

"When you were little and cute. Now you're a bitch and I don't like you any more. No to mention you're an asshole of an Uchiha. I hate all Uchihas. Every. Single. One."

"I don't think so." Sasuke closed a little gap between them, so that Kiba won't see. He licked his ear in a quick movement and smirked.

"See, dumbass?" he looked down at Naruto's courch.

"HAY! THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING- YOU SICK, PREVERTED BASTARD! UGH! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU-"

He placed the gag back. "We'll have to do _that_ sometime else. Wouldn't want your first time to be in front of Kiba, right?"

888

"Kakashi, you found them?" Shikamaru asked, eating his cereals. "Eh... yeah." Kakashi answered, head stuck in his perverted book. "So… where were they?" Shikamaru looked up from his cereals. "Uh… At Sasuke's place." Kakashi answered, like that's nothing important. "And what the hack were they doing there, for 2 stinking days?" Gaara's hand passed Shikamaru's, trying to get to the apples bowl. "They turned Sasuke and Neji into Kids and were baby-sitting them."

Both Gaara and Shikamaru looked at him at disbelief.

Kakashi took a sip from his coffee mug, staring back at them. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

888

"I'm back!" Neji slammed the door, trying not to show his heavy panting. He had just ran all the way from Sasuke's house to his house – no to mention it's a very long way through the forest - and then all the way back to Sasuke's house.

And no, He did it just fun.

"Look what I have!" Neji rejoiced, waving some weird scroll in front of Sasuke. "Don't tell me it's…" Sasuke's eyes widen, Naruto and Kiba almost swallowed their gags on their chairs. "Yup! It's the one of the most ancient Hyuuga scroll! And yes! That means you both will be very, _very_, VERY obedient." It wasn't a smirk anymore at the Hyuuga's face; it was a very scary smile. Naruto and Kiba winced immediately; knowing deep in their hearts it was the death of them. "Once we'll get this done – we will be your masters."

It seemed Sasuke was rethinking, must be planning his own evil naughty plans. "Nope, something isn't right… how long does it last?" Sasuke asked suddenly before Neji could even open the scroll up. "Umm... I don't know. Neither care, anyway. Come on!" Neji licked his lips anxiously. Sasuke glanced at the two demons that shook their heads vigorously, as if say 'Nooooo! Don't do it!' with pleading eyes. "But I get to be the dobe's master." He warned, standing beside Neji.

"OK! Stand here… yes – I'll stand here… right… we'll just put this around the chairs… here… now – Don't move! It won't work!" Neji freaked the dark haired Uchiha – who accidentally bent down; to fix his pants. "Fine! Don't be so jumpy!" Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms. "Here, now when I'll say you'll just put your hands on the scroll, open it up and say Naruto's name."

Kiba let out a long groan, a miserable groan, praying that somebody we'll save them. "Practice on that, dear. We'll use that." Neji smirked. "Fine… 1…2…3… NOW!"

888

"AND YOU JUST LEFT THEM THERE? ARE YOU MAD? DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE WILL DO TO THEM?" Shikamaru shouted, scolding his own teacher. "Don't over panic! What could he possibly do?" Kakashi half listened his head buried into his book. "Uhh… well, first he could rape them."

"Oh, don't worry, Neji's there." Kakashi waved his hand, trying to calm the pony-tailed guy. "You know that makes everything double worse, don't you? Now they both will rape them." Shikamaru crossed his arms. "And wouldn't you like to see that…" Gaara commented, dyeing his foot fingernails in black on the couch. "You shut up – you… you…"

"I'm what?"

"Never mind that – just shut up. And why don't you go get them?"

"As soon as the nail polish will dry up." Gaara stated, sitting more comfortably on the couch. "Oh, you know what? You can sit here and be gay with your nail polish." Shikamaru sneered. "Now I'm gay? You're the one who climb up high on a tree just to see me with out my shirt."

"Wha? How long are you going to recall that?" the brown haired guy blushed, half sighing. "You have girly feet." He added, un-controlling what comes out of his mouth. "Why, thank you. You have girly legs." Gaara crossed his hands over his chest.

888

"How can this week go worse?" Kiba asked, mumbling to Naruto. "You know… my opinion about suicides changed so quickly. I always thought committing suicides is stupid. But now all I want to do is to commit one." Naruto twittered back.

"OH! LET ME TRY IT ONE MORE TIME!" Neji banged his fist on the table. "Kiba come here." He ordered. Kiba – or shall I say the spell - followed his orders, not saying a word. "Kiba… from now on you'll answer 'yes' to every question I'll ask you."

Kiba was on the edge of pulling all the hair out of the long haired Hyuuga. "You asshole I will not-"

"You want me?" Neji asked, shifting in his chair next to Sasuke (who snickered slightly).

"You goddamn --- Yes." Kiba quickly covered his mouth – trying to block the word from coming out. Neji leaned to the table more, loving the power he had over the dog boy. "Am I hot?" Neji asked again, Sasuke still sniggering in the background. "Ye-" Kiba blushed, trying not to think what another embarrassing things the Hyuuga will ask him. "Want to go up stairs and do naughty stuff to me?"

"Y……e……s……"

"That's enough." The blonde fox demon stood up in front of Kiba, shielding him with his body. "It's not funny anymore. Fine you had your revenge. We're going home now." Naruto said, seriously. "Sasuke your toy ruined my fun!" Neji whined, clenching into the Uchiha's shirt.

"Toy?" Naruto immediately shot up, about to brake the both to pieces. "Yeah. You're my toy." Sasuke smiled. "I'm nobody's property!" The Uzumaki exclaimed. "Correction: you _were_ nobody's property. Now you belong to the Uchiha – which reminds me… I need to get a collar and a leash…" Sasuke jumped into thought. "Oh! I want one too!" Neji whined, clapping his hands together.

"NO WAY!" both of the demons exclaimed together.

"Besides, you're living with me from now on!" Sasuke stood up. "Am not." Naruto crossed his hands over his chest – pouting like a little boy. "Well, I'm going to take responsibility about my clan's mistake. I'm not going to let you starve or something… or die from coldness…"

Naruto didn't say anything, knowing somewhere deep in his heart that, what he wanted to hear. "Hay! He's living with us. And I'm not going to leave _my_ Naruto with you." Kiba hugged Naruto from the behind and the blonde grinned at the comment – "Yeah."

"Get your hands off Naruto." Neji sent the both a glare, and with out an opposition Kiba obeyed. "You can live here too." Sasuke suggested, looking bored.

"Then I'm gonna live here too!" Neji cried out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! God, I swear. If I'll wake up right now; I'll love Gaara, the only sadistic bastard in our group. And I promise to follow him to hell if needed. Just don't leave me here with those two!"

"So! If you're living here, you'll need clothes. Neji, go bring them clothes." Sasuke muttered. "Why me?" Neji inquired. "Because, you have less fans than I do. And you don't get attacked by those freaks on the street." The Uchiha explained.

"Ok… Kiba let's go." Neji smiled. "I can go my self." Kiba put his hands in his pockets. "No. you'll probably run to the neighbor country, as far away as you can when I won't have you in my sight."

"And leave you jerks all alone with Naru? I don't think so." Their voices started to fade, due to their distance on walking towards the door.

"On the way back let's go to a shop and buy some leashes… I think maybe some handcuffs, what do you think Kiba? Will it be hard to hold you down to bed?"

"…yes…" the spell replied instead of Kiba.

"You're very cute when you blush like that…" Neji let out a giggle. "Why don't you go kill yourself?" Kiba huffed back at the giggle.

And the door was slammed.

"So we're all alone. What do you want to do, dobe?" Sasuke leaned to the back of his chair. "How about some striptease?" he added. "No!" Naruto blushed. "Why not? I think your body is perfectly suitable for it…" Sasuke bitted his lower lip and started stripping Naruto with his eyes. He wanted striptease… but it's no so fun if the other doesn't give any sign of submission. Oh well… he could do other things, as long as the other obeying. "Come here Naruto…" he smirked.

Although the blonde looked hesitating, he approached, not knowing what to expect. It was clear the moves were done by another will than his own – because the fox seemed to fear the Uchiha. "Come on, don't be such a coward… I'm not going to bite…" Sasuke chucked. "At least I'll try to. Come closer."

Naruto shot him deadly glare, not as amused as Sasuke was. "Closer." The Uchiha ordered, stopping the chucking. The blonde followed the orders, trying not to blush; a day ago he was a little cute kid with big coal puppy eyes, about a week ago he didn't know him at all and tried to pull pranks on him and now that…? What kind of sick revenge is that… being so close to an Uchiha… invading to the other's personal space. His breath tickling Naruto's neck.

"Closer…" Sasuke said again, feeling lust filling his body with too many thoughts. So maybe the staying home idea wasn't so good. After all, he couldn't let his hormones attack Sakura or Neji… not that he wanted that too much. But He and his hormones seemed to be agreeing that Naruto had to be touched – and he was more than pleased to satisfy them.

Naruto looked away, feeling his cheeks burn – he never had been so close to another man and felt so many tingling warm sensations between himself and the other body. "Closer…" Sasuke whispered, knowing that Naruto will hear him anyway. "Are you mad? Do you want me to stand on your head? I can't go close-" but the spell worked on its own mysterious ways and another step was taken, almost between Sasuke's legs.

"Want to make out?" Sasuke smirked, bending to the blue eyed demon. He rubbed his nose on the Blonde's.

"Uh… um… no…" Naruto felt his heartbeat skipping twice, his breaths got too heavy –the Uchiha probably noticed it. "Sit on the table…" Sasuke commended, letting the blonde some space. Unwillingly Naruto sat on the table, blushing like a tomato. If it wasn't Kiba and his stupid pranks… he wouldn't even meet a horny Uchiha. He would've just killed him.

Note to Naruto: Uchiha horny equals bad. VERY BAD.

"Open your legs." Sasuke put both of his hands on Naruto's thighs making him blush even more, Naruto wondered why he didn't stop the guy; Was it the tingling sensations or the field of butterflies that chose Naruto's stomach to eat from inside? Okay… so maybe he was horny too.

desperately horny…

"That's a good boy…" Sasuke's hand slid to Naruto's neck, pushing his head gently up.

Up.

Until their lips joined in a forbidden touch that shouldn't have happened.

888

The road to Kakashi's place was crowded. Kiba had to avoid every single person that knew him so that he won't be seen hanging around Neji. Why would Kiba and Neji hang out? That's not even logical; the troublemaker beast demon and the honorable powerful guy from the Hyuuga clan? Nope… doesn't ring a bell to me.

"Hay…" Shikamaru yawned looking out of the window. "Isn't that Kiba?" He asked, more himself. "Umm… let me look…" Kakashi looked up from his book. "Yup, that's Kiba and Neji… oh! Look! They're coming this way…!" Kakashi clapped his arms together.

Kiba growled. Or from being so annoyed or for something uncertain that the white eyed freak was ordering him around.

Asshole.

"Oi, Kiba-chan… Come on… faster…" Neji smirked. All the words that came from his mouth seemed to fly by Kiba's ear and make him think about the things he would order him around in bed. Was it just really Kiba's mind or was he doing it in purpose? Probably on purpose.

Sadistic bastard.

"Kiba, you rotten dog! You come up here and I'll make sure you'll be beaten by me _and _Gaara." Shikamaru yelled, waving his fists from the balcony while Kakashi just waved happily. Kiba sighed deeply, neither wanting to protest nor really minding – he was doomed anyway. "Such a warm welcome." The white eyed Hyuuga snickered. Kiba growled again, not answering.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the… YOU KNOW WHAT? I don't mind. You're a big boy, you can think by yourself. BUT YOUR BRAIN IS MISSING!" Shikamaru yelled, ignoring Neji, and trying to strangle the dog-boy. "Akamaru! I missed you so much! Oh my love… the only one I can trust." Kiba hugged his dog, ignoring Shikamaru's lecture. "Oh! Can I take him with me? Can I? Can I?" Kiba stuck pleading eyes to Neji. "Yeah, I guess..." Neji crossed his arms. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL?" Shikamaru almost exploded. "Chill, Shikamaru… I wasn't home with Naru just about two days… or was it a week…" Kiba frowned, trying to remember. It seemed like a lot time passed. "Kiba, go pack yours and Naruto's things will you?" Neji pushed him gently towards the hallway. "What is the meaning of this?" Gaara asked, glaring at Kiba. "For how long are you going to stay there?" his deep threatening voice asked. "Eh… Well, these bastards did this-"

"Go, Kiba." Neji crossed his arms. Kiba growled as his legs went to his room without his will. "Kiba and Naruto are staying a few more days with us."

"I knew Sasuke wouldn't let him go once he'll see him. He's adorable." Kakashi inquired. "Yup. Of course he is." Neji groaned, as if it was obvious. "And Kiba doesn't want to let him stay with you alone?"

"Yes... You don't mind, right?" Neji let a glare as if to block any protests from the silver haired men. "Me? Mind? They stay at your place as much as they like… I'll just borrow them for a few missions once in a while." Kakashi smiled under his mask and stood up. "Would you look at the time! Well, Iruka is waiting for me… we… um… need to discuss grown up things… you know. Heh." He giggled and disappeared with a 'poof'. "You know, his excuses are going lamer and lamer every time I meet him." Neji rolled his eyes. "You're telling me? I think I'm the only one who's sane around here." Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms.

"Sane? Neji, do you call people who climb all the way up on a tree top see me naked sane?" Gaara asked, showing some interest. "Uh. Shikamaru! I didn't expect you to learn from your teacher! And **you** out of all! After Gaara – wait… are you telling me here that Shikamaru is…"

"Of course he is… look at that shorts he's wearing all the time… I mean, YES, He does have a nice legs but-"

"For first, GAARA, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO STUFF YOU WITH YOUR SAND. For second, you were only a quarter naked. You were only missing a shirt."

"Oh, you wanna see something cool?" Neji smirked. "Kiba, come here." He called sweetly, his order echoing down the hallway.

"What do you want, you weirdo? I'm doing what you want and you're still not-" Kiba came out, groaning and growling with some shirts in his hands.

"Say you love me."

There was a slight silence; Kiba was wincing slightly, trying his best to cover his mouth with his hands. "Say it." Neji's smirk widened.

"Uh... I… I… I love you…" a small blush crept on his cheeks. "I DID NOT _MEAN_ IT!" he turned to the shocked Shikamaru and puzzled Gaara.

"Say you want me in bed." Came another order from the Hyuuga.

"Please don't believe this, I only – want Neji in bed….." the dog demon blushed harder and chirped. "NEJI YOU SON OF A BITCH! Tell them the truth! This is embarrassing!" He stormed into his room and slammed the door.

"Isn't it cool?" Neji clapped his hands together. "He… he…" Shikamaru mumbled, trying to finish the sentence. "He wants _you_ in bed?" Gaara completed his sentence for him.

"I guess so. But I made him say that… it just a small harmless spell that makes _him_ do everything _I_ want. Naruto has it too… just a small revenge." Neji said, sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room. "At least you can tell him **not** to spy on you." Gaara commented. "Can I have one too? I would love to put it on Gaara and tell him to jump off a building… maybe to drown himself in the bath…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, planning things. "But if I go to the bath your probably will spy on me there, won't you?"

"God. So he was on a tree and saw you naked, he's been doing it for the past 2 years damn it!" Kiba yelled from his room. Neji started chuckling, while Gaara turned completely shocked to Shikamaru – who seemed to be blushing. "Neji, torture him until he'll bleed please. PAINFULY." Shikamaru regained his courage stood up and dashed into the hallway. "YOU DID WHAT? HE DID WHAT? HE WAS SPYING ME FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS?"

Kiba entered the living room with two bags. "I always thought you knew he was doing it and never said a thing because you liked it…" He shrugged.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, he walked to the hallway. "Open the door." He ordered. "Open it. Now."

"Let's go. That is, if you don't want to stay and hear the moans." Kiba smirked, taking his dog in his hands. "And they dating?" Neji asked, still looking puzzled. Unbelieving the scene they just left. "They aren't. At all. But if Sasuke would've stuck around he would have told you how much the sexual tension got the best of them." Kiba walked away, trying to get to the house before Sasuke could do something extremely _not good_ to Naruto. "Oi, Kiba… Where do you think you're going? We need to buy handcuffs." Neji smiled, hugging his waists in front of half of the street.

"Get your hands off me!"

888

Sasuke. Oh dear lord he was kissing San Uchiha.

Naruto's thoughts were mixed up. First he thought that if he _**won't stop**_ now; he'll probably go insane, but now he's thinking if he'll _**stop**_ now, he'll go insane. Even the thought of stopping such a tender and passionate kiss wasn't logical to him. Sasuke was smirking into the kiss, as if he won some important battle. He leaned more onto the blonde, making him bent down with his body to the table.

Naruto didn't move a finger all the 15 minutes they have kissed; he did move his lips – nothing that Sasuke would've protest about; they were perefectly skilled – but he still thought maybe the blonde will make this easier to him and hug his neck. Or something like that.

Sasuke let his hands fall to the boy's hips, using more power on the lower body, Naruto was still sitting on the table, with opened legs and Sasuke was standing just between them.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Sasuke opened his eyes – he's scaring the little fox. He shouldn't have let his hormones to take over… but it feels so good… he should stop. Yeah… he shouldn't continue this madness… well. _Uchiha Sasuke, stop the kiss right now_! As a rebel to his own mind, Sasuke just got wilder and rubbed his tongue more forcefully to Naruto's. Naruto let out a small moan, trying to keep up with the Uchiha.

Many others might have said there was once a big battle of dominance over the blonde's mouth – if they did they were completely wrong, Naruto just let Sasuke control him over, letting small moans of pleasure.

Sasuke slowed down, trying to not swallow him alive in the first kiss, since he was his one and only toy. He parted his lips from Naruto's, a little smile gracing his pale face leaving a trial of saliva still connecting the both.

He walked away, not saying a thing. The fox demon stared after him. Thinking; Why the fuck his pants are so tight?

"Wha…" His hands touched his lips, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Sasuke you bastard!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger to the dark haired hair he saw from the couch. "What?" Sasuke let out a bored replay. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked with an amused tone. "Go make me some food, will ya? I'm starving." He ordered, waving with the remote control to the kitchen.

Not really wanting to be obedient and starve the coal eyed Uchiha to death, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat.

888

"Nope I want a white leash. Do you have decorations on it?" Neji asked, examining the leash. "Um… I'm sorry, sir. But the white one comes with out decorations." The shopkeeper explained; a man at the age of 20, beautiful silver hair and cold green eyes with red make up. His skin was paler than the Uchiha's.

"Say…" Neji faked a sweet smile. "What's your name?"

"Kimimaru." The men replied, rather calmly. Kiba patted his dog, not noticing the glaring from the shopkeeper. "Is the leash for the dog? I think he'll need smaller leash." He said. "Nope, it's for the other dog." Neji replied, digging through the basket of leashes that Kimimaru gave him. "What dog?"

"The one who's bigger." Neji smiled innocently to Kimimaru finding a blue-orange leash. "I'm going to take these two." He put the money on the desk. "Ok. Do you want something else?" Kimimaru asked. "Yes. You. Naked. On my bed."

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard you well." Kimimaru bent down to hear what the white eyed Hyuuga wanted to say. "Never mind. What are you doing on Friday?"

"Actually nothing." Kimimaru smirked.

First time on his life Kiba saw Neji wasn't so tall, beside the shopkeeper he seemed to short and little, while he always looked at Neji as the tall-grown-up-with-the nasty-smirks.

"You know, _Kimimaru_…"

_Neji being shy and flirty, now that's a whole new hell _– Kiba twisted his mouth.

"How about a date?" Neji licked his lips seductively. Kimimaru nodded; "I spouse so, I'll get to pick the place?"

"NEJI! Goddamn! Could you please, **please** not flirt right in front of me? GOD! YOU GAY-ASSHOLE!" Kiba smacked the white eyed Hyuuga on the head, "And you! You have no shame at all!" Kiba barked at the shopkeeper. "Kiba… are you jealous-"

"Don't even say that... I'm about to vomit the breakfast I didn't even have."

Kiba dragged the Hyuuga by his hair out of the shop. "But Kiba! Your handcuffs!" Neji whined. "Stop dragging me." He ordered right after they passed the corner. Kiba obeyed, not having much choice. "We're going home. I don't even want to think what that Uchiha have done to my Naru…" Kiba pouted. "You say '_my Naru_' one more time and I'll arrange the rape myself." Neji hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kiba shot him a glare and Akamaru barked at him, feeling his master anger rise. "Why?"

"I'll tell you to go lick the pavement in front of the whole street, but I'm not evil enough…" Neji started walking away.

Kiba turned to his dog. "Stupid bastard, isn't he?" He patted the dog and took him up to his coat.

888

"Um… that's actually tasty." Sasuke licked his lips. "Aren't you such a good boy…" he ruffled the boy's messy blonde hair, playfully – trying to piss him, just for the hell of it. Naruto growled crossing his arms together, ignoring the playful statement. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Naruto hissed, uncomfortably leaning to the table, while the dark haired Uchiha was half lying on the couch, finishing eating.

"I'm hungry again…" He smirked. "I'm not making you more…" Naruto diverted his gaze to the other side of the room, stubbornly.

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you…" Naruto turned sharply to him. But after catching how the Uchiha was string at him he backed up on whatever he wanted to say and – of course – blushed.

A loud knock was heard on the door.

"Go open that would you? It's probably Kakashi…" Sasuke ordered, turning on his back.

Naruto cursed under his breath… after all, if it would be Kakashi he would kill him just because he wanted to or maybe it was the fact that if Kakashi didn't even bother to look for them and turn them back to normal THIS wouldn't have to happen right now, would it; _**him**_, the all mighty Naruto Uzumaki – The Kyuubi, is being ordered by an _**Uchiha**_. What kind of conspiracy is that?

Naruto opened the door.

A pink-ish blob _thingy_ jumped right on him yelling; "_SASUKE-KUN_!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS SLUT?" he yelled out, dodging her hug at all way possible.

"Oh shit." Sasuke mumbled, coming to the door. "Um… Naru… that's Sakura."

"Yeah, so? If she thought I'm you, she must be very, very blind or just stupid. This is an insult! I look so much better than you!" The blonde puffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course you are…" Sasuke hugged him smirking.

"What are you doin…?"

"Shut up and cooperate or I swear I'll make you do striptease in front of Kakashi." Sasuke whispered, and then Smiled to Sakura on the floor.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" She asked, glaring straight to Naruto, who was exactly in Sasuke's arms.

"Nothing." The Uchiha stated dully, looking amused. "Who is this?" she inquired pointing to Naruto, as if he's an invader that came from another planet to kidnap her precious Sasuke.

"That's Naruto. He's my…" Sasuke glanced at the blonde, with a smirk. "I'm his friend." The blonde quickly blurred out, already knowing what the Uchiha had in his mind.

"What kind of friend?" Sakura put her hands on her hips with doubt and suspicion.

"A friend I like to makeout with…" Sasuke licked Naruto's ear, sending a shiver to run down the fox back.

Sakura stood there, shocked.

"Naruto go to bed and wait for me there." Sasuke ordered. The fox demon had no choice but to obey, the spell still on his body, he went upstairs, unbelieving this is happening to him. Sasuke pinched his ass, and he yelped, slapping his hand away.

"You…" A word came out of Sakura's mouth. It was a very short and not very helping, but at least Sasuke knew she was still alive.

"Yeah… he's my… _boyfriend_. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. You know my popularity…" He rolled his eyes, acting cool as always.

Tomorrow probably the whole women population in Konoha will know about this, though he couldn't careless.

"You wanted something important?" He asked, looking innocent.

"No…" she dully replied. "Ok then… I have to go upstairs… he gets pretty impotent when he doesn't have what he wants… bye now."

He closed the door and sighed.

**Did he just get rid**** of his psychotic club? **

**Is there a god?**

Oh well, and now for more important things… He just got himself a little happiness in life, and he's not going to let it go.

888

Neji blinked when saw Sakura running away and crying. "I wonder what he did this time?" he mused. "That damn Uchiha must have molested Naru in front of her! I told you this will happen…" Kiba started to walk faster.

888

Sasuke walked into the room to see the blonde was lying on the bed and banging his head on the wall. "What did you tell her? How much gay you are?" He started, still banging it.

"If you'll continue your head will explode." Sasuke leaned on the door frame.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Naruto groaned, banging it harder, just to see if it really blows up. "So did she left?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke smirked and approached the bed. "Why are you smirking, you piece of shit?" Naruto asked when saw the dark haired boy crawling to him. "Is there something wrong with smirking…?"

"It creeps me out… and when you smirk, you always are up to something…"

Sasuke sat beside him, right on the middle of the bed. "It's not like we've never been together in bed." Sasuke stated.

Silence crept into the room. Naruto mused, what the hell did he meant when he said that, and also he was looking pretty _handsome_ from his point of view on the moment.

Sasuke glanced at him in a very bored way, as if asking 'what?'.

Silence.

He leaned to touch with his nose Naruto's ear, nipping it softly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, sitting up. Sasuke's hand immediately cupped Naruto's cheek and the other caressed his body until it invaded underneath his shirt.

His tongue swirled her way into Naruto's, pushing and licking – that saliva was just so tasty. The hungry kiss went deeper where Naruto warped one of his hands onto Sasuke's neck. Stopping to huff away the used oxygen and bring new air into their lungs and then continuing again with a longer, hungry kiss.

Naruto's back hit the matters, he groaned; not believing that Sasuke stopped just like that. He lifted his hands to find Sasuke and felt his short being pulled up. He allowed Sasuke to throw it at some direction; as he started to ravish his neck with bites and licking.

Naruto yelled out, eyes closed in pleasure. He rolled onto Sasuke, burying his nose in Sasuke's hair.

"Fuck… Naruto…" The Uchiha let his hands slid on the soft tanned skin until it reached the line of Naruto's pants. He smiled and was about to roll back onto the blonde – the problem was his bed wasn't that big.

With a little crash, Naruto fall off onto the floor. "Ow!" he whined, entangled with his sheets.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke chuckled. "Are you okay?" Sasuke took Naruto's hand and tried to lift him back up; "Sasuke, don't! My leg is- the sheet-"

Too late, Naruto's face fall right into Sasuke's crotch.

888

Kiba grunted entering the room he was supposed to share with Naruto. "Neji, to tell you the truth; you're an ass hole." He declared, sitting on the bed and kicking away the sneakers he was wearing. Akamaru immediately jumped on the bed and lay down between both of the blue pillows. "Really? You flatter me." Neji sneered at him with a pleased expression. "Now that you mention it, you're a big pack of homosexual weirdness." Kiba tossed off his coat on the bed.

"Nice to know it from a guy who lives with a gay couple and Kakashi, and talks to a dog." Neji cocked his eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me with that net shirt? If you do – you should just take it off."

Kiba shot him a deadly glare, but didn't say a thing. "I bet Shikamaru is on the top." He said, looking to ceiling, as if imagining to himself. "And I bet Gaara. Shikamaru doesn't have a strong nature like the redhead and if Gaara will ask nicely, Shikamaru will give up anyway." Neji leaned on the door. "I should've taken pictures!" Kiba started sobbing and whimpering.

"Oh! I almost forget! Where is Naruto?" Kiba jerked up, opening the door. "Where could they be?" the dog boy looked around, sniffing the air slightly.

Neji scanned the hallways with his Byakugan quickly and then looked at the dog boy. "I can see your ass very clearly." He declared.

Kiba was about to kill the Hyuuga until Neji shrugged; "They're in Sasuke's room."

Walking down the hallways Kiba noticed how dark the house was. It certainly will be scary if he'll stay with the weird white eyed freak alone here.

"So when is the date with the shopkeeper?" the dog demon asked suddenly. Neji looked up. "Ah… after we left I saw he has this_ tiny_ little banana in the place between his legs." Neji chuckled. Kiba started laughing and opened the door to Sasuke's room. "Oi, Naruto… Neji was going on a date with---"

He gapped at the sight of Naruto sucking off Sasuke. Kiba closed the door quietly; afraid he might interrupt them and gulped.

"Did you--?"

"Yes I did."

"Is it really---?"

"Yes, It is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Neji…?"

"Yes?" Neji asked, turning back to the living room. "Could you please catch me when I faint?"

**TBC**

**Is that a cliff hanger? Huh? Huh? I don't think so! Sorry for the wait! It turned out really, really long so I might do their revenge in two parts. Though, I don't think the next part will so much on their revenge. Well, sorry for the wait again… I busy with so many troubles in school, I don't even have time to sit next to the computer! How disgraceful is that? Well, bye bye till next time. And**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Take a cookie! (It's a vanilla cookie this time!)**


	7. Changes

_Fox fairy Tale_

_Crystal Psycho_

:D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue.

**Random note**: would you look at that! Me! Chapter 7! Unbelievable. Anyway… I must say! That I picked the most random couples of the bunch! But if you like so much NejiKiba and ShikaGaara goodness… why didn't you say so☺! There won't be any _why Sasuke is horny_, because it's not really interesting.

(for the one who didn't know Uke is the one on the bottom; meaning to Naruto and Kiba)

I am so sorry about the break! It's just that school and stuff, evil teachers… must… resist… don't... Kill… math...teacher...

**Chapter ****6: Changes or the Last Revenge of the Ukes. **

Naruto was intoxicating. He was like a sweet wine you can't get enough of, His lips had this honey-vanilla like flavor. He was resembled to drugs, and not only drugs, the best drugs in the world.

The fact that he was now trying his best to get his face off Sasuke's crotch was making them both uncomfortable. the mess of sheets and blankets they created on floor was looking pretty erotic.

Sasuke reminded himself that not only Naruto just fall off the bed the moment, he also hit his leg, entangled in his sheet and was facing his erection. Yes. Poor dobe.

Sasuke licked his lips.

"Umm. This is a little bit awkward." Naruto said – not even moving an inch. "I think there was somebody at the door."

"Probably just Neji and Kiba…" he murmured back, coughing in the process.

"Should I get up?"

"Oh, you mean you don't want to?"

"That's not what- You moron- bastard-" He stood up at once, the sheets falling off his body, revealing his exposed chest. His cheeks were burning with color.

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry," he started, reaching out his hand to Naruto. "Come here."

Naruto compelled, hating the fact that the spell hadn't wore off yet. Sasuke let the tip of his nose rub onto Naruto's nipple. "It's just was funny."

"Glad to know you're entertained." He mumbled angrily. "I'm hungry." He suddenly mentioned.

"Go fix something to eat, will you? I'm hungry too. Even though I'm hungry for other things."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Fine, spoiled asshole." Naruto looked around, spotted his shirt, glanced with a suspicious look at Sasuke and wore it back, messing his hair a bit before opening the door.

"Neji…? Kiba…?"

When Naruto opened the door he saw Kiba unconscious, in Neji's hands, who was looking a bit pissed off… or somewhat amused. It was hard to find out what the Hyuuga was thinking.

"Ok, Kiba. That is enough-"

"**What happened**?" Naruto almost screamed, running to the dog boy. "Uh… He saw you and Sasuke umm… doing what you were doing. First he threatened to vomit and then he just fall unconscious. You sisi-girl." Neji tugged Kiba's hairs.

"Kiba, are you okay? Kiba! I accidentally fall onto Sasuke, it's not what you think!" Naruto shook the boy. "We should take him to a hospital…" Naruto swayed his head, so the blonde locks moved up and down in concern.

"No need for that." Neji chucked and bent down to Kiba's ear.

"_If you won't wake up now, I'm going to take you to my date with Kimimaru and make out with him the entire evening, until my saliva will stay in his mouth after he'll die-_" Neji whispered, until Kiba jerked up slightly blushing. "That's it. I'm gone vomiting my guts out."

"Just say you're jealous…" Neji smirked. "I am NOT!" Kiba barked. "And you!" he pointed to clueless Naruto. "How could you be doing… that… and with him!" the dog boy cried out.

"There is nothing wrong with what we were doing." Sasuke yelled from his room (apparently Naruto forgot all about closing the door behind him.)

"I fall on him- it's because his sheets! Blame his fucking sheets." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah-right…" Neji rolled his eyes. "I won't be so surprised if you lost your virginity in the three hours we were gone."

"We barly did anything. Honest. I would like our first time be way, way special." Sasuke explained from the bedroom and then let out a in-loved sigh.

"Sasuke… I… we did not. And never will. So you can pretend the in loved one as long as you like."

888

Kakashi opened the door. He blinked and turned around, walked out of the door, closing the door behind him. He stood a few seconds like this in the street by the doors of his house.

A random ninja gave him a nod and waved, and he waved happily back. "What are you doing in the street, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, looking up at the house. "In the doorway of your home?" He asked again, as if an addition to his saying.

"Oh I was about to come in." the silver haired man waved his goodbyes and got in again.

Again, he returned and closed to door behind, this time he opened it and leaved a little clit, to peek from.

"Jesus Kakashi, is Iruka there?" Asuma asked, not convinced by the actions of the other man that had to peek on someone in his own home.

"No… I wonder if Kiba took pictures of that…"

"Of what…?" Asuma asked, wanting to burst into the house, swallowed by his own curiosity.

"Nothing! Nothing! You should be going now! Have a nice day, Asuma!" He waved his goodbyes… again. And walked in.

This time he cleared his throat, hiding a big grin under the mask.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Shikamaru jerked up quickly, and leaved Gaara to fall on the pillows of the couch. "I told you… It's just Kakashi... why are you so jumpy?" Gaara growled.

"What do you mean by '_it's just Kakashi_' … When you should say '_Damn, It's Kakashi_'." Shikamaru yelled, putting his shirt back. "So it's all about the excitement… as long as no one knows about it and we need to sneak behind everyone's backs…" Gaara rose to his ankles, supporting his heavy head.

"Back so early Kakashi? Not like you." He took a green apple from the bowl on the coffee table, and bite from it greedily.

"Actually… Ah, never mind. I have to confess since you're both grew up so much. All the times I said I'm going to Iruka to do… _stuff_, I really have gone to do brutal, heavy sex with him. Now… should I really explain you about the birds and the bees?"

Shikamaru was about to lose it, when Kakashi just started; "It happens when two people love each other so much that they need to satisfy their passion for each other… even for a little time ---"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SIT THERE, EAT AN APPLE AND JUST STARE AT HIM!" Shikamaru yelled out, like a scared cat.

"If he wants to have this conversation so much, then fine. What should I say to him?"

"You are so troublesome!" Shikamaru stormed to his room, slamming the door. "He makes me wanna be the uke." Gaara growled, stood up and followed the brown haired human.

Kakashi sighed. "And here I am… still thinking they'll naïve and innocent, and they're doing this kind of stuff behind my back, tsk, tsk."

888

Kiba let out a yawn, petting his little puppy. It was the laziest afternoon in his life. He was bored. Maybe he should go visit Neji in his doings. _Nah. Then the bastard will think I'm actually interested in him. And I'm certainly not._

Nope. Not at all.

Kiba yawned again, rolling on his back. _Maybe he's just watching TV_.

Suddenly the door opened and Neji smirked, seeing Kiba laying on the bed and eyeing him.

"Yeah... It's Neji." It took a several seconds for Kiba to notice he was talking to his phone. "Um…yeah. Today. Ok, then."

_Insert here two flirt__y giggles. _Kiba rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Yeah… No, I just thought that maybe we could go to somewhere quiet. Fine then, you pick the place." Neji chuckled.

A disgusted expression fell on Kiba's face. "Okay then, today at... let's say seven."

"Are you faking it, you bastard?" Kiba asked, stroking Akamaru's fur.

"Yeah… one second." Neji blocked the phone, so the one on the other line won't hear him.

"Why…? is that jealousy all over your face?"

Kiba groaned, turning his back to Neji. "Ok. Kimimaru… I'll come to pick you up. Yeah… coz, getting to my place is somewhat troublesome. Later."

And he hung up.

"You just love playing the hard to get, doing you?" Neji smirked. In return Kiba showed him a _very-happy-indeed_ finger. "Just admit it and I won't go anywhere and stay with you, just like you would like."

"Go, get drunk, have sex with him, be pregnant and see if I care." Kiba retorted, rather calmly than Neji wanted him to. "Fine then, I'll go – but you'll have to go with me."

"What? No way!"  
"Way." Neji's smiled and Kiba gritted his teeth.

"KIBA!" Naruto burst into the room. "Sasuke agreed on going out! So we're going to the arcade… oh, was I interrupting something?" a playful grin played on Naruto's lips.

"No. as a matter of a fact, I have to talk to you…" Kiba pulled the blonde into the hallway.

Neji pressed his ear to the door, eavesdropping. But all he heard was some laughter, probably Naruto's and whispers.

"So… you really want to do this?"

"Yeah. But don't get all shy and stuff… it's not like we never done it before people."

Giggles. "It's just… it's going to be funny."

"Yeah."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Neji, you can stop now, you look so stupid." Kiba punched the door. Neji snickered behind it. "Wahoo! You caught me!" Neji clapped his hands.

888

The first time in his life, Shikamaru lost any truck of time. It didn't mattered wherever it was 5 am or 5 pm. The only thing that he could have relied on was the darkness or the daylight in his window.

Gaara snuggled to him. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Shut up and get back to sleep, you troublesome ass-hole." He ordered, sitting up on the bed. Gaara sighed and rose to his ankles, watching Shikamaru's features. "What happened?"

"I want to eat, but don't want to get out of bed." The brunette cried out, closing some gap between him and Gaara. "It's so troublesome."

"You are hopelessly lazy."

"Thank you, now be so kind and go give me something to eat."

"If it depends on me… you can starve to death." Gaara hissed, ignoring the fact Shikamaru sucked his ear. "Fine. I'll do it. Just stop- **Shikamaru**! Stop!"

A door bell made the both look up, another ringing and after that a few impotent knockings. Shikamaru yawn. "That's probably Kiba, or Naruto."

"If it's Naruto I'm going to beat him into a plump of blood, for dragging himself and Kiba into this _revenge_ of theirs." Gaara stood up, walking to the door.

Another fit of ringing and knocking. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He growled.

"Don't forget to bring me food!" Shikamaru yelled from his bedroom.

When Gaara opened the door he glared instantly. "So… you actually decided to show up…"

Shikamaru, being lazy, only shifted in his sheets.

Kiba almost jumped on Gaara. "I missed you, you son of a redheaded bitch! Where's that old man with the silver hair?" He looked around. "Ah… where do you think he is?"

"Well, we came to pick you up, where is your boyfriend?" Naruto jumped around, hopping into the hallway. "In his room." Gaara replied.

"Are you going to stand here? Then goodbye." Gaara shot a glare to the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. "Nah, we're going in." Sasuke stopped him and get in the house.

"It's been so long since I was here last … the little dobe got my room?" Sasuke asked, looking around and smirking. "Yeah, try to convince the bright orange fox to take the dark blue gloomy room. I'll watch you." Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. "I can convince him to do anything. But you're right." Sasuke crashed on the armchair.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone! I want to sleep! NOOOOOO!" Shikamaru's yelling came to the living room.

"It seems that every time I'm here Shikamaru is suffering. Poor guy. I almost believe him, when he's saying that he's the only sane guy around here."

"Yeah. Actually he is. Naruto and Kiba are like mad, weird, weird twins…Gaara is homicidal. I was revenge-lusting and chased by fan girls freak. So I guess your right." Sasuke mused.

Gaara gave a nod of agreement.

"Kiba I swear I'm going to bury your vodka if you won't stop."

"What the fuck are they doing to him…?" Gaara went into the room.

All Sasuke and Neji heard was a bunch of girly screams and giggles… which probably came from Naruto.

"No! Not the sand!" Kiba yelled and then the door was slammed open to reveal Gaara smirking and Shikamaru clinging onto him.

"You didn't have to hit so hard… We just dressed him." Kiba pouted.

"Bad Gaara!" Naruto pointed out an accusing finger. Gaara almost bite it off.

"No one is touching my boyfriend besides me!"

"Congratulations! Finally! Now we don't have any sexual tension in the house! Life can't be better." Kiba smiled his wolf-like happy smile.

"Anyway, you're going out with us… and that's not for discussion." Naruto sat on the couch.

"I ain't going anywhere." Shikamaru yawned, messing with Gaara's hair. "Why?" Kiba asked. "I'm lazy… Isn't it obvious? And even so, you could just come and ask me if I want to go---" Gaara's hand slipped to Shikamaru's hips, with everybody's eyes following after it. "--- without dragging me out of bed and trying to dress Kakashi's boxers on me."

"Oh! I love you both so much! You're such a cute couple!" Kiba jumped on them, tackling the both down. "Me too! But I love everyone!" Naruto giggled and dived in the pile.

888

Ino and Sakura hadn't eaten for hours since the morning's events. The both were tired and Ino was trembling slightly. "I… still can't believe it." She mumbled out.

"Listen up!" Sakura stood up suddenly, facing the huge room with tens of girls. Actually there were 214 girls in the P.U.F and even when one was missing they had canceled the meeting.

"We have come to a dark hour. Now you tell me; our club that had existed so many years… and all our work… will it just go to the trash? Will be beaten by a small threat?" She asked, rising to her toes.

"NO!" the crowd of girls roared together.

"Will we believe that kind of bullshit? Will we be vanquished by the smallest chance that OUR Sasuke Uchiha is gay?" She screamed.

The girls squealed together; "NO!"

"That's right!" She smirked one of her dirty smirks. "Now let's plan how to destroy this little bug out of the way." she banged the podium she was standing at.

If you were an outsider, you would've thought Hitler and the Nazis are back; but this time they are out to kill the poor, poor fox demon.

888

"The word Sasuke reminds me a sausage." Naruto put his finger on his chin, thinking about it deeply. Sasuke chucked darkly. "Sausage, eh? Why don't we check something then…?"

"Don't touch my Naru!" Kiba came to the rescue, hugging Naruto's shoulders. Naruto giggled and showed Sasuke his tongue. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call him yours!" Neji howled from behind.

"I just heard Neji saying; _Blah blah blah, blah. Blah blah_." Kiba answered. "Oh... I forgot… what time is it?" Neji asked dreamingly, after shooting a glare to Kiba.

"Almost seven." Gaara answered quickly.

"Oh… Can I bring my date to the arcade?" Neji smiled wickedly, glancing at Kiba who huffed back a laugh.

"We don't mind." Shikamaru yawned. "It's not like it's forbidden." Sasuke added, nodding his head.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"Nope. No need. I'll have to explain him why we're going out with friends… without the part that I have to look after Kiba's behavior, and not let him near anyone."

Kiba growled.

888

The arcade was pretty big, and there were a lot people of it (_more like a lot of kids_…) and a café shop just beside it. At first every one got into the arcade (except, Neji who wasn't there). But then Kiba and Naruto started to run like crazy around, not knowing what to chose. It was Naruto's second time in the arcade, and he already was acting just like Kiba. "Kiba! Kiba! I found **Dog-Boy and Blue-Wonder Save the World**!" He announced through the huge room.

"And I found **the Attack of the Noodle-Alien-Mucous-Thingy**!" Kiba yelled back. Shikamaru shook his head. "If I was an outsider I would probably say they were meant to be together."

"Then again. Think of the destruction." Gaara commented. Sasuke snickered, leading to the café. "Sasuke… do you think it's really alright to leave them there... all alone. They might start a fire… or destroy the building." Shikamaru called after him.

"I trust the dobe. It'll be just fine. He promised to be a good boy." Sasuke took a sit by one of the biggest table; knowing that after the two will finish their arcade adventures they will be both death hungry, and Neji with his _friend_ will come over.

"How exactly he promised that?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes taking a seat too.

"Ehh… well…"

...:What happened when Naruto asked Sasuke to go to the arcade :...

"Sasuke are we going to stay home all day?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… there's nothing to do outside."

"There is! And I miss Gaara and Kakashi and Shika and Iruka! I want to go out!" he whined.

"Fine!" Sasuke covered his ears with a pillow. "Take Kiba and go out!"

"No."

"No?" Sasuke looked up at the blonde, which was half blushing, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is the problem?" He asked. "You and Neji can come too." Naruto sat on the floor beside the bed, to be in eyes level with Sasuke. "Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because… I don't know. I don't want to leave you here! You're all gloomy and sad. Let's go out."

Sasuke smiled slowly. "You want to go on a date with me, foxie?"

Naruto shot up. "No! No! You got it all wrong!"

"Fine… I'll go."

"Really?"

888

Naruto snickered looking at Sasuke and Shikamaru talk while Gaara just sat there, bored.

"Kiba, Kiba…" he tugged Kiba's sleeve. "What?" the dog demon answered not looking away from the screen of the game. "So what about your plan?"

"Oh, we'll just wait until Neji comes back with his _new boyfriend_. And remember first I just lick your ear, and you have to say 'Oh, Kiba! Not before the others!' and then…"

"I remember!" Naruto exclaimed. "Here's that bastard!" Kiba sniggered, looking out of the window of the arcade.

"Let's go." Naruto giggled and followed him smiling, until the Inuzuka stopped suddenly and Naruto dumped into him. "What…?"

Then he saw Kiba stare at the bar, where he saw… **a bottle of vodka**.

It didn't matter _how_ they get it… but it did matter they had a vodka bottle.

888

"Yo, people." Neji greeted with a grin. "That's Kimimaru." He introduced, pointing to the silver haired guy (that looked VERY pissed off) beside him.

"Hi." Sasuke and Shikamaru greeted back and Gaara let out a small groan.

Kimimaru replied a groan, having the same attitude to life like Gaara did.

"So where are the little brat and his happy-go-lucky friend?"

"In the arcade." Shikamaru stated the obvious. "And why did you let them be there alone?" the Hyuuga turned to Sasuke. "My point exactly." Shikamaru nodded.

"Oi! Gaara!" Kiba came out of nowhere. "Look what I found!" he giggled like a child, waving his fist.

"You found… a fist. Odd, I always thought it was connected to your body somehow." Gaara hissed. "And to think that you didn't have one all that time!" he added sarcastically.

"No! Look!" Kiba opened his fist to show some normal dirt in there. "That's your sand! You probably dropped it when you were going here."

"No… I came here without my gourd and… that's just dirt."

"Oh." Kiba snickered. "Oops. My mistake!"

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Why isn't he with you?" He added, worrying. "Relax. Naru-chan! My love, where are you?" Kiba yelled. "I'm here!" came a faint replay and then a giggle. "Did you show Gaara we found his sand?" Naruto voice asked from distance. "Yeah. He says it's not his sand!" Kiba retorted.

"Eh. Okay then." Naruto came out of nowhere and glomped Kiba.

"I missed you so much!" Naruto cried out. "Me too! We were apart for about a… half minute! Could you believe how cruel this world is?"

"Yeah!" Naruto hugged his tighter. "Let's go to dance!"

Gaara stood up suddenly. "They are drunk! I'm going to kill Kakashi. I swear he's a dead man."

"Oh fuck…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Gaara calm down. We didn't find any bottle of vodka at the bar… and it wasn't just standing there all alone. And we didn't want to make any company to the bottle." Naruto explained. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I'm starving!" the fox jumped on one of the chair (the one beside Sasuke).

"Oi, Oi! Waiter! You have Ramen here?"

"No, sir." The waiter replied.

"You have vanilla cake?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I want Vanilla cake…" Naruto smiled. When the waiter left, Kiba leaned to him; "What a hottie. And he was hitting on you! Saying… 'Yes, sir.' Oh…." Kiba snickered. "But Kibaaa! You know I want only you!" Naruto hugged the other.

"Mm-hum." Kiba smirked and put his arm around the blonde.

The whole group just stared… how Naruto snuggled into Kiba's shirt. "Eh… someone separate them. They are making me sick." Neji stated, about to sip from his drink.

"Why are you so worked up, Neji?" Kiba's smirk widened. "Because your date has a small dick?"

Half of Sasuke's drink exploded on the floor, as he tried to fake coughs from his laughter. Shikamaru had only smiled, suppressing the laughter inside, and Gaara didn't understand the joke. Kimimaru stood up, and punched Kiba in the face, making half of the café and the people around look at them.

"Take that back, you piece of shit."

Kiba licked his bloody lick. "I didn't knew you're sensitive about that…" He snickered.

Kimimaru was about to punch him again when Naruto stood up between. "Try to lay one finger on him… and I'll break your hands."

"Are you kidding on me?" Kimimaru sneered, looking at the not-so-tall-at-all blonde, "You won't be able to make a scratch on me."

"We won't know until we try, won't we." Naruto sneered back, as if mimicking the silver haired guy.

When Kimimaru only was about to launch himself at the little fox, Sasuke stopped him. "This is gone far enough. Neji, I think your date wants to go home."

Kimimaru, seeing the Sharingan blazing in the Uchiha's eyes, backed slowly from them. "Kiba, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go, Kimimaru." Neji said, grasping onto Kimimaru's wrist and leading him out of the café.

"Kiba… you stupid puppy." Gaara sighed. "Hey. He barely hit me." Kiba laughed, seeing Neji and Kimimaru walking away. "You have a bloody lip." Naruto started. "You shouldn't have done that… my love, now you're hurt."

"Now… really I'm okay." Kiba smiled and hugged Naruto. "You shouldn't have started a fight!" Naruto scowled. "Let's go home. You need to rest." Shikamaru sighed, "Kakashi is going to be mad, if we won't be home at 11."

"He won't be home in 11pm! He's at Iruka's like always."

"Oh, He wanted to treat us with the birds and the bees' kind of speech." Gaara warned. "I'm sleeping with Naruto at Sasuke's place then." Kiba rushed to respond. "Don't tell me… you did _stuff_ in front of him."

"Hell, I didn't think he'll respond like that. I was sure he'll nod at our way and continue walking like always." Gaara chuckled.

888

When Sasuke opened the door the both of the demons were looking… not so good. Kiba went straight to bathroom in his room and to go sleep, and Naruto didn't have the strength to go up so he just slumped on the couch in the TV room and sighed. Sasuke went in and out of the kitchen checking if he was asleep or no, and preparing something to eat. "Kiba! Do you want to eat?" He yelled, growling.

A dull reply; something that sounded like a growl, but kind of like a snort.

"Naru… you're asleep?" He glanced to the TV room. There were no reply and he closed the lights, getting a warm blanket from the stand beside the TV.

The blonde fox demon was lying on his side, as if facing the TV, an angelic expression on his face, with his blonde locks hiding most of his eyes. Sasuke smiled softly, feeling warm all of the sudden. He sat beside him, taking his legs onto this lap and covering them both into the blanket. "You are so cute." He whispered, hesitating if he should release his hormones on the fox demon when he's sleeping… or should he wait for later. Naruto shifted, opening his eyes to the half. "Sasuke?" He asked, looking on the kitchen. "I'm here." Sasuke smirked. "I just wanted to say…" Naruto stopped, snuggling closer to the Uchiha. "That you're not so bad for an Uchiha."

"Thanks. I guess." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Well… Nighty-night." Naruto half whispered, replacing his legs with his head, and resting his head in Sasuke's lap. "Night." Sasuke stroked gently his hair, pleased from himself.

Sasuke almost fall asleep when Neji came back, slamming the door after him. "Yo." He peered down at Sasuke and Naruto from his standing position. "And where is… the other one?"

"Your object of affection is upstairs in his room. And for god's sakes, Neji! You know Kiba from little age. You knew this kind of thing would probably happen."

"I didn't." Neji sighed. "I assumed he would try to revenge the entire world and make everyone miserable. But I didn't expect Kimimaru to be a psychopath."

"At least Kiba has Naruto, who stood up for him. And Naruto has me." Sasuke smirked. "Right, honey?" He stroked the blonde's cheek this time, making a small smile appear at Naruto's lips.

"Ok, then. I'm going to sleep." Neji pulled his long hair into a high pony tail. "Good night."

"Night." Sasuke waved his hand from the couch.

Kiba was curled up in a ball. He couldn't sleep but he was feeling the hang-over coming… he closed his eyes, trying to slumber… but something was interrupting him. That little buzzing in his head that said that something is wrong.

He concluded suddenly that he hated Neji. Yeah. He hated Neji. That bastard. The white eyed bastard... tomorrow he and Naruto will probably act an in loved couple, just because he could almost taste Neji's jealousy. And the little white eyed freak said that he was jealous! Ha! He would never be jealous to such… tall, slender… sexy…

He opened his eyes quickly afraid of the thought.

The door slightly opened and he turned around, covered himself with his blanket, knowing who it is from his smell.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Don't be such a fag." Neji sighed. "It's your fault anyway."

"Don't start with me when I'm drunk, Neji! It's not healthy." Kiba snarled. "And how it is my fault?" he uncovered his eyes to check Neji's expression. "You the one who started the: 'Say you're jealous, say you're jealous' and then even brought Kimimaru to me so I would throw my sarcastic comments at him. It's your fault!"

"Kiba!" Neji sighed. "Could we please not talk about it?"

"Why? that bastard left you, serves you well." The dog demon stacked his tongue out. "No, I left him, actually."

"Right. And I have a pink hair." He snickered under the blanket.

"Oh! You know what I find! I found your leash!"

Kiba growled and hided more in the blanket. "Go away already!" but instead he felt Neji sat down on the empty side where Naruto should be sleeping in. "Kiba." Neji whispered, lying down. "Admit that you were jealous."

"No." Kiba hided his face, so the other one won't see him blushing.

He wasn't blushing just because Hyuuga Neji was lying beside him.

Because… well… it was the white eyed freak. He never was so close to him… well he was, but it doesn't count!

"Get out!" he murmured. "No." Neji replied calmly. "You're a piece of a shit! Get out!" Kiba took off his blanket so he could see Neji's white eyes. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight." Neji smirked. "And you're going to like it!"

"HELP! RAPE! HYUUGA NEJI IS SEXUALY HARASSING ME!" Kiba yelled.

888

Sasuke growled in the TV room, he almost fall asleep. Damn those two.

888

"I'm not harassing you! I'm just touching... and you like it." A cold hand sneaked under the blanket, into the warm under-blanket.

"I'm a virgin, and I would like to stay that way. Thank you. Now please. Take that away." Kiba grasp onto the cold hand.

Neji moaned, making Kiba gasp and blush. "You're so warm…" Neji smirked again, getting slowly into Kiba's blanket.

"And so shy…"

"And… cute with that bloody lip…"

888

When Naruto woke up, he noticed he had extra weight on him. Too much extra weight. He blinked when he saw dark blue hair. "Sasuke?" He asked dumbly.

"Mhmm…" Sasuke rolled to face Naruto's shirt. "Don't 'Mhmm', get up!"

"One more minute…" Sasuke hugged Naruto closer, making the blonde blush. "I said; wake up!" the fox demon shook the Uchiha.

"I'll probably do that eventually… so… for now I'm going to sleep." Sasuke sighed.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kiba's yelling came from the stairs. "Yes, YOU did." Neji corrected him, probably following the poor dog boy.

The blonde struggled to get out and left Sasuke to fall on the couch.

"Naruto... Come back." Sasuke commended, clenching into one of the pillows, trying to get some warmth from it. "No. You should get up; I'm going to do something to eat."

"I want something too. I want pancakes!" Sasuke pointed. "Go and do me pancakes!"

"No!"

"What do you mean No. I ordered you –"

"KIBA! STOP, GOD-DAMN-IT!" Neji yelled, as the dog demon stormed into the kitchen.

"Hey… the spell isn't working any more…"

"Just my luck…" Neji sighed, put his hand on his forehead.

"Kiba!" Naruto leaped to the kitchen, dancing in the way. "Good morning, Naru-chan."

Neji had to rub his eyes, to check if he still asleep. "… what the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, almost kicking the door of the kitchen to see it clearly.

Sasuke growled. "What happened…?"

"Kiba just kissed Naruto. On the lips!"

"Is it forbidden?" Kiba asked innocently. "Naruto is mine!" Sasuke yelled, groaning slightly. Naruto's face popped out of the kitchen. "Ha! I'm nobody's property! And you can't command me any more!" he stuck his tongue out to the Uchiha. "And what is it with you, being lazy? You hung out with Shikamaru too much! Come on! Get up." Naruto took the blanket off him.

"You little fuck! After a night with me you go and kiss whoever you like?" Neji yelled. "A night with you… I was disgusted to even sleep with beside you!" Kiba shouted back.

"Disgusted? Do you say disgusted when you kiss someone?"

"You kissed me!"

"I did not! I just stroked the way to your lips!"

"You are a disgrace for the Hyuuga, you gay fucker!"

"If I'm the _fucker_ then _you_ are the one who is _being fucked_, right Kiba?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" and Kiba stormed from the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at him, Naruto snickering and Sasuke smirking. "What?" Kiba blushed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Neji, did you scored?" Sasuke yelled.

"I wanted… but he's too shy." Neji went out of the kitchen with something in his mouth. "Stop discussing about this! Nothing happened yesterday! And if anyone is going to score it would be me! And as I made a promise I will marry his sister, Hinata."

"Yeah, right. Like she'll want you." Neji sneered. "Face it, the only one that wants you is me."

"And me!" Naruto giggled. "Yeah, I'd rather be gay with Naru than with you, because you're stupid!" Kiba smirked. "Come here, my love." He looked at Naruto, who found it very difficult to stop giggling and hopped the way to Kiba's hands.

Kiba hugged him protectively and Naruto whom was giggling quietly kissed him on the lips again.

"The fuck! Stop kissing him!" Neji yelled, throwing some near object on Kiba. It appeared to be a pillow.

The kiss increased into a dance of tongues and Neji almost ducked in fear when he saw Sasuke… with his blazing Sharingan and a veins popping.

Kiba and Naruto stopped with the grin "Ha! You believed us! Look he totally bought that!" Kiba pointed to Neji. "Now who is the one to be jealous? Huh? Huh?"

"All this _show_ was to make me jealous?" Neji crossed his arms. "Of course it is. Me and Naruto are just friends."

"I presume he doesn't think so." Neji looked at Sasuke. "Oops." Naruto giggled, already sneaking from the door. "Stop." Sasuke ordered. "You aren't going any where until you'll say who's a better kisser."

"Kiba." Naruto straightly blurted out. "Coz Uchiha **suck**!" and the blonde run out of the TV room. Sasuke rushed after him.

"Let's just say we all know the truth that you kiss like a girl who never been kissed." Neji smiled. Kiba showed him a _very-very-very-happy_ finger and followed the two out of the room. "At least I'm not desperate enough to date guys with small dicks."

The both heard a vase break, and then some running just above them, and some giggles. "Oh, Kiba, by the way! You should hide the hickey I did last night." Neji smirked, leaning onto the dining table.

Kiba turned around with a horror expression written all over him. Then he sprinted to his room and let out a fit of sorrowful screams.

888

"Fine! Fine! You win!" Naruto panted, not able to breathe steadily after the long run he did. "I'm better?" Sasuke asked with a smug smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah…" Naruto slumped on the bed. "By the way, let's go find you a room you can stay in."

"What's wrong with the one that I slept in with Kiba a few days ago?"

"I just think you should have a room which you can live in, and it's not so gloomy."

"Well, first, if I'm going to live here, This place needs some change."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned.

TBC

**ME: I just needed to express my KibaNaru-ness! Though, I felt wrong making Naruto kiss someone that is not Sasuke. And yuck, I actually did a KimimaruNeji kinda thing. Sorry about that, I just wanted someone evil, that can suck his pride and didn't thought that Neji will go out with someone who isn't hot. (You gotta admit it had a NejiKiba fluff in it) and for next chapter;**

**Be prepared of the revenge of the P.U.F!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHHA! **

**Well, then review and cookies! ♥**


	8. Power PUF

_Fox Fairy Tale_

_Crystal Psycho _

:D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke owns him.

**Authoress note**: Thank you so much for reviewing! If I could I would have kissed each one of you personally! It's just…. –goes all emotional – I never wrote a story for so long… and… I love you people!

**Chapter 7****: Power P.U.F! **

"What do you mean?" Sakura yelled, banging her fist on the table, causing a crack on it.

"Well, my father worked in his night shift and couldn't ask him to bring it…" The girl ducked in fear on her seat. "WHAT? Fuck!" The pink haired girl bitted her nail, digging into thoughts. "You just wish to be expelled! We'll forgive you for now. Go." Ino dismissed the girl. The girl with the blue hair almost ran out of the room. "Sakura…" Ino sighed. "This isn't going well, should we use something else?"

"No! This is a WAR! We go straight to plan B." Sakura stood up. "What? You can't be serious!" Ino protested, waving her hands in opposition. "Yeah, call Temari. We need her help."

888

"KIBA! Try pulling it now!" Naruto yelled from up the wall.

"Ok! Here I go!" Kiba pulled with full force the huge curtains in the dining room.

The huge heavy curtains ripped and fell with a heavy thud on the floor; making rays of light enter the gloomy dining room. "Neji, you can turn off the lamps!" Naruto yelled, landing just beside Kiba with a kunai in his mouth. "You did the hallways?"

"Yes. And a few rooms too. And the living room and the bath, and the TV room and the study room. The only room left is Sasuke's. And he refuses to open his door."

"Heh, I'll deal with him." Naruto sniggered and skipped away, jogging his kunai.

_It's been so long_, _since those walls have actually saw daylight - _He wondered how Sasuke was handling this.

"I have a huge idea! Why don't we do graffiti here?" Kiba pointed to one of the walls. "How about… **No**." Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are your room?" he asked the dog demon. "The red one across the huge bathroom." Kiba snarled. "I'm gonna lock it at night so you won't be able to come in."

"Oh, please. If you think a lock in the door can stop me, you're VERY wrong. I didn't know you're so shy… Kiba-chan…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU…You… you…"

"I'm what?" Neji felt amused suddenly.

"You white eyed freak!"

"Such a dull respond… I have heard it at least 4 times this day."

"Go fuck some shoes, will you?" Kiba walked past him, slamming the huge dining room door shut.

888

"Sasuke! Open up!"

"I will not!"

"Sasuke!"

"I said NO!"

"Sasu-chan…" Naruto said in a squeaky voice. "It won't work on me!" Sasuke replied burying himself in his blankets.

"Sasu…" Here it comes again… that half whisper-half moan only Naruto can do.

"Sasu…ke…"

_Yes, this won't work on him… he's an Uchiha. These kinds of things are worthless against him. _

"Sa…Su…Ke…"

Naruto grinned when a flushed Uchiha opened him the door. "Just stop doing that."

"So… do you like your new hallway?" Naruto opened wider the door, to make Sasuke's eyes stung and hurt from the light. "No." he stated quickly, closing the door behind Naruto.

"This has to go." The fox demon pointed to the curtains.

"No, believe me, it doesn't _have_ to go. It doesn't _want_ to go."

"Fine it doesn't have to go…" Naruto smiled and opened the curtains and put one kunai, so that it won't fall back and hide the sun light. After that Naruto opened the window, making noises of birds and trees rustling against each other fill the light-blue room. "It's such a nice day outside." He smiled to Sasuke who hided under his pillows. "Make it stop… close the curtains…"

"No." The Uzumaki laughed, jumping on the bed. "Come on. Don't be such a vampire." He jumped making the bed bounce up and down.

_Up and down._

_Down and up._

Sasuke was imagining something completely else in his mind. It did conclude a jumping bed. And Naruto. And of course himself. "Naruto!" he yelled. "Shut the curtains!"

"No, get up! Get up!" Naruto leaped onto Sasuke shaking him slightly. "Good morning, Dracula!" he uncovered Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes were shut powerfully. "Come on, it's not so hard." Naruto blew on Sasuke's face gently. "Sasu… get up…" Naruto blew the way to Sasuke's ear ghosting over it.

Sasuke opened one eye, seeing Naruto's grinning face right above him. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned, breathing on Sasuke's lips. "If you mean your fans… if they are a really psychos like Neji says they are, I think they already seen what's there to seen. Not that I think that it's awfully big… I think it's small... at the size of my pinky finger." Naruto shoved his little finger between Sasuke's eyes and straighten it. "See… that what happen to your _pinkie_ when you see me." Naruto giggled and loosen it up. "And that what happens to your _pinkie_ when I'm not around." The giggling blonde pocked his pinky in Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke chucked and turned the both over, making Naruto sink on the matters and himself be on top of the fox demon. "You are begging me to do you a striptease."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes, you are… curious naughty boy you are, aren't we?"

"_WE_ are not curious. I was just trying to hurt your huge ego… But it seems it was a worthless try. Nothing can hurt it, it bigger than this manor… it's even bigger than Konoha."

"How about yours Naru-chan…" Sasuke kissed the blonde's neck. "Will it be-"

"Making-out again?" Kiba fall on the bed. "You can continue, I'll be as quite as a mouse. You won't even notice me here. Neji's being an asshole and I better say here." He grinned.

Sasuke growled. "I really doubt that. But fine then… you can watch…" Sasuke leaned to Naruto who stopped him. "No! No! N-"

As the blonde opened his mouth, Sasuke's lips were placed on his, and a tongue had already found her way into his mouth. The Uchiha kept it tender and long lasting, like trying to swallow Naruto in one piece.

"Note that Naruto is gasping and not moaning." Kiba mentioned.

Sasuke growled in a replay and leaned more onto the blonde, making the blonde groan in pleasure.

"Nope, that's not a moan yet."

Sasuke parted his lips harshly from Naruto's and glare at the dog demon, this was the famous Uchiha glare which Kiba had already known from the academy days – and it meant nothing good, nothing good any all.

"If you won't walk out of this fucking door and close it behind yourself, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Fine, fine." Kiba, slightly disappointed and half pouting, had strode slowly to the door, hands in his pockets. When he was about to open the door, an activity on which Sasuke's eyes followed, a silver haired head with a mask had popped out of the door. "Hello, my sweet little students. I have come to see what you are doing---" and the ninja sighed seeing Sasuke lying on top of Naruto. "First Shikamaru and Gaara… and now you two? You've grown up so fast…" He let out a fake little sob and spun to Kiba. "I am very disappointed at you. Have you seen what's going on in our home?"

"No really, probably I'll be distracted by the moans and the groans." Kiba retorted. "Yeah. Exactly my point… Did you know how many nice scenes you can catch with your camera?"

"Could _YOU_ please be so kind and _close_ the door _AFTER YOU_?" the bad temper of the Uchiha had almost exploded. "No! No! Help me! He's going to eat me! To swallow me! AHHHHH! Kakashi, save me! I'm your student!"

"Hush, blonde."

888

Late in the evening of the same day, a plan had been plotted. Ino had gasp all the way and say something like 'No way' or 'That's just stupid', she had a look in her eyes that was something mixed between awe and an unbelieving frown.

Sakura, Temari, and she of course, had stayed late at night in the club-house and she was almost certain that Sakura had gone nuts.

She even suggested killing the blonde with a sniper-gun… and Temari had thought it was a joke, while Sakura was keeping the serious look on her face but Ino knew better.

"I say we'll just do it tomorrow… there's no need to wait more."

"But don't you think it's… um… a little bit crazy?" Ino expressed her opinion out-loud finally.

"Crazy? We'll just talk to him… I'm sure he'll understand and back off…" Sakura smirked. A shiver of horror had passed on Ino's back when she saw the look Sakura held on her face.

888

The next day the blonde had come running into Sasuke's room in eight o'clock.

In the fucking morning. _Who the hack gets up so early? _

"Get up, Get up, and get upppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" He yelled. "We're going to buy new normal curtains and since you're rich and famous, you go too." He jumped onto bed. "Leave me alone." Sasuke buried himself in the pillows. "I want to sleep."

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THIS BED!" his voice squeaked. Then there were silence and Sasuke heard the low murmurs from the hallway, probably Naruto forgot to close the door after him. Again.

"Neji, we're going shopping, so get up." Kiba's low voice calmly said, almost whispered to the Uchiha's ears.

"No."

"Get up."

"No!"

"Get up."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!" someone leaped on him, pulling the blanket off him. "GET UP!" Naruto's voice screamed and something **wet** was pressed to Sasuke's belly. Sasuke gasp at once, struggling to get it off. It was clamped even more to him and pair of lips was pressed lower.

The Uchiha shoot to a sitting position at once and looked over the fox demon with the now wet hair grinning at him. "Good, now get dressed."

"I'm going to rape you, Naruto. Mark my words." he called to the jumping ball of energy that had jumped his way to the hallway. "Yeah, yeah… get dressed already!" the hyper blonde yelled from the hallway. "Neji, you want a refreshing sensation too?" he heard him giggle. "No. I don't." the Hyuuga replied half sleepily. "Bring back my blanket, you moron!" Neji's voice yelled.

Sasuke sighed deeply. This was certainly not his day.

888

In the noon the group of boys had stopped over in Kakashi's place, towing Gaara to help them with the curtains and Shikamaru was dragged after Gaara. Or rather, Gaara had dragged Shikamaru by the collar from the bedroom (he was sleeping) to the bathroom (for a shower) to the bedroom (to get dressed) and then outside.

The Uchiha manor was abandoned in the morning hours; it looked pale and not-so-dark while there were windows to stare through into the house with.

In the dining room were hung Red-half–see-through curtains, in the TV room were hanged Blue ones, in the kitchen green, and in the other rooms there were suited by the colors… except Sasuke's room, although the room was light blue Naruto hung a orange-half-see-through curtains there (as a excuse he used the "there aren't any other colors left." And a sorrowful cerulean blue pair of puppy eyes stared him. _Oh come on_, Sasuke can't say no to that.)

After all the curtains were hung, they started cleaning the huge manor from the dust it had collected through the years.

888

It was a late after noon, where the sun hadn't started to sink into the horizon yet, but it was getting chiller than the warm autumn day normal temperature of the noon, when the members of the P.U.F had activated the plan.

Temari had argued with Ino about who should do the task, and practically fall into a miserable failure when Ino said, that Sasuke won't see her or Sakura because they are the most active P.U.F members and he'll probably suspect them for planning something.

She sighed, preparing herself to meet the cute Uchiha everybody's heart are so longing to… and hers too. She sighed again, and calmed herself down, took out a little mirror and fixed her make up a few times (noting that her blush had spread all over her cheeks now) before ringing the doorbell. Suddenly she heard a vase break. "Kiba! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke's voice yelled.

To her complete _surprise_, the door opened her cousin, Gaara, with a blonde fox demon hanging on his back and grinning.

She was paralyzed with the shock of her stupid, homicidal cousin (She had to mention that he was the only cousin she had respect for) were actually in the Uchiha's place. And what the fucking hell was he doing here?

"Temari?" He asked dumbly, as if not believing his cousin can just come over the Uchiha's house. "Gaara? What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling like stupidest person in the world for agreeing this.

"Where _is_ Sasuke?" she asked more fiercely, as if knowing that they have done something to him.

Suddenly, Kiba Inuzuka, which was once in her class (the trouble maker and joker of the class), had run from the stairs to the kitchen and on his tail an angry Uchiha with a blazing Sharingan. "It was worth a fortune, you dumb-ass!" Sasuke yelled, throwing some fragments in the dog demon's direction.

"Sasuke, chill. We'll buy you another one!" The blonde which was glomping her cousin from behind yelled into the house.

"I was dragged here by him." Gaara pointed to Naruto, who smiled a goofy smile. "And what are you doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"OH, NEJI. YOU ARE SO HOT!" Shikamaru's voice was heard through the TV room.

Temari raised her eyebrow, almost gasping. "Is that Shikamaru? He's gay with Neji?" after all Neji was one of the hottest boys in the academy after Sasuke… and she couldn't say she didn't liked Shikamaru either…

"NARA! You're really begging to be raped!" Gaara yelled into the house. "No, he's gay with me." He turned to her.

She had trouble breathing. And this trouble should be fixed quickly before the oxygen won't be delivered to her brain, and she'll die.

"OH NEJI!" moans. "Oh Shikamaru!" Neji's voice half chucked. Gaara smirked. "You're looking for the Uchiha?"

"Sasu-chan! You have a guest!" the blonde jumped off Gaara into the living room, and then to the dinning room. "Stop it! Oi, Kiba! Sasuke! You have a guest!" his yelling was heard. "Well, come in." Gaara sighed, opening the door wider.

She had weakness in her knees, but she moved them proudly and walked in. It was so full of light in the green living room, probably because of the new curtains, it was shiny, and smelling good inside, instead of the mold rusty smell it once was. It didn't look so mysterious and gothic anymore. "What kind of guest?" Sasuke came out of the dinning room, half smiling with the blonde fox demon goofily smiling. "Kiba! We have to clean the last hallway! Come on!" He yelled. "I'm coming… I'm coming… just that… the lights in the TV are shut and Shikamaru is making suspicious noises from there."

"That's it!" Gaara stormed to the TV room. "What the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend, Hyuuga?" He yelled. "Oh no. He found us." Neji's comment came. "Yeah… I guess that's the end of our affair." Shikamaru laughed. "I'm going to kill the both of you. Especially you Shikamaru."

"It was a joke." Shikamaru laughed. "You know I like your ass better than everyone's."

Temari had to calm herself before trying to speak. No, it must be a dream. "Temari. What do you want?" The icy Uchiha look had pierced her through, and she blushed forgetting that her cousin is gay. "Don't be such a prick, Sasuke. If she came all the way to here for you, there must be a good reason."

"I sure as hell, there must be." He growled eyeing her. "Well… I was just… thinking that…"

"What the fuck! Don't make out before me!" Neji stormed from the TV room into the living room. "Oh, hay Temari."

"Hi, Neji." She blushed deeper. Having two hotties like them in the same room with her, must be difficult. "Well… It's just that Sakura said you needed help with something and she couldn't face you now." She said… trying to pull herself together.

"Let's go Naru-chan…" Kiba sat on the middle of the stairs. "Wait… What kind of help that bitch wanted from you?" Naruto yelled to Sasuke. "And she sends someone else to fuck you! What the fuck, Uchiha?" Naruto added. "As much as I'm touched by the way you're jealous I don't know about what she's talking about." Sasuke smirked. "I'm not jealous! It's just that you go soooo low! Probably because you're an Uchiha!" the blonde stuck his tongue to the Uchiha and rushed past Kiba.

"Well, looks like you just ruined my day, Temari. So get out of the house and close the door after yourself."

"But what about-" Temari tried. "I have no clue about what Sakura told you, but I haven't asked _her_ help." Sasuke looked at his watch. "Oi, since you have such a clean and nice house, let's order a pizza." Shikamaru came from the dining room door, yawning. "Hi, Temari." He waved lazily.

Temari would rather kill herself but the truth was... that once before she had stumbled upon the Uchiha, she had a big crush over the Shadow-Nin. And that's why she blushed even deeper having the _three_ hotties of her class in the same room with her.

"Shikamaru!" Gaara growled deeply and send a glare to the lazy Nara which sat on the couch. "I'm finished with you. If you won't stop biting my tongue _this_ is totally over… so what about my pizza?" He looked at Sasuke.

"Kiba, Naruto! Want Pizza?" the Uchiha questioned the second floor. "Sounds good to me!" Kiba yelled from upstairs. "GO fuck Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto shouted an adding to Kiba's words.

Sasuke sighed. "Ok then. Pizza it is."

"Temari want to stay for the pizza?" Neji asked, sitting on the huge sofa and putting his legs on the table.

She wanted to say no, but how could she say no to Neji? It's like saying no to a date. And a date with hottie. That's not even logical. If he had done it in front of her friends and maybe even brought some flowers… made it more romantic, she might have refuse and act shy, so he could've begged her to go on a date with her…

"Okay."

"Neji, I'm going to hurt you later." Sasuke growled, picking up his phone. The Hyuuga chucked and smirked when saw the two demons rushing down from the stairs. "PIZZAAAAAAAAAAA! I haven't eaten a pizza ages!" Kiba smiled proudly when he landed on his feet from the running he did - with Akamaru on his head - after a bet with Naruto; who's going to get to the living room quicker.

"Sasuke! You have alcoholic drinks?" He smiled happily. "Uh… I don't think so." Sasuke replied, half talking to on the phone. "Bummer." Kiba was trying to look miserable and was busy in doing a sad face when he suddenly thrown a pillow at Gaara's and Shikamaru's direction, which were making out.

Again.

"Get a room!"

"We were about to stop," Gaara smirked hugging Shikamaru who smiled in a lazy way. "Yeah. It is troublesome to do things when you're watching. After all you're just kids…"

"Hay…! Don't say it so generally! I have past that stage… and lost my innocence so long ago." Neji snickered to himself "To Kimimaru." Kiba snickered, and Naruto giggled after him.

Temari raised her eye brow. "Kimimaru, the guy from the pet-shop?" She asked dully. Kiba burst into uncontrollable laughter and Neji growled in reply. "Actually Kiba, you would be oh-so-surprised that I fucked some girls… not like you that _have been keeping_ _himself for the right one_…" Neji snarled and Kiba shrugged it.

_Like he cares._

"Temari, why are you still here?" Gaara asked suddenly, as if annoyed from the situation. "Neji was so kind enough to ask her to stay for Pizza." Sasuke sat beside Neji, kicking his legs from the table and putting his own. Neji groaned and put his legs on the table too.

"Hay, I cleaned that!" Kiba snapped, sending a duster right into Neji's face (Who caught it just in time to regain his lost pride).

888

In the bushes outside of the Uchiha manor, Sakura and Ino practically ate their nails. It's been almost 15 minutes and she hadn't even informed the situation. Behind them were five girls, as a back up if something happens. Suddenly one of the girls yelped and pointed to the dirt-road that had leaded the way to Sasuke's house. There was a… a… **delivery-boy**! **WITH A PIZZA**!

"She didn't!" Ino gasped standing up from the bushes. "That bitch! Just collecting information! Yeah, right!" She yelled. "Relax Ino! It is collecting information! She needs Sasuke to trust her! Not to come in and ask where that ass-hole's room is!" Sakura looked pissed for a 17 years old girl… very pissed. So Ino didn't argue more and just sat back.

888

"I have to go to the bathroom…" Temari stood up suddenly. "It's the last door in the second hallway." Sasuke pointed up stairs. She sighed and started walking there, hearing the doorbell ringing.

"OH! Pizza!" Kiba yelled. "Nice, Pine-apple! Sasuke you like Pizza with pineapple?"

Naruto asked, snitching away the pizza from the dog boy. "Call it guessing, but I knew you would like pine-apple." Sasuke chuckled darkly.

Shikamaru shrieked suddenly. "Gaara don't bite my tongue!"

Kiba sent them another pillow. "There are fifty one rooms upstairs, yet you make out here?" He yelled. "Oh! Look! An erected tiny banana had grown in Kiba's pants!" Neji laughed.

"You bastard!" Kiba yelled throwing a pillow on the Hyuuga too. "You sick-! I will never watch my friends and say 'oh fuck it, its porn so I'll just make comments and curse under my breath' like you did when I frenched Naruto."

"Oh my… at from this angle I can see it so clearly."

"Are you using your Byakugan, you perverted piece of shit?"

"Of course I am!"

"Agh!" and Kiba ran up stairs to his room, trying to find something good in his room he can hit with the Hyuuga. Something heavy, he assumed. Suddenly he heard some yelling from the bathroom, after all; his room is across the bathroom.

"Ino, will you calm down already?" Tameri's voice asked. "I WILL NOT!" Ino's voice roared… but it sounded somewhat telephonic. Was she inside the house?

"Calm down before they'll catch me!" Temari whispered.

Kiba, being curios from his nature, peeked into the bathroom, eavesdropping; from the little clit he saw Temari standing by the toilet and talking into some kind of communicator or maybe a two-way radio. "So what do you have?" another voice asked… very familiar. Sakura's probably. "Okay. Not only that Naruto guy and Sasuke is here. So do Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara and… Gaara."

"What? What are they doing there?"

"I don't know." Temari sighed. "But it really compliments a lot of stuff."

"Fuck. Just find out where the blonde's room. We'll kidnap him straightly from his room." Sakura said. "Roger." Temari ticked some switch in the weird machine she was holding and sat on the toilet, sighing.

Kiba blinked. _Kidnap Naruto? _Then he smirked.

He stomped heavily a few times - trying to make it look as if he just came to the hallway. Temari just walked out of the bathroom. "Kiba!" she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, hiding the thing (_whatever it was_, Kiba mused) behind her back. "Oh, Naruto asked me… um… to put something in his room… but I mean… who takes a room besides a bathroom. He is pretty lazy at the mornings I guess…" Kiba looked around and entered **his** room. Temari almost smiled, tucking a fist with _whatever it is_ into her fan-like bag. "That's Naruto's room?" she looked into the room, peeking onto Kiba who approached the stand. There was something evil and wicked in her. She reminded Gaara when he was mad.

He's always mad… with that evil expression on his face. Maybe they _really_ are relatives.

"Nice room… red curtains…" She walked in, looked around and with out a hesitation walked to the window.

"Umm… yeah." Kiba wanted to laugh when saw a hand waving to her from the bushes… "Well… I really should be going." She half smiled, the dog demon waited until her steps had echoed in the living room, and burst into laughter.

888

"Uh… I really need to go." She quickly said, smiling to Sasuke and Naruto. "Nice for you." The Uchiha took a bite from his pizza. "Yeah. Say to Sakura Sasuke is just dieing to fuck her."

"Naruto!"

"What? Isn't it like that?" Naruto shoved a whole pizza triangle to his mouth. "The only one I want to fuck is you, dummy."

"Swashk, yularah sturrffid bafftraasd." Naruto said with full mouth. Then he swallowed his food at once. "Sasuke! You're a stupid bastard!"

"Aha…"

Temari closed the door, panting slightly. She walked straightly to the bushes and just sat there (From Kiba's point of view.) suddenly, trying to focus on the bushes, he saw some blonde pony tail swaying from the bushes and glimpse of pink hair.

Kiba smirked. "This is just too easy!" he snarled.

888

"So?" Sakura asked, already in panic. "Do you see the room with the red curtains, over there? The room where I was a minute ago?" Temari asked, pleased from her actions. "It is _his_ room."

"Good then all is left to do is wait for the night." Sakura smiled clapping her hands in excitement.

888

Naruto skipped in his pajamas through the hallway. "Uchiha, you're house has been spied on!" he yelled looking on a flashlight through the bushes.

"I told you this'll happen." come a dull reply. Naruto started humming the theme of 'mission impossible' and he pulled his hand to a shape of a gun and kicked open the door of the Uchiha's room (after seeing the movie with Kiba 7 times it has a side effect like that – though, it was hard for the blonde to understand what a gun is…). "I have come to..." he started with a fake deep voice. "To…" he tried to continue, trying to recall why he came to the Uchiha. "To please me." Sasuke completed his sentence and stretched his hands to Naruto, offering a hug. Naruto giggled. "Oh, no. I'm not going to fall for that. You'll need to work harder."

"I'll treat you Ramen."

"Harder."

Sasuke chucked. "That sounds slightly different from the meaning of it."

"No, it just says you have only one thing hovering in your sick, sick mind." Naruto stalled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course I do. I'm a normal teenager… now come here, dobe."

"No. I'm going to visit Kiba instead." Naruto stacked his tongue to the Uchiha and skipped to the hallway.

When he hopped his way to the Kiba's room he heard loud moaning and mewling as he approached.

He kicked open the door laughing. "What are you doing, dude? Are you masturbating?" He asked giggling. "No. I'm just attracting here a white eyed wild very rare animal." Kiba smirked; he rose from his sprawled position to his ankles, looking on Naruto.

"So that the wild animal can tear the cloth from you and you can have a brutal sex?" Naruto giggled and leaped to the window. "No!" Kiba yelled and jumped on the blonde tacking him down. "**What are you doing**? I have really made a lot of efforts for this plan to go smoothly. Well, actually… I didn't have to move my butt. But don't ruin this!"

"Ok," Naruto whispered back, determinate to help his friend. "Do you need my help?"

"Ah, you did enough! Now they know you're here. This is going to be the best day of my life. I just wish I could see their faces when they'll see its Neji." Kiba laughed, crawling to his bed and landing there.

"I don't get it… what's the prank-"

Suddenly Akamaru barked. "Muhahaha… the victim is coming." He whispered sniggering.

"**So, Naruto… It's been pretty HOT in nights lately…. Don't you think**?" Kiba yelled, to confirm Neji - who just truly by innocence wanted to get a bath – heard them.

"**YEAH.**" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "**I think I might sleep naked today.**" Kiba continued. Naruto glanced at the door, where Neji couldn't help him-self but listen, and tried not to laugh. "**Yeah, you probably should do that. After all it's so hot… you know what should cool you down even more? A vanilla ice-cream that Sasuke has in his fridge.**"

"**Oh… yes… vanilla ice cream sounds so perfectly **_**nice**_** and **_**cooling**_** to me**." Kiba moaned stretching the words 'nice' and 'cooling', sending chills down the Hyuuga's spin.

Neji was having rather… naughty thoughts in his mind. Especially after Kiba moaned like that. He licked his lips, and went straight to the bath. Nothing good will grow from eavesdropping them like that anyway.

He'll pay a visit on the dog demon later on… after he'll shower.

Naruto sighed. "I don't get the prank. It looks like you just want Neji to have sex with you to me."

"No, you'll see. It'll probably be very funny..."

"Well, I need to pay one more visit on Sasuke and I'll go to sleep. I'm feeling a little sleepy."

"Ok, then. Go." Kiba waved to Naruto while the blonde jumped, knocking onto Neji's bathroom door. "You can stop masturbating now, Neji!"

"Naruto! Go to sleep!" came a growl from inside and then the sounds of water flow. Naruto giggled and ran to the hallway.

888

"Did you saw that? He was a second ago in the window!" Ino yelled, almost choking the girl that had to shoot the arrow. "But… but… he was there for a second! I need to concentrate!" the girl defended.

"Concentrate! Do you want to stay here all night! The next time he'll be there, just shot!" Sakura barked, almost killing the girl. "Don't be so paranoid! It's not like he'll never appear there again. It is _his_ room." Another girl declared, playing with the ropes.

888

Naruto walked to the Uchiha's room to see all the lights closed and Sasuke sleeping. He quietly sat on the floor beside the bed, smiling on the little boy Sasuke looked like when he slept. The blonde started to giggled quietly until Sasuke shifted. Being even cuter, Sasuke whispered something like 'dobe'… or blond… and Naruto snickered, sitting on the bed. All of the sudden, he wasn't so mighty or highly thinking of himself. He was just a plainly little boy… with a beautiful sleeping face. Naruto bitted his lips and opened Sasuke's blanket, jumping into the warm covers. He snuggled close to Sasuke, hugging him.

888

Neji had long hair, and for that his time in bath was doubled.

Kiba wondered what he does to bring his hair to be so silky and smooth. It practically shines in the sunlight or in the moon light, and it makes him look like a girl sometime, while other times he looks so incredibly manly with it.

He just can't imagine Neji without his hair. It's not natural. It's like Sasuke being hyper. Or Kakashi without his mask.

Kiba petted Akamaru's head and closed the lights, hearing the curtains of the shower opening. He tried not to laugh but the sniggers had escaped anyway.

Neji walked out of the bathroom, with his white shirt, pajamas black pants and a towel warped on his head – drying his long hair. Neji looked around, entering Kiba's room quietly… Kiba fall asleep, his blanket all over him, hiding his body. Neji smirked and leaned to him, stroking his cheek.

Kiba winced, half wanting the touch. It was so gentle. _Where the fucks are these bitches?_

"Oh, come on I'm not that stupid." Neji leaned even more. "You can't fool me that you're sleeping." He whispered. Kiba shut his eyes tightly, denying the touch. _They just had to go home for a brake those bitches… or maybe_… they don't see him.

Neji brushed a single bang behind Kiba's ear, and stood up. "So, are you so desperate to have sex with me, that you make Naruto to have a dull fake conversation with you?"

The shirt was gone. It's like… she just disappeared in a mysterious ways from his body (actually Kiba found her on the floor afterwards.)

Kiba bitted his lip. "Fine." He opened his eyes, looking on the Hyuuga. "You win. But first…" Kiba pushed him slightly to the window.

There was silence for a minute or two.

"Ok... what was that?" Neji asked. "What was what?" Kiba crossed his arms waiting. _They probably left! What should I do!_ His panicked inside. "Why did you just push me?"

"Ah…" Kiba tried to make an excuse. "So you won't come near me."

"What the he-"

Suddenly the window of Kiba's room smashed and an arrow hit Neji's back sending him asleep right way on the floor. A few figures in black wrapped a cotton material on him and then tied a few ropes and rushed away from the window, skipping on the trees.

"THANK YOU!" Kiba yelled after them. "You can save him for yourself. Don't bring him home at all! You can torture him too if you want! If you don't have any good ideas call me!"

"Well, he seems awfully glad to get rid of him. I wonder why Kiba hates him so much." Ino asked Sakura. "They were acting pretty friendly when I was there." Temari mused.

888

Sasuke shoot into a sitting position from the sound of one of his windows breaking. As soon as he noticed Naruto sleeping beside him, he lay down again and smirked.

He hugged the blonde and placed peck of a kiss on his nose and then on his lips.

It probably can wait until morning.

888

When the group of 6 girls arrived to the club-house, the boy they had captured was already awake, he was awake but didn't have any effort to struggle beside to ask with an annoyed dark voice where he was.

When they had put the cotton sack on the chair and untied them, they all gasped. They gasped once more when he moved. "Now really. Who where you trying to kidnap? Kiba?" Neji asked, straightening up.

They blushed brightly and shook their heads, not able to say anything. Neji was beautiful. Neji's hair was wet…and _wet_. And he was just in his pajamas black pants.

"Then who? Sasuke?" his deep voice asked. "Actually we tried to catch that Naruto guy." Sakura said boldly. "Naruto…interesting." Neji sighed, taking his hair into a messy bun. "Trying to catch Naruto inside Kiba's room… very interesting."

"Kiba's room! That dimwit! He planned it all along!" Temari roared. "Heh." Neji smirked, "Nice one, Kiba…" he whispered more to himself. "Can I get a drink, ladies? I feel rather thirsty…" he smirked, licking his lips.

The group of the girls shrieked and squealed, blushing. After all… it was a Hyuuga; he was hot _and_ without a shirt… and they were just… innocent girls… at his mercy.

"Ino, go get him a drink!" Sakura pushed Ino. "Me? Why don't you ask Tika to do it?"

The girl named Tika blushed. "I'll do it…" she stood up. "What would you like, Hyuuga-kun?"

"Anything that can quench my thirst..." He tossed one of his strands aside, but it came back, blocking half of his left eye.

"OMG! He's so hot…" another girl squealed when her friend nearly fainted. "We should join Tenten's club too." Came another fit of giggles.

"Ok! Remember why we are here!" Sakura suddenly said. "Maybe we can do an exchange… after all I think Neji is somewhat worthy more than that blonde jerk."

"Not to Sasuke…" Neji mentioned, crossing his arms. "He'll protect Naruto with his body. After all they are _soooo in love_."

Why to even bother and say the truth, when he could make this work for his own good?

"In love?" Sakura protested. "They can't be in love! Sasuke loves me! Me!" it looked like she was about to explode… so Neji continued calmly; "didn't you know? They are probably going to marry in the spring time. Sasuke wanted the wedding to be sooner but Naruto said they should wait a bit before getting into such commitments."

"I can't believe it!" Ino shook her head at Neji's words. "THAT'S A LIE!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke-kun isn't gay!"

Neji sighed. "Since I'm so nice today… I might help you, if you'll help me." An evil smirk found its way to Hyuuga's lips.

888

"Woooot? What do you mean they kidnapped Neji?" Naruto asked. "It… It was so damn funny." Kiba laughed, clenching onto the tablecloth. "Actually. It's not so funny. We should go rescue him." Sasuke sighed; it wasn't because he really wanted to rescue Neji - If Neji wanted to be rescued, he'd probably be home already, eating an apple and teasing Kiba while watching his favorite soup opera – it was because he couldn't handle two hyper demons at once. It was just too much.

"To save him? If he'll rot there, we'll all be happy."

"As much as I'm sure you'll be _thrilled_, he's still my friend. And I do not really want him to stay too much with those obsessive crazy psychotic fans. It won't do well to him." Sasuke folded his arms over his chest.

"SASUKE-KUN! COME OUT PLEASE!" a high pitch voice yelled, Sasuke recognized it as Sakura's voice and sighed desperately. "Kiba, you're staying here. You know they're dreadful and like to revenge, they might plan a revenge on you. Naruto you're coming with me and you're going to act a nice and good Uke. Is that understood?"

"No. I want to be the top!" Naruto yelled, following Sasuke out of the kitchen. "Come on… look at you. You're a blonde, you're innocent and you're cute. How the hack can you be on the top? Huh?" Sasuke sighed. "Do you want to get Neji back?" He asked quietly before opening the door. Naruto seemed hesitating, but then nodded his head. "Good boy," Sasuke ruffled his hair, smirking.

When he opened the door, Naruto stared in an awe expression. "Wow…. I mean, WOW!" he yelled out.

There were over a hundred girls standing in the front of Sasuke's house, they all squealed in excitement when Sasuke went out, shrieking, clapping their hands and yelling "Sasuke-kun is sooooooo hot today!" finally when Sakura silenced them by a movement of a hand, one of them yelled. "That's the blonde-ass-hole! Get him!" Naruto, afraid for his dear life, hided behind Sasuke.

"I demand you to bring back Neji!" Sasuke yelled, hugging Naruto's shoulders. "You can't just kidnap people! It's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong when we're doing it for you Sasuke-kun!" Ino winked. "Yeah!" a few girls shouted after her. Naruto clenched on Sasuke's shirt. "Never mind that!" Sakura said, hushing them again. "We're here for a purpose, Sasuke! We're here for an exchange. We want to exchange Neji with Naruto." Sakura said. "I love Neji, he's my friend… but I'm not going to exchange him like he's property…" Sasuke uttered, trying to not burst laughing from how Naruto was mewling from fear at the glares he got. "Neji said this will happen…" Sakura mumbled, waving her hands. "Fine, not Naruto, Kiba then." She sighed, her hair is waving majestically in the wind. "NO way Kiba is going anywhere! He's staying with me!" Naruto declared, putting a hand on his hip. "You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude, Sakura-chan." Neji appeared from the crowed of girl and hugged Sakura's shoulders. "Right Sasu."

"Neji… damn it… I thought you've been raped and miserably tortured by watching films on how I bath…" Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Well… close to that… it was films about how you piss…" Neji chucked. Sasuke frowned. "If you do care for the dear life of Naru. **AND YOU DO**. Hand over Kiba. **NOW**." Neji said through gritted teeth. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga exchange glares… it looked like they're talking with their eyes only to the outsiders. But to Naruto it was a usual glaring contest. Sasuke tore his eyes from Neji's, meaning Neji's glare won – Neji smirked. "Fine… KIBA COME HERE…" Sasuke yelled to the house. "No…KIBA - !" Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's mouth.

Kiba came down on the stairs. "What happened… Akamaru and I were just planning to take a bath--- NEJI?" Kiba was about to run back to the house when Sasuke caught him on the caller. "Sorry, Kiba. Really, nothing personal. No grudge?" Sasuke asked. "What do you mean No grudge! They're going to make me watch those films about you eating! And having a bath!" Kiba struggled, seeing Neji's smirk widening.

"Wait… I thought we were supposed to be capturing the blonde… but you had eyes for Kiba all that time!" Ino exclaimed, pointing to the Hyuuga.

Neji tried to look hurt. "You really disappoint me, Ino… and here I thought you trust me…"

"NO WAIT! Naruto! Don't just stand there and watch me being dragged!" Kiba yelled. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Not Kiba! I'll go! Really! I don't mind watching films on you!"

"But I don't want you to go." Sasuke put Kiba, who was struggling, on his feet by Neji.

"So…_Kiba_…" Neji said soothingly, making Kiba shudder. "Ok… we're going." Neji said, putting a hand on Kiba, and piercing his fingers onto his back, leading Kiba through the crowed of the girls that went after them.

"I don't get it. Why are we doing this? Who needs Kiba?" Sakura asked, quite pissed off."

"You'll see in 5…" Neji started a count down. "4…3…2…1…" he pointed a finger to his back.

"KIBA I SWEAR WITH MY BLOOD I'LL COME FOR YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"Told you… man… this is too easy… now… where's that cotton bag?"

888

Sasuke sighed and slumped on the couch while Naruto roamed around the dinning room aimlessly. "Naruto… just chill. We're talking about Neji here! It's not like Neji can't get out of their hands by himself! He's Neji, he can beat the crap out of them with Kiba hanging on his hair and not even blink."

"But they took Kiba!" Naruto replied. "Let's go rescue them." Naruto's head popped out to the TV room, with his huge puppy cerulean eyes, and a sad, sad expression that made Sasuke nod his head unwillingly. "Fine, we'll go rescue them." He sighed in defeat.

"But I don't want you to go… I don't know what psychotic ideas they have to destroy you… they are the only force in the world which I'm afraid of…"

"You're afraid from a bunch of girls who squeal when they see you… boohoo… I can wear a skirt and squeal… would that make you fear me?"

"No… but it will make me very horny."

Naruto sat beside him, "then why are you afraid of them?" He asked, leaning to Sasuke's shoulder. "I mean… I'm the Kyuubi! I can rip their hearts out and enjoy the feeling of it in my hand just because I want to!"

"You do not understand the fright and of the _Fangirls_." Sasuke sighed and put his hand over Naruto's shoulders. After that was silence. "I have something to do before we'll go to rescue them." Sasuke said finally, stroking Naruto's blonde locks.

"What?"

"Make love to you."

"Umm. No."

"Yes."

"No, I said."

Sasuke snuggled his hair and pecked his cheek; making the blonde to blush. "I said no, asshole. Which part didn't you understand?"

"Could you shut up from a second?" Sasuke commented, licking the place beside Naruto's ear.

Naruto moaned; clutching onto the couch's filling.

"What's that, you enjoyed it, hmm?"

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke's tongue stopped, his lips touching lightly Naruto's ear; his harsh constant breathe on it made Naruto's eyes roll back and close. His hands draw the blonde's shirt up and he put a light kiss between on Naruto's belly.

"Stop." The blonde wriggled.

"Stop what?" Sasuke bitted the soft skin.

Naruto slapped his hands away and kicked him in the groin.

"Naruto-" Sasuke howled in pain.

"I said I don't want to; didn't I?"

"No, you said no. It's not the same."

"I'm not having sex with an Uchiha." Naruto slowly said, jerking away quickly. "But you can kiss and snuggle and hug me, right?"

"That's not the same."

"How's that not the same? I have waited too long for those two to not be home. Damn it! I'm finally alone with you!" Sasuke growled, slamming the blonde to the wall.

"I fail to see the joy in that." Naruto remarked, trying to escape by hitting Sasuke somewhere.

"The joy is…" Sasuke bitted Naruto's neck. "Sasuke, stop!" Naruto objected, struggling even worse.

"No! No, wait! WAIT! WAIT, Sasuke!" he panicked, not that he denied that it was feeling it's nice; Because his stomach did about forty flip-flops about now and the butterflies probably ate everything from the inside by now.

_He's__ an Uchiha, and Naruto swore to not_ – He looked away from the coal amused eyes.

"I'll never sleep with an Uchiha! Never!"

"Never say never." Sasuke commented.

"Let's just go rescue Kiba…?" Naruto pleaded, not wanting to discuss the issue with Sasuke.

"Ok." The Uchiha sighed. "Let's go _rescue_ Neji and Kiba."

888

As soon as the sheet of cotton and the dog demon was thrown by the Hyuuga on the ripen couch in the club-house, A few of the girls tied a load of ropes on him so he won't escape and just then they let the struggling demon out of his sheet-hood.

Kiba's hair was messy and he looked pissed off. "Nice Neji, you took over Sasuke's fan club. I would've clapped my hands in awe but I'm too busy being tied." Kiba grumbled.

"I'm moved by your sarcasm. Really. I am." Neji smirked. Kiba felt just like in the academy days, yes… these were the times, when he always did pranks and then Neji always revenged, or just humiliate him. He didn't really had someone to rescue him, maybe Shikamaru would be helpful in the humiliation and say something like; 'that's not so nice to say… if I were you, Hyuuga, I would've embarrassed my clan.' But mostly that's it. Now he had some sort of hope that maybe… maybe… Naruto shall keep his promise.

"Leave." Neji ordered to the girls who were in the room, by the tone of his speaking, he was pissed off and very. And Kiba didn't like the tone.

He remembered that tone from when he put a pregnancy test… well… not one maybe two… fine! He put seven pregnancy tests in Neji's back pack, and Neji's uncle saw them. Kiba remembered the moment when Neji found out it was him. He was 14 then… maybe 15… yeah… such a nice childhood he had…

"So, Kiba… I still have that collar…" Neji smirked turning to him. Kiba winced immediately, and backed off to the couch, "No, stay away from me… Neji! Back off!" Kiba kicked him in the groin, both of his legs were tied together so make that a double strafe. But Neji dodged it calmly. "Come on Kiba… it's not like… you haven't enjoyed my touch."

"I don't like anything if it's coming from you."

"Why?"

Kiba paused his struggling for a moment and then thought why he hated Neji so much in the first place? Was it because Neji was an ass? Neji didn't even notice him at the academy if not Kiba's stupid pranks… so maybe it's because Neji never noticed Kiba, because he was so high thinking of himself. Or maybe –

"Done…! you look so cute with a collar!" Neji smiled, pocking Kiba's nose. "Wait!" Neji took out a marker and wrote something on the white collar. "Hyuuga Neji's personal sex toy!" He exclaimed making Kiba gasp. "You did not just write it on that stupid collar! I'll be doomed to years of humiliation! And you'll be doomed in hell for an eternity!"

Neji smirked and leaned down to Kiba; "I don't care being in hell after a night with you…" Kiba couldn't help but blush.

888

"Is that the club house?" Naruto asked, hiding behind Sasuke.

To gain Naruto's trust he didn't have to do much, just to buy him a bowl of ramen. "Yes… see the 'P.U.F' big words on it?" Sasuke sighed. "It means Psychotic Uchiha fans. The used to have a huge picture of me – but I kinda sued them for illegally using my pictures."

"Oh… the building is huge!" Naruto squealed.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke kicked open the door of the entrance, it was evening already and there were only a few girls in there. "OMG! Sasuke-kun is here!" they squealed together as Sasuke passed them "With 'the-one-which-we-do-not-speak-of'" another girl commented dryly. Naruto felt like lord Voldermort from Harry Potter.

They entered the 'Grand Hall' in which were a lot of stuff, like Sasuke's note-book from 6th grade and the bubblegum he chewed on the 6.04.2001 in weapon studies class, or a tiny cute case with Sasuke's hairs. They were all displayed inside a glass box like in a museum, and Naruto noticed a red alarm button blinking in some.

"That's just scary…" Naruto said, disgusted. "Scary…? You have no idea… I'm the one who they stalk." Sasuke shuddered.

Suddenly Naruto heard a familiar voice, it was small much of a mewl or a moan of miserable pain, but Naruto heard him. "Kiba! That way!" He said running down the huge halls. Sasuke right after him, walking, bored and avoiding girls. When Naruto got to the destined door he joggled in the place waiting for Sasuke, and then just had to eavesdrop on what's going on in the other side, there were moans, like someone is trying to kill Kiba; "More…" his voice clearly moaned. Naruto backed off quickly, wincing like he just touched fire, and that's when Sasuke came into the picture. "Couldn't you open it yourself?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. "No, it's locked... But- !"

Naruto didn't even finish his sentence when Sasuke kicked powerfully the door.

And then he wished he hadn't.

"WTF… Sasuke damn it!" Neji growled, on top of Kiba. "Oh no! My virgin eyes… no… my pure virgin eyes… I'm blind!" Naruto yelled, clapping his hands on his eyes. Kiba pulled the sheet at him to cover his nakedness, a bright white collar shining on his neck. Sasuke started to chuck, walking away slowly and Naruto pointed a finger to Kiba. "Heh, have fun guys!" Naruto run after Sasuke. "At least I scored Sasuke!" Naruto heard Neji's voice yell.

888

It was a cool evening for a fall night, the air was thick and Naruto almost fall asleep on the couch, next to Sasuke. Sasuke had the sudden feeling something was extremely wrong.

He shuddered feeling something familiar approaching slowly to him on his ground… two of them, it wasn't Kiba and Neji… but one of them where really familiar. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror, and he stood up. Naruto blinked. "What happened, Sasuke?" He asked, and then smelled the smell of blood in his nose.

888

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" the shark demon asked. "Ah, everything is a good idea until it's not a good idea but then again… it's a good idea." The Uchiha put a hand on his hip, looking on the beautiful lights of Konoha town in night. "Ah, just like the last time I saw it…" he sniffed the air. "Oh… I missed my little foolish brother so much! I bet his all grown up and cute!" the pony tailed guy squealed jumping in the place. The shark demon raised his eyebrow.

888

"Why are you panicking? Sasuke! Answer me!" Naruto ran after the raven haired teen, trying to catch up with him. "Naruto… stop following me around and wear your damn shoes!" Sasuke growled, taking out a few of his kunais in his mouth. "Sasuke!" The blonde whined, turning the Uchiha to face him.

"Naruto… you should leave, quickly, I don't want you to get caught in this! Please! If you'll die –"

"Oh, Sasu!"

It was a man, wearing a robe with red clouds, he looked exactly like Sasuke, but older and with a pony tail. And that man had hugged Sasuke from the back. "I missed you so much! Look at you! Ohh… is that muscles, huh? Huh? Oh… did you grew taller? Almost as tall as me!"

"I…Itachi." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

**TBC**

**AN: I finished it! four**** more chapters to go! This chapter was so hard to write… there were a lot of places I had to erase because it sounded stupid and little bit childish. I wanted to write a NejiKiba lemon XD but… hey I have two more projects till the end of the school year and I haven't finished a shit yet! I don't have time to enter my head even more sickening, pervy thoughts, though they are hovering somewhere deep inside anyway. ****XD sorry! **

**Itachi is going to be sooooooo OOC! Muahahhahahahahahhahahaha! I beg you not to flame! But I always imagine him the hyper-psychopath-who-eats-children… **

**REVIEW or I won't give you any cookies! **

**but take a vanilla cookie, just in case!**

**review!**


	9. Newlyweds

FOX FAIRY TALE

CRYSTAL PSYCHO

:D

**Me:** I am so fucking sorry for this!

* * *

**I'M SORRY!**** ::bows::

* * *

**

Anyway. Here, I give you a present as for my return. I will also update Diaper Sharingan :D but I don't know when yet.

_I went for soul-seeking__/depression kind of hiatus, but it's over now. _

I have discovered I'm bad in making hot, slippery sexy scenes. I always get red and start laughing it off. **Must find a beta! Somebody?**

I _**FIXED**_ most of the story because it sucked, added or deleted parts, changed and went through so it'll be easy to read and much more interesting. If you like, you can read it all over again for the orgasm. :D

Off I go, to the story you get.

_**WARNING:**_ Both Naru-chan and Sasu-chan _**horny**_ that means the following is included: seriously horny moments, make-outs, almost a blow-job and hand-job. This chapter also contains: **embarrassing situations and OOC-Itachi**.

– lemon is going to come soon enough. :D stick around just a tad longer.

**Disclaimer**: Characters by Mamashi Kishimoto, the genius of our age.

**Chapter 8: Newlyweds **

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the dinning room.

They had food on their plates – and to tell the truth, it looked delicious. Itachi was standing on the other side of the table with a pink apron, batting his eyelashes at them with an anticipating look.

Naruto rolled his eyes angrily to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked away.

"Well!" Itachi blinked. "Why won't you eat, sweeties?"

Kisame was still messing with the newspaper. "You might want to un-gag them first, Itachi-san."

"Oh that's right!" Itachi giggled.

"And unloose their hands so they could pick the forks."

Both of the boys were tied tightly to their chairs, and had socks stuffed inside their mouths. Sasuke's eyes rolled back from disgust when he thought whose socks is was, because they were almost green with all kinds of bacteria, had yellow stains on them and dirt grains. He guessed it was Kisame's since the guy was sitting shoeless, his bare legs fidgeting from the cold.

"But they were so violent earlier." Itachi put his finger on his cheek. "Really, Sasu-chan! Big brother came to be with you after all that time and that's the welcome I get? Huh? See what you did!" Itachi stuck his cheek into Sasuke's face; it had a little cut on it. "Look! You made a scratch on my beautiful face! Do you know how many lotions I use to make it so pretty? Hm? Hm?"

The younger Uchiha growled.

"Alright, you promise to play nicely?"

They both shook their heads.

Itachi's eyes turned red with anger "I'm sure you would." He said with a smile, his Sharingan twirling round and round.

Their eyes widen big and they nodded twice together.

"Good boys!" He giggled and drew the dirty sock from Sasuke's mouth, before cutting the ropes on his hands. Then he took out the second dirty sock from Naruto's mouth.

The blonde immediately spat to the floor and started coughing. "Disgusting! How would you feel if you had a sock inside your mouth?"

"What was that? The sock was so tasty you want it back inside your mouth?"

"Fine." The blonde gave up, still feeling like puking.

"Alright, eat up, eat up!" the older Uchiha excitedly clapped his hands together.

Naruto sniffed the food and stared at Sasuke. The other sent him a stare back.

"I said eat up." Itachi growled. They immediately started eating, shoving everything inside without haste.

"So, _you two_, I suppose you're already married." Itachi sat beside Kisame with a smile. "Because I don't see the rings on your fingers."

"WHAT?"

"Uh… No."

"What do you mean NO! I came ALL this FUCKING way here and you're NOT married _**yet**_?" Itachi's eyes turned red like blood again.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to gulp.

Naruto stood up with determinate azure eyes and yelled a clear: "I would never-ever-ever—"

Sasuke pulled him down under the table. "Do you want to die, dumb-ass? Better say we're married, he'll calm down and eventually leave and everything will be back to normal."

"No!"

"Yes! With the skills you show earlier, he'll kill you without even blinking!"

"This is humiliating, I don't want to be your husband!"

"Think about it as a challenge."

Naruto gave him a dry look.

"Fine, I'll buy you all the ramen bowls and all the deserts you want."

"Now we're talking." Naruto grinned and turned to Itachi, grinning like an idiot. "--- What I mean is, that me and Sasuke decided that our bond are much stronger than wearing those metals, right Sasuke-bunny?" He giggled cutely.

Itachi looked skeptical.

Sasuke pulled Naruto under the table again. "SASUKE-BUNNY?!" he yelled, Naruto hit his head on the table from his scream- But chose to ignore him and with a smile returned to the table.

"Wah, Itachi-san, even though your brother's cooking sucks with no end, you're actually a pro."

Itachi batted his long eyelashes again, putting his hands on his cheeks like a true housewife.

"Kisame, look at my brother-in-law! He's so cute! I like him already!"

Kisame nodded his head, eyes not leaving the news paper. "Did you know that the world record of the biggest cucumber was made in Konoha?" the shark demon answered smartly.

Itachi pointedly ignored him.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "How would you know me and Nar-uke are already married?"

The blond gave Sasuke glower for the nickname.

"Oh. That! Well, I was reading the ancient Uchiha scrolls, and it said that after 300 hundred years the fox will return and the only way to repent his mistakes, the Uchiha must sacrifice one of their own to marry the demon."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and glared at his older brother; "So you decided to sacrifice your brother? That's very thoughtful of you."

"Wait, you don't want him? Coz, now that I've seen him and he's actually quite a thing to stare at… I wonder if you're a natural blonde down there too…"

The blonde's jaw dropped. The younger Uchiha went into a panic mode.

"Of course I'm a natural blonde!-" He was cut off by Sasuke kissing him hard and briefly on the lips.

"Nope, He's mine."

Itachi gave them both a suspicious look as Naruto slapped and kicked Sasuke off him.

"Are sure?"

"Positive."

"Why can't I have a say in this?" Naruto countered.

"Because, you're mine."

"But now I want him." Itachi whined.

"He was mine first!" the Uchiha across him protested.

"Oh come on, give him to me. I promise I'll be gentle. You didn't have sex yet, right?"

"NO!" Both the blond and the younger Uchiha yelled together.

"Good, then he's mine."

This time Naruto pulled Sasuke under the table. "Don't let that creep rape me!"

"But he's not convinced with our act-"

"This is awful! I'm going to lose my virginity to an Uchiha!"

"Alright, alright. Don't panic and cooperate."

They both flashed Itachi who was now frowning even harder a huge happy smiles and Sasuke draped his hand around Naruto's waists.

"I mean, Yes, of course we had sex."

"Yeah?" The older Uchiha crossed his hands on his chest.

"Yes." Sasuke rubbed his hand down to Naruto's hips.

"So how's Naruto in bed, Sasu?"

Naruto's cheeks reddened, Sasuke started stuttering. "H-he's fine-e."

"Just fine…?" Naruto whispered beside him, pouting. "Amazing actually." Sasuke felt his cheek burn too. "His ass is really tight! And-"

The fox demon grabbed Sasuke's manhood through his pants and squeezed. "Tight, huh? Feel this, asshole." He whispered furiously and squeezed harder.

"Oh, is that so?" Itachi looked interested.

Sasuke tried slapping the hand away, his face growing redder by the moment. His big brother was sitting in the same room and only now the blonde decided was a good time to give him a hand-job? Couldn't he deal with this earlier?

"And you, Naruto? What do you think about Sasuke's performance in bed?"

"Oh he sucks a little, but I guess it's on him they say; _huge ego, little dick_. Ah-" Sasuke pinched his skin so hard, Naruto swore it's going to leave a mark for weeks now. "But Sasuke-bunny is really good at sucking, now isn't he?" he giggled again, squeezing the dick so hard Sasuke had to hit the table with his hand and groan both in pain and pleasure.

"Is there something wrong, little brother?"

"No, everything is just, Er… I mean… Ah, Oh fuck- Fine. Everything's fine." Naruto wasn't that weak, and his hand wouldn't just go away when Sasuke pulled it away. The blonde dared to smirk. "As I was saying," he continued - the piece of slimy shit! – groping and squeezing hard, making Sasuke's already hard member numb. Sasuke groaned again.

"That you're a complete dork in bed, shy-ass." Sasuke completed for him, still trying to peel his fingers off his precious organ of reproduction.

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who didn't want to strip his boxers."

"Well, maybe it's because your mouth was so wet and tight I didn't wanted to leave it!"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry you choked onto my dick! I already told you its too big to your mouth but you didn't listen! Your nipples were so hard-"

"My nipples? I didn't even suck onto yours and you were all 'SASUKE TAKE ME! TAKE ME NOW!'"

"I did not say that!" Naruto squeezed again, afterwards pumping it twice.

Sasuke gasped, glanced to Itachi – who was staring at them with a 'O' shaped mouth - and spun onto the blonde. He was eating with his free hand. Little buttwipe. He is _so_ going down.

"Yeah, Naruto? Are you sure that's not exactly what you said?" Sasuke's hand invaded into his boxers and squeezed his butt. Naruto spat all his food back onto the plate.

"You okay?" Itachi tried to ask but Naruto lunged onto Sasuke and bitted him.

"Aw, You bitch- Naruto, dammit!"

"Serves you right! Stop molesting me!"

"Hand off my crotch, dumb-ass!"

"Yeah, you like that, you perverted bastard? Look how hard you are!" Naruto started pumping faster.

"Shut up! Oh god! You're such a bitch, Uzumaki! Fuck-"

All Itachi could see that Naruto was biting Sasuke's neck aggressively, Sasuke's hand was inside Naruto's pants, and Naruto's hand was on Sasuke's crotch, they both fought each other off and the chair waddle and swayed to the sides and eventually fall down; they both screamed. Afterwards came groans of pain.

Itachi stood up.

"My dick, you sick fuck." Sasuke rubbed the area between his legs affectingly.

"Shame, you almost came." Naruto said bitterly.

"I hate you." Sasuke punched him, very gently, on the cheek.

"You should've watched what you were saying. No way is my ass tight, your ass is tight."

"Ha! You wish!"

"Okay, I think you two, _**love birds**_, should have a time-off in your room, right Kisame?"

Kisame nodded.

888

"Now what?"

They were locked in Sasuke's room. Naruto was sitting on the bed watching Sasuke roam on the room, biting onto his nails. He looked disturbed and cute. "Let's just pretend we have sex and he'll leave."

"Sure. Your genius plans of _let's pretend_ works just fine. My arm still hurts from that pinch."

"My dick still hurts from your clutch!"

Naruto giggled.

"Be gentler next time." Sasuke smirked and removed his shirt with a swift move. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow. "Well, since _let's pretend_ won't work, let's try the real thing."

"No."

"Yes."

"Don't come closer."

"You don't have any other options." Sasuke crawled onto the bed, trapping the poor fox demon between his hands. He mewled and tried kicking Sasuke from him, instead Sasuke's heavy body fall on him. Naruto blushed heavily and looked away from under him. "Would you get off?" he said more quietly, as if waiting for Sasuke to actually do it. Sasuke smirked and buried his nose in Naruto's hair.

"This is really sick, Sasuke. Stop."

"Would you shut up already?" He whispered. "Can't you feel him eavesdropping us?"

"Oh." Naruto whispered back.

"Fuck." Sasuke said a little louder.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

"Cooperate," Sasuke whispered back before moaning; "Naruto."

"Sasuke, this is so stupid." The boy twitted.

"Ah, Naruto!"

"Stop it." The blonde blushed harder.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled angrily. "That's more like it." He kissed Naruto's jaw-line.

"No, Sasuke. I said no."

"Ah, yes!"

Naruto looked away; lips clenched tight, face red like a tomato. "Yes, Oh god- Oh yes… Naruto… fuck-" The blonde felt waves of heat through his body. Sasuke is an embarrassing bastard. "Could you respond?" he asked quietly, "At least a little?"

"This is stupid." Naruto grumbled. "Fine." He rolled his eyes and looked away, "Oh Sasuke." He uttered. "More enthusiasm, please?"

"More? Oh, yes Sasuke!" he choked out, cheeks even more red.

"That sounded like somebody just stuck a leg inside your throat."

"I'm doing my best."

"No you're not."

"Well, sorry!"

"Fine – OH YES, NARUTO, FUCK YOU'RE SO GOOD – we'll have to convince you." The asshole lowered his head to Naruto's ear, nose touching gentle the soft skin and whispered huskily; "Mmm… Naruto…"

It wasn't Naruto's fault his body reacted so badly to it. Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto's hard on. Then he chuckled and looked Naruto in the eyes.

The blond frowned, wriggling cutely away. Before he could escape Sasuke, the door opened up.

"Hello, little brother and little brother's wife. I just brought this here." He somehow connected a camera into the wall with a few bangs. Kisame was standing beside him, cables and wires slumping off his hands.

"Itachi! You're NOT going to spy on us inside our room!" Sasuke yelled.

"Of course not, baby! I'm just going to record it. And let's put this here." He connected a little microphone to the camera. "Whoo. All done. Don't mind us. We're leaving. Hehe… right Kisame?" Kisame nodded; all the things in his hand shaking and threatening to fall.

"Itachi, you ass- Come back here- HAY!"

The door was slammed and then locked. Sasuke tried banging his fists on the door just to show his opposition to the whole thing, but he knew there was no exit. He picked the lamp from the stand besides his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"We're escaping. Come here." He extended his hand to Naruto. "Umm… the best shot is to run to Neji's house, alright? Just don't let go of my hand, because a second later, he'll catch up to us."

"This is really stupid- WHA-" Sasuke threw the vase at the window. "You could've just opened it, dumb bastard! Whoo- Sasuke-" But before he could say another word, The Uchiha grabbed him like a sack of potatoes and put him on his shoulder.

888

Itachi stared out of the window, sipping his coffee. "He's so cute, my little drama queen brother. Didn't change one bit since he was a baby."

"Is it okay to let them go?" Kisame asked, blinking at Sasuke's disappearing form.

"Yes, for now. I'm just setting the mood. Soon they'll be ready and I'll have my brother's first sex on the camera. Hehe!" Itachi's eyes glinted as he chuckled to himself.

"You're a pervert, Itachi-san."

"Shuddup."

888

Neji was just finishing _feeding_ his beloved little mutt and the mutt's dog when somebody ringed the door.

He cursed the person and ignored the ringing. "Would you like more whipped cream with that, love?"

Kiba looked up. "Hay, asshole. There's somebody at the door."

"They'll go away soon."

"It's Naru and Sasuke."

"They just couldn't pick a better timing, couldn't they? Gimmie a kiss."

"Naw. Go answer the door."

The Hyuuga sighed deeply and went out of the kitchen. "This is really the second time you're interrupting me, so it better be good-" Sasuke shoved Naruto past him and looked back from where the came from. When confirming with his Sharingan there was no possibility someone followed him the slammed the door.

"Bastard!" Naruto barked, rubbing his sore spots. "I told you he didn't follow us!"

"You don't know that, He can simply hide his scent just like that!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come down with that stupid plan!"

"Yeah, right! Why don't you go back there and tell him we're not married, huh? You'll be devoured before you'll say hello!"

Neji raised his eyebrow. Sasuke was shirtless, Naruto's jeans were unzipped, and they were both huffing from the long run.

"It's because you're an asshole!"

"If you really want him to rape you, you can go!"

"whose going to rape Naruto?" Kiba's head popped from the kitchen door.

"This bastard and his psychopath of a brother went possessive on me; they're fighting about who'll have sex with me first!"

"Like somebody wants to have sex with you, dummy!" Kiba and Neji sent dry glares to Sasuke. "Well I do, but- It's just that… It's not like- Never mind."

"Wait, your brother came back?"

"Yeah. He and his friend are in my house. Who knows how much time will take him to figure out we're not there."

"He probably already figured out, dumb-ass, you broke the fucking window – it wasn't even locked!" Naruto stood up, Kiba helped him to shake off the dust and the dried up leaves that were caught in his hair and shirt, because of the run.

"Okay, we need a plan…" Sasuke bitted his finger and looked around. "Neji do you have those secret scrolls with commending people around?"

"Umm yeah."

"NO! Do not even dare to get those out, Neji." Kiba warned, pointing his finger at Neji scolding.

"Sorry, Sasu. Kiba's wishes are my commands."

"Oh. This is just great! It's a matter of life and death!"

"Nuh-ah! Don't listen to him! All his plans go awry and then I have to suffer because of him!"

"Shut up, dumb-ass!"

"You shut up, bastard!"

"Noodle-brains!"

"Is that a way to call your wife?" Neji blinked when a older Uchiha replica has appeared, sitting on second floor, his hands dangling down from the balcony on the second floor, eating a apple.

"Kisame, tie them!" He ordered, chewing onto the green thing.

"AH! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, hiding behind the younger uchiha, when the shark demon appeared behind him.

"Itachi-san. I don't think I ever invited you to enter my house." Neji calmly started. "Ah, Neji! You really grow up!" He giggled, tossing the apple behind his shoulder. Neji frowned, when with a puff of smoke he appeared in front of him. "Hehe… Look how tall you are!" He ruffled Neji's tidy hairs.

Kiba snickered.

"Kisame, I told you to tie them."

"Okay, what to do genius?" Naruto asked, glaring at the raven-head. "I told you they followed us!" The Younger Uchiha uttered, throwing something at Kisame.

"Fine! You were right! happy, dip-shit?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Very. We escape again!"

"Eh! Don't leave me here-" Kiba glanced from Kisame who was picking his nose, to Itachi with his maniac smile.

"No way! We stay here! Hay, Itachi! You can't just bully Sasu to come here and interrupt my happy hour with Kiba! It's not fair!"

"What? Are you going to fight me?"

"You bet your stinky Uchiha ass, we are! Nobody can defeat my boyfriend-"

888

Half an hour later, with a limping Neji, an unconscious Kiba and a Naruto with a black eye, they finally went into Kakashi's building.

Sasuke exhaled some breathe; Neji was really heavy, even if he only leaned on him. "From now on, when I say _escape_, you should nod and run like your asses are on fire, alright?"

Neji nodded weakly. "If you're brother hadn't have shoved Kiba up the wall, he wouldn't have tripped over a stand, roll down the stairs and then get up and bang his head on a shelf."

"Don't try to blame this on me, Neji."

"This is really not a situation to be fighting." Naruto sloped the dog demon gently on the wall and knocked on the door. There were silence at first, then rushed footsteps and Gaara opened the door. "What happened?" he asked, his voice giving away his worry.

"His brother is after us." Naruto and Neji pointed to Sasuke. He sighed, dragging the dog demon inside.

"Careful with him, his body is precious to me-" Neji limped after them. Gaara sent him a glare, enough to make him shut his mouth.

"We should call Kakashi. And take Kiba to a hospital."

"But he'll find us in the hospital!" Naruto piped, pacing around the living room. "And he won't find us here?" the redhead calmly continued. Sasuke sat on one of the couches. "Since we're injured, he'll look first at the hospital. It'll buy us sometime."

"Oh please. Didn't you think that your brother will know exactly what you think? He'll look here first and only then in the hospital."

"But the hospital is on the way here anyway." Sasuke countered.

Gaara sighed. "Shikamaru, please get your lazy ass off the bed, Kiba's dead!"

"What ya mean dead…? He can't be dead! I finally had sex with him!" Neji started crying. Sasuke banged his head. Naruto rolled his eyes.

The lazy ninja came down after a minute or two. Yawned, gave Neji who was sobbing on Kiba's corpse a skeptical look and kicked him away with his leg. He put his finger on Kiba's throat, went back to the hallway, came back with a bottle of sake, opened it and held it in Kiba's nose.

Kiba's nose twisted nothing but then nothing happened.

"Hmm… maybe it _is_ serious. Here, boy… I have some vodka too… and beer… you want beer right?" Shikamaru sighed. "I think he's acting."

"Or maybe he's really dead!"

"We'll take him to the hospital. You stay here." Gaara ordered. "Just hide and pretend nobody's home. I'll lock the door."

"You mean under the bed or something?" Neji scoffed.

"Uh… if that's the best you can come up as a hiding place, then yes."

888

"This is my hiding place, you bastard." Naruto kicked the Uchiha from the door and then closed it with a slam. Sasuke opened it brutally and slammed it after himself.

"Oh, come on, Naru. Where did you go?" he looked around the closet, removing a few coats and clothes and making them fall on the floor. It was stuffed and hot inside; there weren't any windows -Only a few rows of clothing and warm-wear for the winter; shoes in the corners.

"Go away, what if he comes here? I can hide when I'm alone, but together with you is Impossible, so off you go!" Naruto said, pushing the Uchiha with his leg. He was hided nicely inside a huge coat, like a kitten. Sasuke bitted his lip. "Is it hot inside?"

"What? No. What's that had to do with anything- Oi, Bastard!" but there's nothing he could do now, the asshole settled with him.

They sat in silence. Naruto blushed at their closeness and avoiding Sasuke's gaze, as the Uchiha quietly stared at his wiggled and rustle.

More silence. No one in the apartment (except Neji who was hiding under Kakashi's bed; he decided nobody will come there – especially Itachi.)

There were a few gasps and groans from somewhere. "Sasuke, you should see this porn collection!" was mentioned from afar by the Hyuuga. Sasuke snorted.

Again silence.

"Oi, bastard, it gets kinda hot. Find yourself another coat."

"Are you saying I'm hot?"

"It's_ heated _inside, okay?"

"Eh, I'm getting you into the mood already? I haven't done a thing yet." Sasuke chuckled as his hands sliding on Naruto's body, capturing him inside an embrace.

"Don't hug me, it's too hot!" Naruto protested weakly, trying to slap the hands away. No luck. "Mmm…" Sasuke agreed, burying his face into the blonde's neck.

Another eternity of silence passed. Having no place where to put his hands in, the fox demon had to put them on the Uchiha's back.

Little sweat beads slid down Naruto's forehead, to his jaw-line. Sasuke followed them, watching as Naruto's skin growing suddenly warmer and wet.

Oh, hell yeah.

He licked his lips unconsciously as Naruto stirred round from heat and fanned his face with one of his hands. "You okay?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"It's really hot." The blonde twitted, lying back on the pile of coats. Sasuke curiously watched the way he exhaled some breathe through his pink full lips.

"Yeah. You really should cool down." He kissed a sweet spot on Naruto's collar bone. "Get off me." Naruto banged Sasuke's chest with a fist.

"Are you still hard?"

The fair amount of blush that scattered on his face was really tempting. "What are you talking about? You shit-bag. Off. Get off!"

Sasuke nibbled the ear a bit; "You don't want Itachi to find us, right dobe? Be quiet."

Naruto frowned and hit the bastard again. "No. how many times I have to say _no_ to get it inside your mind?"

"Because when you're saying 'no' like _that_, it's clearly that you mean a 'yes'."

"Asshole. I swore that I will never, ever have sex with an Uchiha again."

"Again." Sasuke repeated, dumb-founded. "Did you just say 'again'…?" he queried and managed to look both surprised and annoyed in the same time.

"What's the problem, bastard?"

"You're not a virgin? YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN?"

"Who's not a virgin?" Neji screamed from under Kakashi's bed. "Naru-chan is not a virgin?"

"Shut up, Hyuuga, I'm dealing with a crisis." Sasuke barked back.

"Alright."

The blonde rolled his eyes, but before he could even understand what's going on, Sasuke sat on top of him and pinned his hands to the sides of his head. "You better have a good explanation."

"Until you get off me, I'll just shut my mouth like that." Naruto pressed his lips together.

"Oh, you've got a new method to be a stubborn smart-ass. I have just the way to break it." The Uchiha smirked and leaned down kissing Naruto's humid from heat shirt.

His nose pressed onto the body and roamed on the clothed chest, looking for something, when he did find a nipple he bitted it gently through the shirt. The fox demon's cheeks flushed in a bright red color, yet his lips were still sealed.

Sasuke chuckled, "Confident you won't let a sound out of your mouth?"

Naruto looked away stubbornly.

"Alright."

Sasuke lowered his head down to another location on Naruto's body. "Are you sure, Naruto…?"

Naruto's lips trembled and he tried kicking the asshole away, but the more he tried, the more the Uchiha used power, and in the end Sasuke's teeth clinked and bitted the metallic zipper of Naruto's pants.

He pulled it slowly down, eyes on Naruto's expression.

"AH!" the door opened, revealing. "No!" Itachi yelled and kicked Sasuke to the wall of the closet room. "Naruto, are you okay, sweetie?" he worried,

"Eh?" Naruto blinked twice as Itachi rubbed his head on his cheek. "Thank god! Sasuke, you foolish little brother, don't rape him!"

Neji was frowning down on a grinning Kisame from the closet door "Okay, we have an angry redhead demon, a genius Shadow nin, a loud dog demon and a Hyuuga. So only two more left."

"You caught the others?"

"But of course."

"I so told them we should stay here and think of a plan." Sasuke huffed. "I was just about to have him! You have no clue how long it takes for him to submit!"

"Tough luck, little brother. You two go with me." Itachi laughed manically and with a swift move onto Naruto's neck knocked him out. Sasuke gasped.

"Are we going to eat brownies?" Was the last thing Sasuke remembered as his brother blacked him out as well, and everything faded to black.

* * *

_**TBC…!

* * *

**_

I know, I know. Not as funny as the other chapters. I'm sorry. ::cries:: I try my best. ::bows:: I just want to get over with it! Hope you enjoyed. Soon Chapter 9 and the amazing adventure of Sasuke in the fairy-tale land:D

Review!

Have some cookies! Itachi-flavored! Mmmmnnn:D


End file.
